


An Empty Canvas

by Trashy_gameshow16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Romance, Artist Keith (Voltron), Best Friends, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Conversion, Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mental Instability, Model Lance (Voltron), Muses, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Prom, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Side Story, Slow Build, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swimmer Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Torture, True Love, Trust Issues, University, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_gameshow16/pseuds/Trashy_gameshow16
Summary: "That one meeting was enough to set my heart ablaze" Keith spoke to his lover with the most tender look in his violet eyes. "I love you so much, Lance Serrano...please don't ever leave me!" Keith embraced Lance and fireworks could be seen lighting up the boys eyes.Keith Kogane has been living a very fulfilling life until he hits a creative block in his final year of art school. He needs some love and inspiration and his girlfriend, Acxa is just not cutting it for him. That is until he meets the most beautiful boy in the world. His oceanic eyes and kissable pink lips were enough to add a spark in Keith's frozen heart.This story also follows the troubled relationship of Keith's brother, Shiro and Lance's friends, Hunk and Pidge.





	1. “It’s been forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to ya'll. Since you accessed this work, i hope you read it all the way to the end since i really put a lot of heart into this story. I'm really glad I got around to publishing it now. Of course It will have regular updates on Saturdays. I'm not aware of everyone's timezone so just keep checking until their is an update or you can subscribe. 
> 
> The story takes a slow and light start eventually it will get dark and sad. I really hope those you come here are into psychotic love stories.  
> P.S: I really trying to avoid simple mistakes so if you see any, don't judge me :(  
> Leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoy it!!  
> Enjoy Ya'll.  
> Toodles

It had only been a month since the new semester started for Keith Kogane and he already started burrowing himself up in a room trying to come up ideas for his project for the finals. There was no theme; it was completely free-work which was supposed to reflect the emotions of the artist; be it sorrow, joy, lust or love.

He sat in his painting room, which was the former storage room of the house but had been converted into his workspace so that he could study in peace. This was courtesy of his beloved mother. There were plenty of finished and unfinished artwork spread out on the floor along with some oil painting drying on a wooden table by the window. The curtains were spread open, letting honey-like sunlight seep in. He was on a stool, with an easel with a canvas in front of him. There was a high table beside him as well; it had all his painting equipment. Dipping a brush into a blob of paint on his palette, he ran it across the cotton layer of the canvas. A trace of blue appeared on the canvas. He continued it until the favored portion was covered in blue but he abruptly stopped.

“Shit, this is worthless” he clicked his tongue and tossed the canvas into a pile of art he had declared insignificant. His hands were covered in dry paints; some was smeared on his face as well. He ran his fingers through his bangs as the rest of his black locks were tied in a ponytail. He leaned back on the stool, swinging in it as if he might get some inspiration out of it. “I need an idea damn it” he cursed when the doorbell. He was not fond of receiving guests at the entrance so he just swung around till the bell rang for 3 or 4 more times. Finally, someone decided to open the door.

That was probably his mom, who was taking a shower but after hearing the bell, hurried out of to open the door. His purple dyed hair was dripping wet as she had a towel around her neck. She wore a long-sleeved grey hoodie with black sweat pants. “Oh Acxa, honey, how are you?” Krolia greeted Keith’s girlfriend who stood at the door. From the looks of it, she was fuming with anger. Definitely, it was because of Keith but what happened?

“Hello ma’am, umm, is Keith home? I have been calling him for an hour now, he didn’t pick up his phone” the girl asked his mother. Krolia saw that was very well dressed for a simple homely visit. Her bluish-violet hair was straightened, she was wearing a matching dark blue mini-skirt with stockings and a white t-shirt with a cropped blue jacket. “Did you guys have a date today?” Krolia inquired.  Krolia wasn’t an invasive mother at all but Keith would keep her informed about where he’d be going or with whom would he be spending time with. Though she wasn’t aware of Acxa’s arrival today, she welcomed her inside.

Acxa took her pitch black boot off at the entryway and made her way upstairs. “I’m gonna see if Keith’s up,” Acxa asked of permission halfway up the stairs. “Sure, see if he wants to eat something,” Krolia told the girl and went to sit on the sofas. She was really into soap operas so she clicked the TV on to see if anything good was up.

Acxa reached before Keith’s studio and knocked on the door. Keith grunted at the disturbance but still went over to open the door. “Oh, Aki, what brings you here?” he asked, looking surprised. Her expression revealed that she was not pleased with this response. “Keith! I left you hundreds of calls and texts. Why did you not reply to me?” she slightly yelled at him as she smacked her fist on his shoulder. He winced a little and pulled away; he checked his phone after that and saw all the calls and texts. He had his phone on silent so he couldn’t tell. “Well, we didn’t have plans for the days so I don’t usually care who texts me and stuff” he retorted.

“Keith, come on, it’s been forever. Let’s go out on a date” Acxa told him setting aside her furry for the time being.  “Why do you have to be so needy?” Keith lashed out at her. He was an introvert. Going out on dates and being all cute and cuddly was really not his cup of tea. “Keith, I’m your girlfriend. I’m not being needy, I just wanted some of your time” Acxa explained. She was infuriated right now since Keith clearly called her desperate without meaning to. Acxa flipped her hair back and was about to head back downstairs when Keith realized what he had done.

“Aki, wait” he grabbed her arm to prevent her from going away “I’m sorry, it’s just…I told you what you’d be getting into when you confessed to me, I can’t be like other boyfriends” Keith pulled her closer into a little hug so that she wouldn’t run away again. She pulled back and looked at his face. “I know that, babe; I just thought we could go out and have a nice date. It’s been a month” Acxa’s eyes became teary. Obviously, Keith’s actions had been wrong. Regardless of however busy he was, he still had to spare some time for a girlfriend. Before the tears could rain down her face, ruining her make-up, the artist wiped them off with the hem of his t-shirt. That slightly revealed his abs, much to the girl’s delight. He may have been a bit lethargic about going out, but he never skipped working out.

“It’s okay. We can go out another day. Let’s do some Netflix and chill right now but I promise that tomorrow I’ll take you on a lovely date” Keith promised. Obviously, he had to work on his paintings but right now Aki was important to him. Over the span of 2 years; since they started dating, he had grown to like her considerably. He had only been wearing a light black shirt with baggy cargo pants and it was a little chilly so he grabbed his hoodie from the studio before going into his room and sitting with Acxa on the bed.

His room was painted entirely red. It had the usual stuff; a black leather couch, black wooded bed with a shelf on the back, a separate shelf and a study table. Fancy enough, he had a walk-in closet too on the other hand not enough clothes to fill it. Acxa picked his MacBook up from the table and settled on the bed. She scrolled through the list to find a good movie and found The Meg. Well, what gives, they just had to watch it.

Keith went to Kitchen and got the popcorns while she changed into some of Keith’s easy to wear clothes and removed her tacky top and mini skirt. She took his red hoodie and similar red sweat pants. What pleased her more was Keith did not use to wash this set of clothes very often so she loved being engulfed by his scent.

* * *

 

“Aki wanna plan the date for tomorrow?... Aki” the artist looked over to his side only to see that this girlfriend had fallen asleep. It was the middle of the night and they had been in a marathon of watching movies. This was only natural so he tucked her in his bed and left the room after closing his laptop.

He went downstairs and saw his mom on the phone with someone. There is only one person she talks to this late at night; Shiro his older brother. “Alright then, talk to you later…bye” his mom put the phone back on the holder and saw Keith sitting in the lounge. “Where’s Acxa?” she asked.

“She slept, anyways, were you talking to Shiro?” Keith avoided the’ Acxa’ conversation.

“Yeah it was him” she responded.

“Well, did he say something?” he pushed further.

“Well, yes indeed, he said that he’ll be coming home this Thanksgiving… with someone special” Krolia spilled the beans to Keith.

“Oh my god, he has a girlfriend!’ Keith jumped up “But if he says someone special…mom do you think he’s engaged?”

“Well, I can’t really say but if that is true then I’ll be all the while really happy for you guys. He’ll have his beloved, you’ll have Acxa and I’ll be a happy old grandma soon” Krolia chirped. “I don’t know, I think I might break up with Acxa soon” Keith confessed. Krolia was not one to be surprised so her expression didn’t change much after hearing this. “Why, son?” she simply asked, still indifferent.

“Mom, she is way too needy for me. As an artist, I need someone who can be a bit relaxed about our relationship. She needs one of those doting boyfriends which I’m sorry I can’t be” Keith ranted out before his mom. He looked really sad, liking someone is fun but he was not in love with Acxa nor did he want to lead her on. His mom walked over to him; she looked at him smiling a little. “My son, whatever your decision will be, I’ll stand with you. I do indeed like the girl but what is important is that you love her.” Her words were brimming with care and concern and Keith loved his mom for this. “Thank you so much” the artist appreciated the kindness and leaned in to hug his mom. 


	2. A Pleasant Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the mysterious boy...a fascinating experience and love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised one chapter per week but i wanna upload at least twice a week which would be on Saturday and Monday nights. What should I do, Ya'll tell me!
> 
> So there is very little known about Lance. You oughta wait for a couple of chapters to have his character revealed and the same goes for Keith so stay tuned. A lot more romance and drama coming up soon.  
> My method of writing is one with slow progression so i hope ya don't mind that.
> 
> Tell me about any errors you find and enjoy the chapter.  
> Toodles!!! :D :D :D

“’Morning, Aki, rise and shine” the artist cooed his girlfriend awake. She had been sleeping soundly all night. Thankfully the next day was a Sunday so she stayed tucked until 10 am. She opened her eyes groggily, trying to register what was happening. After seeing Keith sitting at the foot of the bed, she pulled herself up. “Shit, did I end up staying the night?” she mumbled. “Yep, I don’t mind obviously. Get up now, let’s have breakfast together. My mom left for work so it’s just us” Keith told her getting off the bed “I’ll be waiting downstairs”

Acxa got out of the bed and went to the bathroom while Keith left the room to wait for her at breakfast. She freshened herself up and went downstairs in the kitchen where Keith was waiting for her at the table. “Bacon and eggs! Do you want some coffee?” Keith asked her as he poured himself a cup. “No thanks, do you have some juice instead?” Acxa inquired as she made her way towards the refrigerator. “Orange Juice, it’s in the door,” the artist told her as he dug into his own food. That’s when he realized that he had promised to go on a date with Acxa today. Another waste of a day; for him that is but if spending time with Acxa can make him regain his feelings for her, it’s worth a shot.

“You slept last night so I couldn’t ask you. So where do you want to go for a date?” the artist questioned gulping down a big bite of his breakfast. That was enough to get her out of her morning paralysis and her eyes became sparkly with joy. “Oh right, I remember that!” she claimed and chugged down her juice “You see, I was thinking that we go to a mall; I have to buy a few things for myself and then we have food at the food court. Easy enough?” Keith nodded in agreement. This may have been the easiest date a man could ask for.

“Right, we’ll stop by the art store as well. I need to replenish my supplies” Keith informed her. He got out of his seat and took his dishes to the sink. Acxa quickly finished her food and did the same. The artist went and sat cross-legged on the couch in the lounge and swiped his phone out. His girlfriend turned the water on and washed the dirty dishes as gratitude for the food. She didn’t mind pitching in with the house chores with Keith or even with her friends. “We’ll leave at 1. I'm gonna head back home and get dressed and you can come to pick me up?” she raised her brow at him curious as to if he would agree to this “My parents are probably worried-“ Keith cut her off by saying “I called your home; your brother picked up the phone and he said it’s cool. Also, don’t mind picking you up. I’m sorry for yesterday so you oughta stop being so careful with me. If there is anything else you wanna do today like bowling or going to the arcade, I’m up for it”

A smile crept up the girl’s lips. She was ecstatic about doing on a date with Keith after so long, especially since he was being so nice. “Right, thank you. I’ll change and leave and…I’ll see you soon” she spoke with a little pause and headed up to his room. He heaved a breath and shot off the sofa and to his studio. He bumped into Acxa who was leaving so she pecked his cheek and ran out the door. “Bye, take care” he waved at her and opened the door to his studio. “Sorry but I don’t think I’ll be able to spend any time here or will I? That depends on how long this date takes”  he murmured to himself. Keith then shut the door and went to his room to dress up.

* * *

 

 He wore a red biker jacket with black pants and shirt; that was his usual look accompanied by combat gloves and boots. He could’ve easily gotten a car for his 18th birthday like Krolia wanted him to but instead, he got himself a heavy motorbike. This also had shiny red metallic paint on its body. He geared up and hopped on his ride. Revving up the engine with a blasting noise, Keith was on his way to Acxa’s home.

She lived almost at a 20 minutes’ walk from his place but with his trusty motorcycle, the reached there in 10. He stopped right in her driveway. He whipped out his phone from his pocket and dialed up Acxa. After a few rings, she picked up. “Aki, I’m here, where are you?” he asked as he bent forward to look at the window which was connected to her room. ‘Oh my god Keith, it is half past 12, you are really early!” she cried as she peeked from the window. From Keith could see, she was still in her usual home clothes. “I’m not ready yet, can you wait for like-um- 15 minutes?” she asked after quickly glancing at the clock in her room.

“15, not more-” he agreed but was hung up on. He kept his cellphone back in his pocket and leaned over his motorbike. Boredom was in the air. He hated waiting like this so he then took another interesting thing out of his jacket’s pockets. It was a mini sketch pad he always kept with him in case he got any ideas while been on the move. He looked around and saw a couple of birds sleeping on a tree branch. This was a tree in Acxa’s front yard. The artist thought for this to be adorable and began doodling on it with a pencil.

 A few lines here and there and the skeleton was complete. He kept on sketching even though he was not entirely comfortable doing it on his bike. Soon the drawing was complete and it looked like an exact replica of the birds on the tree. That’s when the main gate of his girlfriend’s house shot open and Acxa came running. She jumped on the bike behind him and he handed her a spare helmet. Unlike his bright red helmet, this was a vivid blue one. She chucked it on and gripped her arms tight around Keith’s waist. Even though she had been on this beast of a ride before, she was still a little afraid of it. “Sorry to keep you waiting” she apologized. “It’s cool, let’s go on” Keith smiled and sped out of the home’s driveway.  

* * *

 

Keith parked his buddy in the malls underground parking lot. They both went inside the mall as Acxa scooted over to hold hands with him. He didn’t mind and they walked around a lot of shops. Her main aim was to buy a new pair of shoes to match with some clothes she bought so she visited almost every shoe shop ever. A legit nerve was popping on her head since she has never hated the market so much. She literally couldn’t find anything worthwhile.

In the end, she gave up and just bought a whole lot of make-up and went to the food court with Keith. In this entire duration, the only thing the artist looked forward to was food. They got Chinese and eat while Acxa apologized for dragging him around so much. “Don’t worry, it’s okay, I had fun. I had a lot of inspiration after seeing so many colors. I might just be able to draw something good now” he consoled her while she worked her way through her burger and extra-large soda. That’s when her eyes landed on a familiar face walking the crowds. “Oh damn, that is Veronica.” She told Keith. “Heyyy!!, Ronny, over here~!” she stood up and waved through the air thinking that the other girl may hear her.

Veronica looked around and saw an excited hand waving at her so she grabbed the arm of the boy next to her who was also holding two little kids with him and ran towards her. “Oh, sis, what the heck?” he yelled while being dragged. “It’s been so long Acxa, where have you been?” Veronica asked overjoyed as she hugged her best friend. “I was right here, just that everything got way too busy with opening my own make studio- ah right, Hey Kogane!” Veronica greeted Keith. “Hi, Veronica, what’s up?” he replied.

Veronica then realized that she did not introduce her brother to her friend. “Oh right, guys this is my brother, Lance Serrano. He is in the final year of his high school so he’s a tad bit younger than us but hey, nice to meetcha!” she tugged the boy in front of them. “Hi, Lance” Acxa spoke but in Keith’s case…things got a little intense. As he laid his eyes upon this boy, his heart started pounding faster in his chest. It felt as though a slow, cool wind starting blowing…INSIDE THE MALL. It rushed past his hair as he looked at the tanned boy in front of him. Lance was slightly tanned, much like Veronica as they were both Cuban. Lance was tall and well-built for his age, similar to Keith. He wore a blue front open shirt with a white undershirt and dark blue jeans.  They were pretty ordinary but Keith found them to be absolutely stunning, especially how his body just fit right into them as they had no baggy ends.

“Hello, nice to meet you guys” Lance spoke as he stretched his hand out for a handshake with Keith and Acxa. Acxa was normal about it but when Lance held Keith’s hand, it made him not want to let go. His hand was smooth and soft, almost as if there was some skincare routine involved. There was no doubt that Keith was absolutely crushing over this boy as he started staring at him dreamily eyes. However, his daydreaming was halted as the two little kids with Lance started screaming about wanting to go to the playland.

“So sorry, these are my nephew and niece. Michael and Laura, why don’t you go with Lance to the playland” Veronica told them. “Alone” Lance squeaked. In Keith’s eyes, even his slightly high pitched voice sounded enticing. “Keith, why don’t you accompany him, I wanna talk with Ronny so…we’d like dive into some girl talk” Acxa requested Keith “Keith!” that got him out of his daze as he looked at her and nodded. Of course, he’d rather be with this devilishly handsome boy rather than gossip with women.

“Alright, thank you” Lance appreciated Keith help and smiled a little at him. Oh boy, there was legit steam rising from Keith’s head. As he walked over to the elevators with Lance, he noticed how Lance was still a tad bit shorter than him, which was adorable. They reached the playland where Lance charged the card at the counter and sent the kids inside to ball pit. Lance watched his nephew and niece play happily as he sat the benches outside. 1 session lasts for about 30 minutes so he stuck waiting…with Keith.

“Kids get happy at the weirdest things ever” Keith commented, trying to start a conversation. “I think it’s cute. I wish I could go back to the times where I was the one playing instead of them.” Lance replied in his pretty, squeaky voice. Keith couldn’t help but chuckled a little at his words. Lance found him to be a little odd but having company is better than waiting alone. “You name was Kogane something, right?” Lance inquired. “Keith Kogane, your sister uses my surname because she thought it sounded funny” Keith clarified. “I can call you Keith then? You can call me Lance as well. Oh right, you are older than me, maybe you’d prefer if I call you sir or- ” Lance blabbered on when Keith spoke “Keith is fine, no formalities”

“Would you tell me something about yourself? No pressure, we’re waiting so might as well get to know each other” Keith flirted subconsciously. He had a strange reflex which made him good at flirting with people he was attracted. Fun fact, he had never been so attracted to anyone before Lance. “O-Oh, umm, right. I’ll share something like- I’m in the final year of my high school and I do some stuff with water, I guess” Lance looked back twiddled his thumbs. He wasn’t looking Keith in the eye as he was nervous. “Hey, relax, it’s all cool man. You know what, I’ll go first instead” Keith let him become more comfortable. A little grin popped on Lance’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m really just nervous around strangers. I’m sorry for dragging you along” Lance apologized.

“Chill out, I’m fine with it” Keith confirmed to him.

“So, about the water thing…I wanted to tell you I’m a swimmer” Lance was finally able to forge his sentence.

“Oh man, seriously?” Keith asked, excited.

“Yeah, it’s fun actually. I’m pro as well since I have competed on a national level already and I’m trying for the same this year” Lance was really happy sharing his life story with Keith. Keith was glad that Lance was comfortable now.

“Well, in my case, I’m an artist doing my major. I’m in my final year and I’m 22 whereas you are?” Keith asked Lance. He was not hitting him up right now, he just wanted to know. “I’m 18,” Lance told him. They chatted on about a few other things when the buzzer rang and they had to take the kids out.

“Lance, umm, my girlfriend just texted me saying that we should get going soon, it seems as though it might rain and the two of us are on a bike. I want to know if you can give me your number” Keith informed him as Lance dragged Micheal and Laura with him. “Right, here take my cell and exchange numbers please- oww, I’ll get you pizza now!” Lance was being tortured by the kids so he just handed his phone to Keith.

Keith exchanged number immediately and bid farewell to his first true love (whom he was not dating right now) and left. He met Acxa in the parking lot and they both got on the motorcycle to leave.  

 


	3. Muddled Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane is crushing real hard right now where as Lance is still indecisive about his route in this Otome game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssstt...I know it is still not Saturday but I am really not one of those people who can stick to schedule.  
> I'm sorry if you were not prepared for this.  
> But I have decided to upload whenever I get time since I'll be having my examinations soon and I might not upload that often.  
> If you wish to keep up, bookmark and subscribe to my Fic I'd be honored.
> 
> Also, share this fic with as many people as you know so can also enjoy some Klance drama.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoy this chapter.

Yet again, the artist was sitting in front of his empty canvas with his mind completely empty. He still had no ideas on what to draw or what his project will be. The colors inspiration died down almost instantaneously as he got home however one thing- in fact, one person was still stuck on his mind. Lance, was all he could think of; the well-defined jawline, the perfectly curved collarbone and those sweet peachy lips. Not that he had tasted them, but that is what they looked like with their light pink color.

Keith flipped open his sketchbook and started drawing some images for ideas in that. After sketching for almost 2 hours, blunting the tip of his pencil and scattering eraser shavings all around he had about 5 pages filled in that book. However, there was a problem; none of these ideas were worth drawing on the canvas. He threw away his sketchbook into the pile of discarded drawings and left the room.

He had spent a lot of time in the studio without actually gaining any end results. His heart felt heavy, what if his creative block never comes to an end? The artist went downstairs and saw his mother and Acxa talking in the living room. “What brings you here?” Keith asked scratching the back of his head. He looked awful with dirty grey sweatpants and a black sleeveless t-shirt. Acxa couldn’t help but feel disgusted at his appearance. “Oh, her mother made some macrons and wanted to share with us. Keith, why don’t you give her company while I make some tea,” Krolia ordered Keith as she went into the kitchen.

“So~, did you draw something?” Acxa asked, concerned. “Na-da. Life sucks and all that inspiration went down the drain” Keith huffed while seating himself next to her. “Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. Oh right, I got you this key-ring as an apology for leaving you in Lance’s care yesterday. I had to talk to Ronny about something” Acxa gave him a cute little key ring with a paintbrush on its end. He stared at the key when he realized Acxa just spoke of Lance again. What would Keith not give to see that boy again? And he was just in luck especially after what Acxa told him next.

“So I wanted to ask you for another favor- Listen I’m sorry” she apologized beforehand seeing  Keith’s expression change “It’s our friend Nadia’s wedding and Ronny and I decided that we want to go shopping together. Would you please come with us- Lance will be there too!”

“I really don’t mind going” Keith blatantly told her.

“Oh god, is shouldn’t have asked-wait what?” Acxa looked at him, baffled at the response.

“I said I’ll go” Keith just agreed after hearing Lance would be there too. He was much amused by the boy so he wanted to talk to him again.

“That is…great. I forgot to ask you anyways, how is Lance? Did you get to talk to him much?” she inquired which startled Keith a bit. “Why do you ask? He is a good guy. I had fun talking to him,” he calmly responded even though he was practically jumping inside. He was flustered and the last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to know about his little infatuation. “Oh my God, I’m happy about that. That boy is a prodigy, he is a swimming pro and a friggin’ model, can you believe that!” Axca babbled on.

Keith could not believe his ears. Lance never mentioned anything about being a model. No wonder his body was so refined. The artist was actually blushing about the thinking of Lance posing and doing photo shoots while walking on a ramp. “I-I didn’t know he was such a big deal,” Keith stuttered. “Well, I’d love it I you can manage to be good friends with him. No offense, but you do not have many friends hon,” Acxa told him. “Well I do have friends for your information but… I don’t mind being with him” a smile spread across Keith’s face as he thought about being close friends with Lance however in his heart he wanted to be more than just friends.

Acxa found this smile to be slightly creepy but she didn’t think much about it and got up to leave. Keith walked her to the door and she left. Krolia slightly got angry with Keith as he let her go before having tea though she ended up having tea with her son and some delicious macarons.

That night when Keith was about to go to sleep, he got a text from someone on his phone. He went to check and he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Lance who had texted him;

 **LanceyLance-w-:** Hi! This is Lance. I’m really looking forward to meeting you this Thursday.

Wow, such a simple text from Lance won the artist’s heart. Maybe Lance might also be interested in him but that is totally just a dumb assumption. Keith wanted to reply nicely as well in a way in which he would seem excited about meeting Lance but he really was not an enthusiastic text-er

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Likewise.

Oh my God, he couldn’t believe. How boring can a person sound? He almost sounded as if he was annoyed by the model boy. That was when there was another ping on his phone. It was a text from Allura, his best friend. She had been his friend since their childhood. They grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same school until high school but when her dad landed a job as an assemblyman, they moved away and she had to do her graduation from medical school from a college elsewhere.

 **Lulu*Light:** Keefy! Are you free? I want to hang out with you *sob* it has been so long!!!

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Sure, but where?

 **Lulu*Light:** Tomorrow! Can I come to your place?!? I WANNA SEE AUNT KROLIA!

 **Samura_Kogane:** Come over then, even though I might have to change my schedule but that is chill. :P

 **Lulu*Light:** Yo thas bombs! *w*

Looking at the last test from his bestie, he closes his phone and flops down in his black and red comforter. Even though he found associating with people bothersome, she was an exception. Also what made him more excited was the being able to discuss this boy “Lance” with her! She was a sort of a romance expert, having one of the most successful relationships in the whole world according to him. Maybe she could help sort things out?

* * *

 

***Elsewhere, at the Serrano’s Residence***

The Serrano’s lived in a huge mansion-like house, considering the number of people who lived there. In their massive living room, which almost looked like came from a movie set, all five siblings plus the oldest brother’s spouse at the genuine leather, L-shaped couch. It was their usual movie night and the oldest sibling, Marco was trying to pick a movie from his phone. His wife Courtney was helping him decide while Rachael, Lance’s older twin sister (being the 4th in the family count) was fighting with Luis (the second oldest child) about who gets the middle seat.

Veronica had left to the kitchen to get popcorn and sodas. It was her turn and she stubbornly microwaved them when Lance walked into the kitchen. “Make sure you don’t burn them” Lance warned, smirking. “Haha, I know,” she rolled her eyes. She saw that Lance was fidgeting his arms and looking around as if he was nervous about anything. “What’s up, mah boi?” she asked him sassily. “Sis, I wanted to know…what Keith’s relationship with Acxa is?” the boy inquired, tentatively. She was intrigued by this question and she rummaged her thoughts to come to the conclusion that…Lance was into Acxa!

“Well, she is his girlfriend and Keith really does not seem to be a keeper! Do you like her?’ she asked excitedly. She would’ve loved to see some drama unfold between her brother and best friend like in a movie. “Oh my GOD! No way! Not happening!” he yelled bashfully “God, just tell me when you are gonna go out with Acxa when I have to go as well. I need to keep a check on my plans for that.” He stomped out of the room after that. He knew there was no point in talking to Veronica.

In his heart, it was not Acxa who had intrigued him but Keith. He was enticed by that man’s unique appearance. He wanted to become better friends with him. It would be quite strange for him to friends with an older male who he has had no interaction before yesterday but he wanted it. More like he needed this “friendship”. Needed it real bad!          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fiction is all about the drama that comes from the love of two people so if it gets confusing, sad, annoying; remember it's all a part of the plot and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> Anything you dislike, you can share that as well. Toodles!


	4. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm sure you all will have difficulty understanding what is going through Lance and Keith's minds since sometimes they are like "I like him" then they say "Just as a friend"   
> I wrote it in such a complicated manner which shows just confused they themselves are about this connection.   
> Using Lance's POV to keep the further stories a surprise.  
> I'll answer anymore queries if you have any in comment section  
> Enjoy the chapter ya'll. Enjoy the frequent updates for as long as possible!  
> Toodles!

Now love at first sight was a commonly used concept in movies and dramas only and it is actually liked by people. What actually puts a twist in the plot is when those feelings are realized late on in the story. That is exactly was the Serrano’s youngest boy was feeling. He had been thinking about forming a closer bond with the artist he had met a few days back but only as a “friend”. He was too innocent to actually understand that he had fallen in love with an already committed man.

Keith was the only thing on his mind the entire day. He was at swimming practice and after changing into his swimming outfit, he started doing some stretches lazily. Usually, his warm-up exercises had way more enthusiasm in them but he was not focusing at all. This was noticed by his childhood best friend and swimming partner, Hunk Garret. He a tanned male with a traditional taste in fashion and wearing Hawaiian swimming trunks was natural for him. “Buddy! If the coach notices you exercising like that, he’ll scream your head off” Hunk called him out. “Oh, right. Gosh, I’m so sorry!” Lance snaps back to reality and stops.

“Dude, you have been out of it lately,” Hunk told him walking over to stop him from working out again. “Yeah, it’s nothing. No need to worry bro” Lance informed him. “Okayy…that’s good. Are you free after practice? Shay and Pidge don’t have cram school today so they said we can meet up” Hunk asked his best friend excitedly.

Pidge Holt was another childhood friend of Hunk and Lance and they were together until she decided to go one of the best schools in the country which was NOT where Hunk and Lance went. It was only when she was not studying that they could meet. Shay Locket was Pidge’s best friend from high and Hunk’s current girlfriend. She followed a path similar to Pidges but she struggled with her studies far more than Pidge.

 “That’s amazing! Well then, swim away and I will catch you later” Hunk encouraged him and went away. Lance asked himself if he should have shared his little story with Hunk but he did not want to worry the boy. It’s better if he keeps the juice to himself.

The practice was over and thankfully Lance was still at the top of his game. He was easily the best swimmer at his school and possibly one of the best in the whole country. After showering and changing; he texted Hunk to meet him at the school gate. Hunk came up a little late as he was held up the coach. They both then walked all the way to Café Le Rouge, a fancy pseudo-French place which sold some of the best beverages ever so it was a staple for the gang.

As they walked in, the girls sat in a faraway booth for some privacy. Pidge, a short legged and short haired blonde haired female with round, nerdy glasses waved at them. “You guys! Over here!” she yelled at them slightly embarrassing Shay. “Hi, Pidgeon! Hello, my love” Hunk greeted the girls and lightly kissed Shay’s check before sitting down opposite to her. Shay was a bit shy but she was smiling at her boyfriend. “How are you guys?” she asked both of them daintily. In the nerdy girl’s opinion, Shay acted like that in front everyone as if she was putting up an act. No doubt they were close friends but Pidge generally did not like Shay’s strange way of interaction with boys- actually a certain boy.

“We’re good. It was a hard day at practice but it was still fun!” Lance told and Hunk nodded in agreement. Those 4 continued talking about a lot of random things that went on in their lives ordered a lot of food. With the discussions they were having, even 10 servings of that food were not enough. When they were finally done, Hunk offered to walk his girlfriend home as they lived nearby while Lance was stuck with Pidge. He didn’t mind her, in fact, he was hoping for an opportunity to talk to Pidge.

When talking about a sensitive matter, Pidge always took precedence as she had more of a logical approach to the issue than Hunk. As they walked, Lance started talking to her. “Pigeon, can I talk to you about something?” he asked her a bit hesitantly. “Yeah, is there something you need?” she looked at him concerned as Lance was independent enough to take care of himself and rarely ever asked for help. “There is this person…I met a few days back” he talked and she nodded telling him to continue “W-well, I want to be friends with him but I only text him once and I really don’t know how to progress”

Pidge was beaming with happiness as she thought Lance might have a crush and was faking it being a friend. “Hon, you take your phone and text. Hi, hello, how are you whatsoever! That is how most relationships start!” she told him boasting though she never was in a relationship herself. Lance blushed immensely. How can two men be in a relationship?! This girl was bonkers and he didn’t think of Keith like that. He just wanted a really cool friend like Keith. They continued and Pidge told him to text standing right there so that she knows he is trying. For a shy boy like Lance; he will die suffocating himself but will not start a basic conversation with someone.

Lance typed a text and erased it. He repeated it until he got the right text which was “Hello, Keith. How are you? I hope you are okay and your artwork is going well”. It sounded like writing a letter back in the 20th century.  Pidge was disappointed but regardless, she was satisfied. She parted ways with Lance and he got home safely.

“Hello, my munchkin model brother who loves me to the moon and back” Veronica swooned over him as he came in through the door. He was weird out since he knew she only did this when she wanted a favor from him. “What is it, sis? You don’t have to butter me up” he asked nonchalantly. “Well, lovely boy, I have decided when we are going out with Acxa and Keith,” Ronny told him and his ears stood up almost like a dog when it hears something interesting happening “And it is…TOMORROW’

Lance was flabbergasted and he had just sent that embarrassing text a few moments ago!

* * *

 

Earlier in Keith’s home, that very same day, was an important guest coming. It was his bestie and he was about to spill some serious tea to her. He checked his phone and his texts; Allura had messaged that she’d be over in about the next 10 minutes while there was still no text from Lance after that one day. Allura wanted to meet Keith some time ago but she had to attend a few lectures so he plans were postponed a bit. Keith wanted to talk to the swimmer boy but he was too arrogant to actually text someone first.

A car moved over just then in the driveway and a dark-skinned woman with stunning white blonde hair walked out of it. Keith went over to open the door before she could even ring the bell. Allura stood there in an icy white dress with matching heels and accessories. “Hey, handsome! How is my favorite person in the whole wide world doing? ”Allura waved at him as she went inside the house on her own and sat down on the couch. The artist followed after her and sat down beside her. Keith had a class early in the morning that day so he was pretty decently dressed. 

“I’m fine, you tell? How are you? How is your darling boyfriend?” Keith winked at her and she cackled. “Hon, we are well just like you and your mistress *wink *wink*” Allura batted her eyelashes at him teasing him about him and Acxa. This is how a proper best friends forever conversation started as all they could do was annoy and tease each other until they were out of content.

Instead of fighting of Allura’s remarks like usual, Keith said something very straightforwardly. “I think I might have found some else whom I love” Allura was shook by his words. A little back story on these was that the person Allura was dating was actually Acxa’s older brother, Lotor. Unlike Acxa and Keith’s relationship which had been faltering for a very long time, Allura and Lotor were in a much more successful state; the 2 of them were engaged and soon set to be married once Allura graduates. “Are you kidding me?” Allura yelled at him. He hurriedly y like covered her mouth as she was unnecessarily loud. “Shhhh! It’s nothing shocking. Our relationship was just not working” Keith clarified his decision. “Keefy, Aki really loves you. Also if you break my future sister-in-law’s heart, I will not forgive you” she warned him.

“Are you forcing her on me? I don’t feel the same the anymore” he told her once again.

“And Lotor will kill you if you break her heart”

“I DON’T LOVE HER!!”

“YES YOU DOO!! And tell me, who is this new person who made you change your mind about Aki?” Lulu asked angrily. “It-its someone else. I met him just once and-“ Keith started when Allura cut in “IT’S A MALE?! Keith, let me tell you this before you screw things up with Aki. Your relationship with a male won’t work out because you are not gay! It’s just a fluke! Forget it and trust me”

The artist was baffled at her response. Indeed he never felt that he was homosexual and this “fluke” might not work out. He might ruin his relationship and also Lance’s life by involving himself romantically. They weren’t meant to be; it might just be Lance’s good looks as a model which made him seem attractive to Keith. He sighed and realized Aki was the one for him. “Fine, I won’t focus on him,” Keith told her “And you will fix things with Acxa” Allura completed for him.

After that, they ordered tacos and watched a movie on Netflix. They talked throughout the movie so they didn’t know what was happening in the movie. She told him about her school life and vice versa. It was during the movie when Keith received the following text from Lance on his cell phone.

  **LanceyLance-w-:** Hello, Keith. How are you? I hope you are okay and your artwork is going well.

The level of formality in that text made Keith burst out in laughter. Allura looked at him and she was weird out. “Everything cool, bro?” she inquired. “Yeah, it’s all chill!” he told her. She ignored and went back to munching tacos. When Keith stopped laughing, he typed his reply and sent it.  

 **Samurai_Kogane:**  You sound like such a nerd. Chill out, bro! I won’t eat you and yeah I’m fine, you tell?    


	5. "Let's Be Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends or more? A question you'll have to ask after finishing every chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of fun writing this fic so i hope you all will have a lot of fun reading it.  
> Regular updates may not be possible from now one but I'll once every 2 to 3 days. 
> 
> The story is confusing? You don't understand the route taken? Don't worry and ask me anything. I'll give as much spoiler free as I can.  
> If you like it, leave a comment, some kudos and share will all your writer and reader friends.  
> TOodles!

Keith was at his university, in the cafeteria eating their special turkey sandwich when Acxa called him. He picked his phone up and received the call, gulping down his bite before greeting Acxa. “Hi, what’s up, Aki?” he asked her grabbing for a water bottle. “Um, Keith, we are going out with Ronny and Lance today. I’ll come to your university at 3. We’ll go from there, okay?” She informed him. He had been okay with the plan for a while but after hearing what Allura had to say yesterday, he did not want to meet Lance. “Do I have to?” he whined. “Yes you do, come ‘on you promised,” he told and closed the phone. He heaved a breath; it’s okay though, he’ll get through this for his girlfriend.

“Hi, Kogane, looking forward to your final project man, best of luck” James Griffin called out to him as he walked by. James was from the same course as Keith and they were good friends. “Right, thanks!” he replied. Though he still had an important project to finish, he couldn’t come up with any ideas. He got up and left for his next lecture as the bell rang. He was not that focused in class since his mind was still stuck on the problem with Lance.

There were actually a few factors that might not allow Lance and Keith to be in a relationship: the fact that they are both men, they are several years apart and that Keith is already committed and Lotor might kill him for hurting Acxa. That solved it; Keith will not pursue this relationship but they can…still, be friends.

After classes were over, Keith went to the parking area of the university were Acxa was waiting for him by his motorbike. “It is 2:55, you are early,” he told her. She pushed his bangs out of her face and hopped on wearing the blue helmet. “I don’t care!” she smirked at him and he couldn’t say anything after that. He hung his bag on his shoulders and hopped with his helmet. Keith pulled his bike out of the parking area slowing and pick up the pace as he reached the roadway. This time they had chosen a different mall for their meeting so the way for longer. Acxa was holding on to Keith for dear life as he was driving faster than usual.

When they arrived, Veronica had specified a meeting place so that is where they went. It was in front of the pharmacy in the mall near the entrance. Acxa saw Veronica and jumped in for a little hug. Right beside Ronny, Lance was standing in knee-length shorts and a grey T-shirt. They were pretty plain clothes but even in those, Lance looked spectacular.  When Keith saw him once again, he all he could think of was how beautiful this boy was with his toned body. Lance stretched out a hand to greet Keith which is brought him back to reality.

From Lance’s perspective, Keith in his regular trousers and shirt with the iconic red jacket looked really handsome. What bothered him was that he only kept staring at him and did not come to say hello. To him, it seemed as if Keith was being slightly arrogant but that was when he understood that he was the younger one and it was him who was supposed to go forward first. What would he know was going on in Keith’s mind?

That was when the girls announced they would be going shopping now so they can hang out or whatever they want to do. Acxa and Ronny left when Keith was left alone with Lance. The model boy has a little pink blush coloring his cheeks as he asked Keith “D-Do you wanna-um I don’t know- go t-to the arcade” he was stuttering which Keith thought was a little endearing. “Sure, I don’t mind” the artist’s flirting skills kicked in again but this time he sincerely was aiming for friendship. Go away bad thoughts!

They headed to the arcade when Lance said he’d be the one to pay but Keith butted in. his arrogance did not want a person younger than him paying so he split the amount. With the loaded card, they began playing 2 player games with racing and an apocalypse. They played games where they were either cops or robbers and had a lot of fun. What infuriated Keith was that he lost to Lance in almost every single game. Finally, Lance had let his guard down and he was extremely happy with Keith. He felt their bond deepen.

When they were done, Lance walked backward in front of Keith so he could see his face while talking. “I didn’t know you were such a sore loser- oops sorry” he stuck his tongue out apologetically. “Shut up! I’m not used to these. The next time we meet, it will be – Lance, watch out!” Keith yelled and yanked Lance by his hand into his arms. A stay trolley was about to come hit Lance as the owner had lost control over the slope.  The owner apologized to the pair and took his cart away but Lance was still tightly gripped in the artist’s arms.

“Um- that scared me. Can you, like, um, let me go?” he asked awkwardly. A little warmth appeared on his cheeks. That was when Keith noticed that the swimmer’s waist and broad shoulders were still contained in his arms. Keith let of him immediately, being slightly embarrassed by his actions. “I-I’m so-sorry” Keith stuttered looking away. “I-It’s fine,” Lance told him while fidgeting with his arms. Keith’s arms felt so good on his waist. He left a small tingly sensation to the younger the male.

The atmosphere became slightly uncomfortable again but that was when Keith but in. he could not allow his dumb feelings to disturb the connection they had made. “Let’s go get some chicken wings from the cafeteria. This mall has my favorite spot” he changed the topic and took Lance by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the food court. Lance was too kind and beautiful a person to not be a part of the artist’s life. if there was no chance of them being able to work out a relationship than a sweet friendship was more than enough.

Lance, on the other hand, was happy that Keith was being caring towards him. He felt that they had progressed a little on their friendship on this outing. In all honestly, Keith seemed to be a person with a daunting character which frightened Lance when they first met but after seeing him play regular games in the arcade and be excited about food, Lance found Keith to be down to Earth. He smiled and pulled his arm away from Keith. “I’ll walk with you. No need to the rush; the wings aren’t going anywhere” the swimmer boy told Keith when he came to a halt. He smiled at him and both the males strode to the food court.

* * *

 

“Now that we are friends, I don’t think we need to rely on Veronica and Acxa to arrange a meeting for us” Lance spoke while scarfing down a plate of Buffalo wings. Keith was startled by his comment. “I guess” he replied and wiped his fingers with tissues places on the table. “I mean to say *gulp*that we can hang out whenever we want. I’d love for you to meet my friends” Lance looked at him with twinkling eyes like a kid. Well, he was a kid compared to Keith. The artist was not really interested in meeting people other than Lance but if that made him happy, he’d gladly take some time out.

“Sure, by the way, you never told me you were a model” Keith changed the subject. This time it was Lance’s turn to try and the change the subject but he was much too honest of a person. “Model?! I mean, I am one – on a small scale but I-I don’t like sharing much details about that” Lance put his finished plate on the side, hoping Keith would not ask more questions. Keith felt the nervousness in Lance’s voice thus he stopped poking anymore on the subject. “You can ask me about swimming though!” lance followed up excitedly “In fact, it would be great if we could swim together”

His offer was charming but Keith did not know how to swim. He wouldn’t want to act like a loser in front of a child. “Let’s see then, I don’t know if I’ll have time so no promises” Keith warned him getting up. Lance felt a little chill; Keith’s response seemed cold to him. He stopped pushing any further. Thankfully, Veronica texted him just that they were done shopping and they could leave now. They two boys waited patiently near the entrance of the food court for the girls. After bidding a lonely farewell, both men were on their ways back home.             

   


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my brother and...Haniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, i got sometime so here is an update.  
> Now things are surely annoying, i understand but give this a comment, any feedback and some Kudos.  
> Next few chapters will definitely turn the tides so stay tuned and give me lots of love and encouragement so I don't lose interest in my own work.
> 
> Toodles!

Keith realized once again that sitting empty minded in his studio would do no one anyone good. No inspiration or ideas and now he had even lost the will power to pick up the brush. He checked his phone for messages which there were none. The artist decided to call his best friend to the nearby Starbucks so they could talk and hang out a bit. He dialed her cell number into his phone. After the first ring, she received the call. “Yo Keefy! What’s up?” she asked him right away. “Lulu, I was thinking, you free sometime today, I was thinking we could meet up,” he asked her.

“Cool, I’m fine with it, let’s meet up in front of the Starbucks near your place in an hour and a half,” Lulu told the artist and hung up the phone. She was always in a hurry which is understandable since she had regular classes, unlike Keith who was rarely ever even in his college. He slipped his phone in his pants pockets and left the studio to get some fresh air. Krolia was not at home either so he just took a can of grape juice from the kitchen and went to sit in the front yard.

The weather was pleasant that day; slightly cold but a little sunlight to present as well. He sat on the swing he had placed in the yard some time back. Keith swayed back and forth, trying not to spill his juice when he saw a cab pull over in the driveway. Strange, as he had not called a cab nor was he expecting someone today. the door opened and the person who came out of the door was none other than his older brother, Takashi Shirogane.

“Holy hell! Shiro!” Keith exclaimed ecstatically. He left his drink and his swing empty to go and hug his older brother. Shiro said he would be coming for Thanksgiving and there was still more than a month left than what could be the purpose of his visit? “Hey, little buddy, how are ya?” Shiro hugged Keith back. He was an above average male with a heavy built. Shiro, contrary to his name, had matt black hair similar to Keith’s. “I was so not expecting to see you of all people,” Keith told Shiro and moved towards the trunk of the cab. Certainly, Shiro would not come back home from miles away without any luggage.

“Thanks, buddy, I just had some business to take care of here so I’m in town for like a week” Shiro informed the artist boy “By the way, where is mom?” Keith took out two bulky suit cases and placed them on the ground while Shiro paid the taxi driver. “Mom is at work, she’ll be home soon. If I would have known you were coming today, I would not have made plans with Allura” Keith told his brother remorsefully. “Nah, that’s fine. I’m really tired already. I’ll have some tea and sleep while you can go out and have fun” Shiro patted the artist’s fluffy bangs.

The brother went inside the house; Keith went upstairs to stack his brother’s bags in his room while Shiro was putting on some tea. The artist thought it would be best if he changed as well since he had to meet up with Allura soon.  He went to his own room and changed into black jeans with a red and black plaid shirt. He only had a few colors he liked hence the lackluster outfits. He came downstairs and sat with Shiro for a while. “You taking the car?” Shiro asked Keith looking at his outfit. “Nah, gonna walk there. Becomes too much of a hassle to park the bike” the artist told his brother while tying the lace of his combat boots.

“You have a bike!?” Shiro yelled at Keith startling him and knocking over the vase in the entryway. “Dude, what the eff?” Keith moved from the glass to grab a broom and dustpan. “I’ve had one for about 2 years now. Why are you so shocked? “Keith inquired while cleaning the mess he had made, courtesy of his brother. “Mom told me she got you a car. I had always told her to not get a bike since my accident” Shiro reasoned wearing a melancholic expression on his face. Shiro always had a wild side to him similar to Keith’s when he was in college but after he crashed his bike into a vendor and got into an accident which made him hospitalized for a month, stopped being so rowdy. Seeing Keith do the same things as him freaked him out a little.

“I know how to take care of myself. Chill out” Keith reassured him and leaving the broom and collected shards in the corridor, he left the house. Shiro sighed and plopped on the sofa. All he could do was pray his idiotic brother does not get into any trouble like him.

Starbucks was not that far away from home so Keith was there in about 10 minutes. It would be difficult for Allura to find him if he went inside so he just waited by the entrance. He was one of those mysteriously attractive people which is why it was not strange to see women- even men walk by him and whisper about how hot he is. He was scrolling down his twitter when a lavish convertible stopped in front of the outlet.

“Bye babe, thank you so much” Allura kissed Lotor, her tall, silver-haired and just ripped enough fiancé on the cheek and walked out the convertible. She saw Keith and waved at him. Keith knew Lotor was a show-off but he was not a bad guy. He waved him before Allura jumped on him to give him their best friends hug. “I never thought you would call me out,” she told him tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Well, I want to talk and stuff. I was bored” Keith stated and the pair walked inside the shop. Keith stood in the line for gent while Allura stood in the queue for ladies which was longer than Keith’s. The line seemed to be never-ending; did they pick a wrong day? Finally, Keith could place his order for a latte. Thankfully, their service was quick so he took his coffee and saved a seat for Allura. There was a magazine rack kept next to the tables he was sitting at. The artist thought, why not check them out to pass some time while Allura got her coffee and possibly bagel she loved bagels. Keith traced them from head to toe looking for any non-celebrity news one and found a familiar face one of these magazines. “Oh my god what!” he whispered screamed and yanked the magazine out bumping into Allura. “Careful, you almost spilled my drink” she warned him and sat down before him. “Dude, check this out. This is the guy I was telling you about” He shoved the magazine towards her. “Oh, your gay crush…Keith, do you know who this is?” Allura looked at him solemnly.

“This is Lance, Veronica’s younger brother and he is not my gay crush” Keith argued. “Yes, that is true but he is an up and coming model as well. He had gotten modeling contracts from various popular local and international brands” Allura opened the magazine to find an article about him. Keith skimmed through it and looked at the mind-blowing, sexy pictures of Lance. Certainly, there were other young male and female models mentioned in the magazine, but Lance was all he saw.

“Not your gay crush- let me just remind you that you have a girlfriend” Allura reminded him and he rolled his eyes at her. Indeed Lance was beautiful and he’d take him as his lover any day but he could not tell Allura about that. ”I know, Lulu I think I know what to do now. Will you help me?” Keith asked his best friend and she could possibly never say no.

They had chugged down their drinks and were now at the nearest convenient store. They were at the magazine aisle looking through writings of all genres to find stuff about Lance Serrano. Keith had decided to do his research on Lance’s modeling career all by himself since he did not wish to talk about it. Maybe there were some problems that he had which he did not wish to discuss but Keith was no one to make assumptions.  But another thing that bothered him was a name that showed up kept showing up instead of Lance’s.

All the articles he saw had one thing or another thing written about Lance in a positive context. What was it that made him feel bad about this? Everything seemed to be perfect other than that name. Allura tagged along with him but she did her part of the research online. Even everything she found was positive Lance except a few haters you can find anywhere. There were no scandals or strange rumors about him.

Allura was not into the idea of looking into a person’s bio who might end up ruining up one of her friend's relationship but to help Keith, she gave it a look here and there. “Haniel, Haniel oh and look, Haniel!!! Who the hell is Haniel?” she was angry as she could find no leads and random name kept on showing up. Keith looked at the articles Allura had been reading and he made a thoughtful expression. “I…I will personally look into” he spoke and purchased all the magazines which even mention Haniel slightly.  

After going back and forth with the information he found, he went back home. Allura was picked up Lotor from Keith’s place. This ended their day but not his curiosity.                     

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mention of Haniel is very abrupt I understand and this name will show up after plenty of chapters now since it is important to the plot. I decided way too late in the game to give a slight glance of Lance's life as a model. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you don't mind.


	7. “My fiancé is…a man”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats out of the bag and hello feelings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update! Hope guys enjoy this chapter. Things would be getting real jazzy now!  
> The next update would also be available soon, I'm sure I am not the best editor so feel free to point out my mistakes.
> 
> If you have liked my work thus far, leave a comment and some Kudos. Any feedback will be appreciated.

The following morning, Keith woke up to his alarm and went through his morning routine. Fetching a cup of coffee to his room instead of sitting in the lounge while watching television, Keith started going through the pictures of Lance he had collected with Allura. They simply amazing; the best the artist had seen in his entire life. The themes were varying depending on which product was being advertised. That was when he landed upon a stunning image of the tanned boy wearing a tank top and shorts at the beach holding a drink that was going to hit the market.

Keith was looking at the magazines with sleepy eyes but this image opened them wide. It might have been the editing or the photoshopping nevertheless that image looked as if a part of the sun had been captured in a page. The heart of the image was the swimmer boy standing in the middle of the page, the sun rays bringing out the life of his slightly revealing outfit. He took a swig of his drink and looked at the picture again and a wave of motivation washed over him.

There was nothing more he wanted to do than paint that same photograph, nay the same boy in his own style. He wanted to paint a picture of Lance on his blank canvas. The next thing he knew, he was changing into a more comfortable and ragged up outfit and hustling to his studio. The artist shut the door behind him and prepared his equipment. The acrylic paints along with brushes and a palette were placed on the high table beside his easel as he propped himself up on the stool. He closed his eyes to send his mind in a frenzy of painting. The brush in his hand automatically started dipping it’s self in the blobs of paint and leaving strokes on the canvas.

He shot open his eyes to work on this project with immense focus. He worked on the outline with a bit of light brown and black. Even though he wanted to recreate the scene with Lance on the ocean, the sunset beach background could stay on the back burner for now. The structure of this beautiful male had to be done perfectly. Keith found his outfit to be too childish; even though Lance was still a young boy. Instead of recreating that exact look, Lance in the painting was wearing a white button-up shirt which looked slightly damp and green khakis. Not too old, not too young; the swimmer boy looked like a million dollars.

Once the picture was complete (as complete as it could be), Keith took a second look at his work. It would’ve been stunning to any outsider but to Keith, it still felt like it was lacking something. After 5 minutes of reviewing, he noticed that Lance’s figure was a bit disproportionate. The shoulders were too broad, that is how Keith remembered them. Given that the pair had only met twice, this was the best he could remember.

The image of Lance made Keith want to meet him again. He wanted to talk to him, have lunch with him, laugh with him, hold him, kiss him- and the trail of thoughts was cut when the stool he sat on tipped over. Bam and the artist was flat on the floor. He rubbed his butt which was at the pinnacle of the fall. That was painful but it what he gets for being so rude to the one he loves. “This is so damn annoying” Keith clicked his tongue and got up.

He looked back at the time when he went out with Lance the last time. They were fine and having fun until he decided to screw things over with his rude mouth. His crush on the boy had only grown ever since but he was too arrogant to apologize. Indeed water sports were things he was indifferent about but he shouldn’t have shunned the boy out like that. The flipped his phone open and began typing a text.

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Hey, buddy, I’m sorry for being so rude the other day.

He sent the text without looking at it twice. It hammered his ego a little but it was worth it. If Keith could see Lance again, he was prepared to do anything. He took out a black sheet from inside the shelves racked up against the walls in his studio and covered the picture of Lance with them. The artist switched the light off and headed downstairs to watch some TV.

In the lounge, Shiro was waiting for Keith with Krolia. The whole family was assembling but for what? “What’s up?” Keith greeted and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. “Nothing, nothing at all” Shiro told him and Krolia shrugged. “He gathered us today to talk about something. Come on honey, spill the beans!” the mother whined.

“Okay, so, I-I don’t want our thanksgiving to be a mess-“ He began “Honey don’t tell me you have work that day too. This is so annoying!” Krolia finished. “Mom, let’s let him speak,” Keith told her and took his attention back to Shiro who had a solemn expression on his face. he was fiddling his hands and adjusting his feet in some rather uncomfortable position. “On Thanksgiving, I was bringing home my fiancé so that you all can meet and get to know each other” Shiro started once again, he eyes darting at his family’s faces to see any incoming response.

“You told us that already and I’m really happy to have some special company in November” the mother retorted. Obviously, this was not the only thing he wanted to discuss and Krolia was simply acting oblivious. “T-the thing is that my, m-my fiancé is…a man” the poor man was stuttering and looking at his brother and mom to see if they have anything to add to that.

“You’re…gay?” Keith confirmed. “W-well, not gay I mean, I like him but I’m not gay!” he clarified. “Dude, you are engaged to a man. That means you’ll marry him and you’ll be recognized as a gay couple. There is nothing wrong with that! That’s so bomb and I’m super proud you found someone-“ Keith slowed down when he saw Shiro looking hopefully at their mother for her reaction.

“S-Shiro, honey, i-I’ll need some time…to deal with this” Krolia looked flabbergasted and before Shiro could ask her anything, she grabbed her keys, coat, and phone and left the house. “Mom, Mom!” he called out but she didn’t respond. “Shit man, this is what I was afraid of!” Shiro croaked as he tried to hold back his tears. “Shit, shit, goddamnit!” he punched the coffee table before them leaving a small mark.

Keith immediately got up and hugged his brother. “Hey, hey, hey, man, don’t cry. It’s okay, she just needs some time, okay” he tried to console him. It certainly did shock him but Keith could relate to his brother’s situation so he was accepting of it. “But, I thought it-it would be fine” Shiro responded wiping his face, regaining composure. “And it is, just a little time, there-there” Keith told him. Would this happen again, if Keith told his mother that he might also be interested in …another man?

* * *

 

“…I decided it would be okay to through the acid in her face!” Pidge yelled at the top of her while standing on the park bench. Hunk and Lance burst into laughter while Shay chuckled slightly. This group of friends decided to gather at the local to spend time together and enjoy the open air after school. “But she did not do that as the teacher called her up for the presentation right at that moment” Shay clarified.

Pidge was talking about a story the happen earlier at school where she almost threw acid on her Chemistry Lab partner as she was being a nuisance to her work. “You know what girl; I think you need to let off some steam and find some time to pamper yourself. I know! You should find a boyfriend” Hunk told her and looked around the park for some decent men. His eyes landed on Lance of course who had taken his phone out. “YES! You should date Lance! You guys are perfect of each other, aren’t they babe?” Hunk exclaimed taking Shay into an agreement with him.

“Zip it, moron!” Pidge retorted, a bit angrily while jumping down from the bench. She sat beside Lance and saw him reading a text. “It’s okay, I’m cool with it. Type that” Pidge told him. “Excuse me?” the swimmer boy looked her, confused.

“You hitting on him, right? Then do as I say” she told him confidently.

“Hitting on whom?” Hunk asked but was swept away by his girlfriend who wanted to go and have some lemonade. “Be right back guys”

“Pidge, lower your voice and I’m his friend. I am not gay; I wouldn’t flirt with a man”

“Okay, then why are you so embarrassed by this Keith guy’s text?” Pidge asked him. Lance had received Keith text a few minutes ago so he was working on a reply. “It’s just…he was kinda mean to me, the other so he just apologized” Lance shut his phone off and heaved a sigh. He was indeed confused about this friend. “Well then accept the apology and invite him for a meeting.  How about at your place? I can be there too and tomorrow is Saturday so hooray” Pidge gave him some advice. He took his phone up and typed a text. Pidge grinned a little after seeing the message Lance had typed.

 **LanceyLance-w-:** It’s okay man, I didn’t mind but to compensate, how about we have lunch together tomorrow?

 **LanceyLance-w-:** Say at my place tomorrow. Around 3?

He put his phone aside, hiding a little blush on his face with his palms. “Attaboy!” Pidge ruffled his brown locks. Lance heard a ring and saw that a reply was already present on his phone. “Oh god! Pidge, you ought to be there tomorrow” Lance looked at her, completely wowed.

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Thank god!!!!!! :D

 **Samurai_Kogane:** And lunch sounds great. See ya later, handsome.

After the text, a crazy handsome selfie of Keith was attached and it made Lance’s heart go pitter patter!                  


	8. The Gremlin and the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before the real drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good (at least what I think)  
> You guys! Give your comment and feedback on how you are liking the story thus far
> 
> If you enjoy it, some Kudos and comments.  
> Feel free to point out any errors too.  
> Toodles

Keith was dressing up to go to Lance’s place for lunch. He wore a grey button-up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was longer than average man’s hair so it would take him some time to set with gel and hair spray. Usually, he’d go in public looking like a hobo but today without even realizing, he was dressing himself up.

Yesterday, he had agreed to Lance’s invitation for lunch in quite a flirty manner (sending a picture). Seeing Shiro come out to his family yesterday gave him some motivation to act on his own love life as well. As amazing as Acxa is, he did not connect with her on the same level. And he need to come out to his mom; he’d only have to say he’s bisexual which probably would create less of a fuss than Shiro revealing he is gay. He had decided to eventually break up with Acxa, who knows when that’ll happen, and court Lance. Also, the courting part comes first because what if Lance rejects him? He was not sure if Lance was into guys or not but today he’ll figure it out. It’s was hit or miss.

Things had been really tense since yesterday at the Kogane household. The boys’ mother did not come home yesterday adding much to their worry and Shiro had locked himself up in his room. All he could wait for was his flight back home to his lover. The artist was not aware of the story of Shiro falling in love but that was a discussion for another time. He skipped downstairs all giddy due to his new found determination. Before leaving, he knocked at his brother’s door. “Bro, I’m leaving, okay? If mom comes home, tell me. I’ll have my phone on at all times” Keith walked away but then the door of the room opened. “…have a good day” Shiro spoke with a little pause after coming out of the room.

His eyes seemed sore from…crying. This broke Keith’s heart; to see his strong and reliable big brother in distress. He placed a hand on his muscular shoulder, much impressed by the firmness, and tried to comfort him. “Relax, okay” he reassured and wore his pair of combat boots and biker gloves. He walked out the door with his bike’s keys and phone. Keith had received Lance’s location on his phone earlier today via text. He put that in the GPS and zoomed out of the driveway on his badass motorbike.

* * *

 

Lance was pacing around the huge yard of his family’s mansion. Pidge was sitting on the glass looking at a line of ants walking out of their hole. She told him yesterday that she’d be here to meet his sweetheart; to which he yelled out “He’s not my sweetheart”. The swimmer boy was definitely nervous as he couldn’t sit still. He wanted to be the first one to greet Keith when he would walk through the front door.

Even though it was a Saturday, his entire family was out for work or class. He had the house to himself and he was glad. His mom asked the chef to prepare an excellent lunch for her son and his friends before she left for a charity event.  “You do this kind of shit and expect me to think you are not into him?” Pidge exclaimed. “Look, it’s the first time a person who is not you or Hunk is coming to my place. I have a pass to be nervous” Lance retorted and went over for the umpteenth time to see if someone rang the doorbell. Pidge found it quite nice to see her friend so energetic about meeting someone but a distasteful memory crossed her mind just then. His face contorted and she walked over to Lance. “Lance, who is this person? How much do you know about him?” she asked him solemnly.

“What’s up with you all of the sudden?” Lance looked at her puzzlingly. “Don’t tell me you’re getting yourself in trouble again” she spoke a little angrily. As someone who had been with Lance for several years now, Pidge knew a lot about the hell that went down in Lance’s life with the initiation of his modeling career. She was scared to meet this “Keith” person now because what if he repeats the same incidents that completely wrecked Lance’s life?

“Katie, I promise I will not get into trouble. Keith is…just a f-friend” he was a bit hesitant to answer. Even he was not aware of how this connection might work out for him. It was not easy to convince her but Lance managed to get away once the doorbell rang. “Finally!” he shouted and moved away from the door. He wanted to give the outlook that he was not desperately waiting for him.

Keith had parked his bike in their driveway which times bigger than his own and he rang the bell. The door automatically unlocked (courtesy of Lance standing by the control panel). He carefully opened the door and walked inside. “Hello~, anybody home?” the artist called out. Lance popped out from behind the door to inside the mansion. “Hi, Keith!” Lance jumped to hug Keith the moment he was completely in sight. “Whoa!” the artist panicked “Oh hey Lance”

Lance had wrapped Keith in a tight hug with his arms around the artist’s neck. Usually, only Acxa would give him such hugs but he was in a predicament. In case of Acxa, he’d hold her waist to return the embrace and in the case of his friends and family, he’d hold them by the shoulders. Should I hold the shoulders or the waist? Unfortunately, before he could find his solution, Lance was already off him and dragging Keith to meet Pidge.  

“Keith, meet one of my great friends, Pidge!” he told him. Pidge was hesitant to hold her hand out to meet him. She was suspicious of him and he seemed older than a regular high school student. _”Is he out of his mind?”_ Pidge yelled inside her mind while trying to a calm front. Gulping, she extended her hand to greet him. “That’s a gremlin! He totally gives me the Grinch vibes” Keith chuckled.

Pidge was baffled. “LANCE!!” she screamed. “KEITH!!” Lance screamed. “What~?” Keith sniggered. “Pidge is a girl!” the swimmer boy clarified.

“That is not what I meant!” she stated.

“That’s even weird. Like she’s a gremlin and a woman with zero curves. Who’d ever call you human” the artist added oil to the fire.

“GO AWAY!” Pidge yelled and she was about to walk away huffing when Lance grabbed her arm. “Come on, he is kidding, right?” the swimmer looked his guest for confirmation. He nodded and did the most shocking thing ever.

Here comes the flirty Keith. He leaned over and gently pecked Pidge on her cheek. “You’re real cute, ya know” he whispered in a raspy voice in her ear. A deep shade of red covered her face in anger and mortification. “ASSHOLE!!” she yelled and ran inside the house. The artist was practically rolling on the floor after seeing her reaction. Lance was absolutely flabbergasted. This was the first time anyone made Pidge blush like that. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders and snapped his fingers. “Let’s go in, shall we? I’m starved” he asked and the pair headed inside.

Of course, the swimmer boy found it amusing to be around Keith like that but a wave of some strange emotion ran over him. Maybe it was…envy?

* * *

 

The 3 of them sat around the small table on the terrace as the vastness of the dining room was a bit much for just the 3 of them. The food was absolutely delectable; Keith felt like he was at Micheline star restaurant. There was not much talk during the lunch as the atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable due to the little stunt Keith pulled with Pidge. Even Lance couldn’t hold up a proper conversation with Keith as he thought that might offend Pidge.

After lunch, the maid cleared the table; Lance wanted to make some coffee for himself and his friends so he excused himself of the awkward atmosphere. “Whew, god why did I do this to myself” the swimmer boy mumbled while heading inside to fetch coffee.  Meanwhile, the gremlin and artist were trying their best to avoid eye contact. There was no food either to use as an excuse to not talk; Keith was the one who created this tension so it was up to him to clear it.

“Listen gr-I mean Pidge, I’m sorry about what I did earlier. I was just joking around; I didn’t think you wouldn’t be cool with it. After all, you are one of Lance’s friends” the artist pardoned.  His apology seemed pretty genuine and even Pidge wasn’t so stuck up to hold a grudge for something so petty. “I-It’s fine, I guess” she replied making a split second eye contact. “So, tell me more about yourself. You seem kinda possessive about Lance; are you into him?” he asked bluntly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Not you too, why can’t we just be considered friends? Besides, I like…someone else” she murmured the last part while fiddling with her glasses. “What about you, are you trying your luck with Lance? Are you gay?” she asked a similar question a little indifferently.

“Well, I have a girlfriend but as a matter of fact, I am bi” he stated proudly “And about Lance…I guess we’ll have to wait and watch” he voice showed slight determination and an equal amount of uncertainty. Just then, Lance walked in holding a tray with 3 hello kitty mugs on top. “Wow, no more awkwardness” he chirped while setting the beverages down. “Yeah, we’re cool now” Pidge comforted him. “Oh Lance, I want to talk to you about my behavior the last time we-“Keith began as he was feeling guilty about his behavior.

“N-No, I-It’s okay. Y-you already apologized” he sputtered as he did not like to be put on a pedestal. “I want to make it up to you” the artist blushed a little as he was swallowing his pride “I-I want to take those swimming lessons you offered the other day”.

There was nothing else the world that would have made the swimmer boy happier. He became so excited he jumped from his seat. Lance’s sapphire eyes were glowing like never before which made Keith’s tint grow brighter. _“I wanna kiss him so bad right now!”_ he thought to himself and chuckled. The sat down and sorted the detail out for when he’d be free for a class. Pidge refused their invite flat out since she was not an athletic person at all. The day ended and Keith hopped on his bike to go home after bidding his friends farewell.

“Tackly little cups, eh. Simply adorable” he mumbled before speed out of the driveway. A shining grin covered his face; little did he know about the hell that was set loose at his home.  


	9. The First Stroke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda difficult to get time to write during exams so apologies for the minor delay.  
> Hope Ya'll enjoy this chapter  
> Don'f forget to leave a comment or some Kudos ;D
> 
> Toodles!

****

Keith arrived home on his trusty motorbike and parked inside the garage. It was slightly cramped there as his mother’s car was also parked there. He dropped his helmet inside the under seat trunk of his bike covered it with its red and black sheet to prevent it from getting dirty. When he stood before the main door of his house, he heard the sound of glass shattering. Following that, the sound of people screaming- rather a person screaming came. The grin he had on his face all the way home vanished as he struggled to open the lock.

He burst the door open to walk in on a peculiar scenario. In the living room, his mother stood next to a vase which had been tipped over with Shiro standing by the stairs with his luggage packed. There was also a stranger sitting on the couch in a nuns outfit. His entrance made everyone look his way putting him the spotlight. “What the heck’s going on here?!” he inquired, voice dark and deep; clearly this was not a dandy situation.

“Keith, honey, come here” Krolia signaled him. Her voice was nothing similar to the screeching he heard when he was outside however it still was grave. Was it even her who was screaming? The broke vase was evidence of her former rage. Keith walked over to her side. “This is Sister Narti; she is from the Cambia Cathedral. I’m sure you’ve been concerned about your brother since his-his little…revelation” she began, speaking the last words curtly. “Mom, I don’t like where this is go-“ he refuted when she shushed him up. “She has dealt with plenty of cases of gay conversion therapy in the past. Do you not think Shiro should go with her?” his mother asked him putting immense pressure on him. “If you think this I’ll go with these wackos then you are sorely mistaken, mother. IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE SOMEONE?!” Shiro blared tackling over his bags. “YOUNG MAN YOU STAY OUTSIDE OF THIS. YOU ARE GOING AND THAT’S FINAL! You have caused enough trouble already!” Krolia screeched and this sound horrified Keith.

He may have been an adult but he grew up in a delicate environment. Seeing that change terrified him and he began breaking out in cold sweat. “Mo-Mom, let’s talk this out. He might be able to ex“ Keith reasoned but it was futile. “May I have an answer to the question I posed?” she pressurized. “Will you not even let me explain mother?” Shiro pleaded, clenching his fists together. His was digging his nails inside his palms to prevent himself from shedding any tears. “Shiro, there is nothing good that comes out from two men or two women from being together. You’ll be devoid of an heir to your family name. The society would look down upon you” Krolia justified, calming her tone.

“Mother, no one gives a rats ass about society. Why don’t see what makes your son happy!” Keith bypassed her bull crap. Shiro's hands loosened up a little seeing his brother take his side. “My child, your mother is correct. Trust me and come to the church; we can cleanse you from all your impure emotions and create a brand new you” the sister got up and spoke finally. She supported herself with the side of the sofa which indicated that she may be sightless. “There is no friggin’ way I’m going anywhere with a shady character like you” Shiro responded and grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter.

Krolia and Sister Narti looked equally astounded by Shiro’s response. Keith then stepped in to make sure they had no further interaction. “Sister, with all due respect, how about you step out of here with me” Keith grabbed her by the arm to drag her out. She tried to retaliate but Keith was quick on his feet. He opened the door and walked out with her. He took his phone out and immediately ordered a cab. Hopefully, Shiro and Krolia wouldn’t wreck the house in the duration he was outside. “My child let me tell you; your brother is currently facing chaos within himself. He needs our help” Narti insisted. Keith knew it was useless to retaliate so he went with the flow as he already saw a cab coming from a distance.

“Yes, I understand and I’m sure we’ll be contacting you soon future. Please, now you should go before it gets late” The cab and Keith opened the door shoving the sister inside the cab. “Please tell the driver where you wish to go and farewell” the artist waved before her and headed inside. “Head my words child!” she yelled as the car drove away. “Stupid woman” he mumbled and saw another cab coming towards his home. “Did I accidentally order two?” Keith looked at his phone slightly concerned when Shiro walked out of the house with his bags.

“Shiro, where are you going?” Keith asked him since he was troubled. Did things get worse between him and their mother while he was here with the nun? “Keith, I love you a lot and thank you for supporting me. I’m going to stay at a hotel for the next two days and go back to Boston afterward. Take care, bye” Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder and started loading his stuff in the cab. “Mom, stop him, please! No Shiro, let’s talk things out!” the artist grabbed his brother’s arm and looked at him pleadingly. How can something so simple wreak such havoc in his ever so peaceful house? His heartbeat was rising while his head was throbbing. A gush of nausea attacked him making him a little dizzy but he managed to stay on his feet.

“Let him go. It’ll be better for him if he cools off. He has taken his dumb teenage phase too far!” Krolia exclaimed and went to her room, smashing the door shut. “Come on Shiro, be rational about this” Keith grumbled. He felt tears prickling his eyes as his brother shut the trunk of the cab. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you know where I am by tomorrow and we can have a talk elsewhere” Shiro gave his brother a sad smile, trying to soothe his worries. Keith’s brother got in the cab and had the cab driven completely out of sight; all he could do was there and watch…his family fall apart.

* * *

 

Dinner together with the family was completely off the table for the night. The artist lay on the bed trying to regularize his heartbeat but it was no use. His thoughts kept on piling; one on top of the other. What if Shiro never returns home now? They could no longer be a family. A lot of people have had problematic families but Keith’s was not one of them; this situation was relatively new to him. Krolia was not exactly wrong because being homosexual has its own prices to pay. It’s difficult to get a blood heir, the society is not accepting of them and regardless of it being 2019, the LGBTQ society still has to fight for its right.

But these problems do not strip them of their right to love one another, does it? The next thought to cross Keith’s mind was his relationship with Lance; he just barely started getting to know him but what if he has to face this retaliation as well. He felt his arms and legs starting to numb and his heart began palpitating. It might be okay for him work his way through these matters with his family but would Lance be willing to do the same. What if he doesn’t love him enough in the first place? It would be a lose-lose situation. In the absolute silence of the room, his heartbeat became loud enough to resonate from the walls of the room.

He tried to stop his thoughts from falling disarray when he tried to get up. “W-water” he groaned. He settled one of his feet on the ground while putting a pressure on it to stand up. The numb feeling from arms had traveled to his bottom limbs as well and his attempt to stand made him fall on the ground with a loud thud. He felt all oxygen around him vanish as he struggled to breathe. The artist took in long gasps breaths but it did no good. He felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead and arms. Keith was hyperventilating at that moment. He felt himself falling into this pit of darkness and despair from which there was no escape.

He closed his eyes to regain a sense of reality but it just made it worse. He stood in dark a room all by himself and he heard mad laughter of people from the surroundings. “SHUT UP!!” he yelled clutching the edge of the rug on his room’s floor. The laughter finally manifested into faces of people he was slightly familiar with but the most prominent on was of his mother. His nausea shot up to a mad level making him drool from the sides of lips. “I’m disappointed in you, son” Krolia from his imagination spoke in a calm demeanor. His face was filled with disgust and embarrassment as she turned away and straddled away from him. “MOM!” he screamed in his mind and that made him lose all control in his reality.

The nausea peaked and Keith finally expelled a hoard of water barf. He moved away from the vomit with most of his strength because it reeked like hell. God help him now since was about to lose consciousness. The last thing he remembered before dropping down to his abyss was the door creaking open a little.                                     


	10. Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POVS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late update but all the followers rest assured that this fanfic is far from being dropped.
> 
> Any questions you can ask me in the comments
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or some Kudos
> 
> Toodles

Lance Serrano was peacefully asleep in the huge bed of his room in the mansion. The sun was up and it was time for school, he seemed to be in no mood for waking up. Enter Veronica, his sister who huffed seeing Lance act so sluggishly. “Wake up, you butt!” she yelled yanking the covers off his bed. “W-wh,*yawn*what?! Gimme a break” Lance was startled awake. Veronica then proceeded to open the windows and took out a fresh pair of pants and a T-shirt for Lance. She took out his signature green jacket from under the bed and dusted it off.

“I’m dropping you and Rach off before going to my Salon. Now shower and have breakfast; Rachael is waiting” Ronny told him going inside the bathroom. She turned on the shower to let the water heat up. “Okay, I’m up *yawn* h-hold on” the swimmer boy struggled to get off the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror before going to the washroom. His lovely brunette was currently attacked by the bed. Veronica popped out and shoved Lance in the shower, closing the door on her way out.

The warm water spraying all over the bathroom creating steam was enough to wake Lance up. He unbuttoned his pajama’s shirt and slipped out from under his trousers and underwear, tossing both articles in the laundry hamper. The water was enough to wake him from his drowsiness and   even make him moan a little. “By the way, you seem to have become really good friends with Keith,” Ronny told him while trying to clear up his messy room.

The rooms in this house were uselessly big and cleaning them was an ordeal of its own. “Yeah, he came over yesterday. He met Pidge and we talked about some things ya know” he yelled out, his voice resounded against the washroom walls. Veronica was all for his brother making new friends but she wanted to keep track of whoever he associated with. She also played an important role in helping her kid brother get out of the shit he had put himself through in the past.

“W-well, is he a good person? I know him from my time in high school but I’m sure he has changed a little” Ronny told her brother. Lance squirted come shampoo in his hands from the bottle on the side rack. As he massaged it into his scalp, he looked back at the event from yesterday. It was so much fun talking his; he felt as if they crossed an important hurdle of their bond. Everything was fine and perfect except…when he kissed Pidge. Pidge’s anger at this situation seemed justified but why was Lance angry? He felt a tug at his heart while rinsing out the foam. He traced his own kissable pink lips with his shampooed hands. He felt them up to see if they were soft enough for Keith to kiss. _“I really wanted a kiss from Keith too!”_ he thought, in fact, he screamed inside his head. “Lance?” Veronica called out.

“Let’s talk when I come out, sis” he jolted back to reality. He had completed his shower and he walked out in his bath gown. He put on the clothes his sister had set aside for him. Ronny was sitting on his bed after making it. “So, are you guys close now?” she asked him as he zipped up his pants. “Well, yeah I guess” he answered unsurely. Indeed he just wanted to be friends with him but his heart told another story. “You do know he is older than you, does he not scare you?” Veronica asked quite seriously. “Come on sis, I’m not a child anymore!” he shot back at her. It slightly infuriated him how everyone would treat him like a little princess about something that happened ages ago.

Well, a little more than a year ago but who cares about the details. Ronny liked seeing her brother happy so she did not want to sour things out for him. As Lance was fully dressed, he was making his hair in the dresser’s mirror. She grinned a little sorrowfully and kissed him on the forehead. “I know; you have changed. Now come for breakfast” she bonked his head and left.

After Veronica left, Lance subconsciously touched his lips again. He scrummaged around his drawer for a lip moisturizer and found a caramel flavored gloss. He dipped in a few strokes and applied it over his mouth. Lance could taste the caramel from the lining he had done. _“I wonder…if I-I were to kiss him…would he be able to taste this too,”_ Lance thought about kissing the artist. In his mind, an image of the artist came, smiling. He walked over to the Lance in his imagination and grabbed him by the waist tightly. Keith used his other hand to cup Lance’s cheek and leaned in for a peck. The swimmer boy reflexively closed his eyes and felt a pair of warm lips touch his own.

 This contact was everything he ever wished for but as he pulled away, the face of madman appeared before him instead of Keith. He startled back to reality once again however this time in cold sweats. Why did that bastard have to show up right now of all times? Even with the passage of time his scars had not been filled completely. Tears began emerging on the sides of his eyes. “Will I never be able to love someone again?” Lance whispered to himself in a broken, miserable tone.

* * *

 

After who knows how many hours of being unconscious, Keith finally started to open his eyes. His body was aching all over but thankfully the headache and palpitation had subsided. He blinked his eyes open trying to control the amount to light that enters his eye. “Keith, you are finally up” Acxa cheered as she saw Keith wake up. “Aki…” he groaned. Why was she here and exactly how long has she been here?

“Miss Kogane, Keith’s up!” Acxa yelled as he hustled out of the room. Keith tried to build up some strength and make himself sit upright on the bed. He winced a little but was able to lean against the headboard. That was when Acxa came back with Krolia. “Oh thank god, my son” Krolia skipped to his side and hugged him tightly. “Ow,” he flinched. “Gosh, sorry. I made porridge for you, you must be hungry. I’ll go fetch it” Krolia pulled away and rushed to the kitchen. “W-what happened?” he spoke, still dazed “Why are you here?

The question was directed to Acxa whose presence was unexpected right now. “I came here since I wanted to tell you something but when I upon reaching, your mother told me you were unwell” she informed him. “What happen…to me?” he asked her; he took a deep breath. “Son, last night after whatever happened, you came to your room and I went to mine” his mother walked in holding a tray with water, porridge and some medicines “Then around midnight I heard a last a loud noise. I tried calling you to ask what’s wrong but you wouldn’t respond. When I came upstairs to check, I found you collapsed on the floor”

Keith checked his phone and saw missed calls from his mother and Acxa as well. “Why did you call me?” he asked his girlfriend. “I thought I could tell you whatever I had to say via call earlier today but you wouldn’t pick up the phone. That is why I had my brother drop me here” she explained sitting down beside him on the bed. “Aki, please make sure he eats the food and medicine. I have to go for work” Krolia caressed her son’s hair then left. 

When his mother left, he pulled the tray towards him, pouring himself some porridge from the dish. “Here, let me feed you” Acxa took the bowl from him and prepared a bite. She blew on it before letting Keith eat it. Typically, he wouldn’t let her do this for him but right now he felt weak thus Acxa took responsibility. She made him eat the whole bowl even when he said he’d had enough and gave him some medicine. “Is this doctor prescribed?” he asked looking suspiciously at the tablets.

He never took medicines without consulting a doctor. “Well, I don’t know but when I got here, the doctor was leaving after checking you so like- I believe it is doctor approved” she explained so he gulped them down. Aki was taking such good care of him and it made him feel so wrong about treating her as if she was of secondary importance. “What did you have to say to me?” he asked her getting up to go to the bathroom. She stood by his side to support him since standing up still made him feel light headed. “Nothing much actually; my brother and Allura are having their 4th year anniversary so they are having a little gathering. Some friend and family will be there so I wanted…us to go together” Acxa clarified as he washed his face and hands.

She was scared to approach him about social gatherings since he was much of introvert according to her. He only liked to be around a few specific people and she was glad he was one of them. “Well, Lulu is my best friend and she is engaged to your brother –not to mention you and I are dating so I think it is only natural we go together” Keith bluntly replied. She looked away from the ground to meet his gaze only to find him beaming.

She chuckled a little helped Keith sit down on the bed again. “T-thank you so much” she spoke while sitting down beside him; close enough so that their arms were touching. Obviously, Keith had swallowed his feelings to make her happy because this was mostly about Allura rather than Acxa for him. He felt awful for acting like this before her and keeping his feelings for Lance a secret from her. He was not exactly cheating but…this was not right either.

Aki, on the other hand, was ecstatic about his response. She couldn’t help but wrap her around his neck and pull him into a deep passionate kiss. “Ak-“ he mustered before his felt her lips on his own. It was a sexy, pleasuring kiss but only for Acxa; for Keith, it was nothing more feeling the mouth of another person on his own. There was no feeling there but maybe there would be some feeling if the person he was sharing the kiss with was…Lance Serrano.         

             


	11. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is kinda less at this point but it will increase majorly...followed by some fluff  
> Like always, if you enjoy leave a kudos or comment.

After Acxa left, Keith spent the rest of the day relaxing and taking it easy. There was no way in hell he would be missing tomorrow; after all, it would finally be the day he swallows his fears and steps in the world of water, granted that the one who guides him is the beautiful swimmer and model boy, Lance Serrano. He even got a confirmation text from his crush that night saying he would be waiting for him at his home around 4 pm.

As luck would have it in store for him, he had a class at his university so he could make an excuse for his mom to go. If she knew he’d be hanging out with someone, she’d have definitely said no but for a class- let’s just say that attendance is important.

The next day, he left for class a little late but was able to make it on time. He found an empty seat next to James Griffin, a university friend of his. “Yo! Haven’t seen you in a while” he greeted Keith. “Being final year students, we don’t come to university that often. Don’t tell me you will say that every time I meet you now” Keith chuckled. Both the friends sat down before the professor came in. They shared how their final project was going and gladly, Keith didn’t even lie. He said it was getting somewhere (Thanks to the swimmer boy) and James said his idea collection spree was pretty good too.

Then professor Kolivan came inside the room and all the buzzing and chatter died down. “Well, I hope you all are spending an equal amount of energy on your final project as much as you guys gossiping” he taunted the whole class. Some students took it as a joke and proceed to take out their equipment for the class whereas some actually took offense because of something so trivial. Professor Kolivan proceeded with his class, explaining the vast fields of arts which the students can be a part of once they graduated. It was more of a counseling session so Keith thought he could doze off for a while.

“Sir, some of us are having trouble with our projects. We were wondering if you could lay down some tips for us to work with we would be very grateful” someone from the class spoke which peaked the sleepy Keith’s attention. The professor thought for a while and finally decided to speak up. “Well~, usually I wouldn’t do this but let’s have a talk, okay? I want all those with their heads down to look up as well, ehm, mister Kogane?” he pointed out to Keith.

He clicked his tongue and looked up. “I’m wide awake sir” he joked, resting his chin on his palm. “So, the most essential point of his piece you would be creating is the emotions you put into it; be is love, friendship, hatred or sorrow…” Professor Kolivan gave a great explanation of what to do. Keith listened; honestly, it was helpful but what was that one thing in the world that brought out the most emotions in him? It was right there at the top of his mind but he just couldn’t find it. More like he did not want to find.

When the class ended, he headed for the parking lot to his motorbike. He was going to Lance’s place afterward. He threw his bag in his trunk while putting on his helmet and finally he was on his way. The weather had gotten cooler recently so he was glad he wore a jacket at that point. There was no doubt he was excited about seeing Lance once again so soon but was it the right thing to do? What if his feelings for the boy recreate the same scenario as it did with Shiro? Because of the argument being so massive, he almost felt as if he might die; would he be able to face death once again?

* * *

At the same time elsewhere, Hunk was dropping Pidge, Shay, and Lance at their homes respectively since he had his father’s car for the day. They stopped by the convenience store to buy some smoothies. “I’m sorry guys for not being able to come to the get together at your place the other day” hunk apologized to Lance and Pidge. “Oh honey, look on the bright side; Lance and Pidge got to spend some time together alone~” Shay teased while slurping on her drink.

“Hush it girl” Pidge became irritated. If it was not for Lance stopping the gremlin’s hand, she would’ve thrown her drink at her. “W-well, the actual reason for calling you guys over was to meet my new friend-“ Lance tried to disperse the issue “You mean your boyfriend?” Pidge corrected him. “Excuse, me what!?” Hunk screamed and almost drove the car into a site of trash cans. “Babe, watch the road” Shay complained.

“I didn’t know you have a boyfriend” Hunk frowned. “A boyfriend who literally kissed Pidge in front of me. Come on, he’s not my boyfriend” Lance denied, containing the embarrassment that began taking over his face. “He kissed her!? How much more will you guys shock me!” Hunk yelled at them. Pidge smirked seeing the little spark of jealousy this sparked in Hunk. “Just once more; you left my house behind moron” the gremlin reminded.

“Aw shit!” he cursed and took the car in reverse. Thankfully he dropped both Lance and Pidge at their places on time. When Lance got home, he breathed a sigh of relief that he did not have to share the details immediately with Hunk; things might have gotten awkward then but eventually, he will tell him. Hunk knew about Lance not being into girls at the least; nothing more than that, unfortunately.

“Babe, do you really think some rando guy just kissed Pidgeon like that?” Hunk asked his girlfriend, looking a little down. “Why must you care? She is a girl and she has feelings. She can kiss whomever she wants” Shay shunned him down. “Well…I guess that’s true” he let it go for the moment but there was something stirring inside his heart right now. He had always known Pidge to be a nerd who was by herself all the time so her sudden interaction with a man came as a shock to him. He suddenly felt as if he knew nothing about his friend which saddened him.

* * *

 

The first thing Lance did as he reached home was asked one of his servants to prepare the pool which meant setting up some snacks nearby, some water bottles and cleaning the pool. The swimmer boy went to his own room and took a light shower. She slipped into his swimming outfit which was a pant style one. He wasn’t one for showing too much unless need be. He looked at his naked torso in the mirror and touched his shoulders.

His bare shoulders were covered in blade scars and bruises. Thankfully they were only spread in a small area by his shoulders but there were plenty of them; it was almost as if he had been abused severely, someone. Just by looking at them, Lance’s face gave a frown. What could those marks possibly represent? He picked up a full coverage, waterproof foundation of the dresser and applied it to his shoulders. He took his time rubbing it all over to cover those marks when one of the servants suddenly barged in.

“What the heck?!” he yelled, ducking and covering his body from that servant's sight.”Uh, I-I’m sorry, sir. There is a visitor for you” he looked away and walked outside the door after giving him the message. ”Tch, if it is Keith then you take him to the pool area. And never barge in on me like that again!” he warned him and immediately wore his parker. He wasn’t shy about being seen half-naked by anyone; that was until his body was covered with the foundation so that his body looked unblemished.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance went downstairs to greet him. Being the innocent charmer he was, he gave him a nice friendly hug causing the artist to blush a little. “Y-Yo! You look damn prepared” Keith commented on Lance’s outfit. Lance moved away from Keith to give him a little twirl; it showed his outfit from top to bottom. _“Just how cute can some be!”_ the artist thought to himself. “I have clothes prepared for you in the changing room over there so go on ahead” Lance pointed at the shower stall and changing room quarters. Every inch of this mansion was dripping wealth. Keith felt impure trampling all over this property.

In the stall, there was a pack of a new swimming suit similar to the one Lance was wearing in red. He changed into it and surprisingly, it fit him well but the parker was a little small. It was okay though; Lance thought so much as to get him a new outfit for something so trivial. He was not going to be ungrateful about it. He went outfit and showed himself to Lance. The artist had decided to keep his parker open from the front which allowed his abs to be revealed to Lance. The swimmer boy became excited and embarrassed to see him in this outfit. “O-Okay, let’s get in the pool now-hehe” he smirked while taking his jacket off and jumping in the pool. The water splashed everywhere and Lance’s jacket got wet.

“Wait, wait” Keith whined while picking Lance’s jacket up. A weird stain on the jacket caught the artist’s eye; something like in a make-up product or something. Does Lance wear foundation or BB cream? The smelled and confirmed that it was foundation. He has been around girls enough to know what make-up was what.  It was right around the shoulders stitching. When Lance saw Keith snooping around with his jacket, his immediate reflex was to cover his shoulders and move deeper in the water so that only his head was visible.

“Oh, that is um-Sunblock, I f-forgot to blend it,” Lance explained. According to the artist, he was weirdly flustered so Keith didn’t poke more at the question.  He removed his own jacket and slowly dipped himself in the water too. He was not fond of water sports so; his face showed some hesitance as he stood in the pool. He moved closer to the swimmer boy who grabbed his arm and took him to the railing inside the pool. “First you need to learn how to float, here, give it a try” Lance grabbed the railing and set himself horizontal on the surface of the water.

It is not that Keith did not know exactly what to do; it was more about how he did not want to do that. He was afraid of the water entering his nose of mouth which would choke him. but sometimes love for another person and his feelings can be greater than any fear you have so Keith gulped down all his anxiety and tried to float as his crush showed him. Let go of all the burdens, worries and tensions and let your body go free. Let your mind go free and viola; Keith was floating like a stray log on the surface of the pool much to Lance’s awe.

“God you are a natural!” the swimmer boy complimented him “Let’s get used to this for now and then we move on to something else,” Lance told him but Keith stopped floating then. “Let’s try the hard stuff…now~” he stood beside Lance and cooed in his ear. _“Bad Keith, stop flirting!”_ he tried to tell himself but the mind and heart were completely different matters. All this time in Keith’s mind he could think of the foundation marks and some situations about Lance that he was not aware of. He traced his slender fingers across Lance’s beautiful shoulders; to those who did not know what Keith was thinking of at that point, they would think he is undoubtedly flirting with Lance but he just wanted to know what the hell was up in those broad, tanned, creamed sexy shoulders.

Lance became slightly aware of his action and pushed his hands away. “N-No, easy stuff for now, okay?” he moved away from him trying to float once again. The artist sighed and got out of the swimming pool. “Where are you going?” the swimmer asked him, concerned. “I, there is some stuff I have to do. I’ll text you later” before Lance was even able to come out of his home territory, Keith had already grabbed his clothes and jacket and left. “Keith! Keith!” he tried to run after him but the artist didn’t stop. The last thing Lance saw was Keith leaving on his motorbike from the driveway and a knot tied in his heart. “Damnit!” he cursed, voice quivering, while tears forged on the corners of his eyes “Please, not again”                        

   


	12. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but update non the less.   
> Enjoy.  
> Drop a comment or Kudos if you enjoy!

There were two reasons as to why Keith left Lance’s home so abruptly; the first one was as obviously was stated that Lance rejected Keith’s approaches. Maybe it might have just been the artist delusions but the fact was that Lance showed no such interest in him. That is what hit hard at that moment but the second reason was even more of what added to his emotions. After considering time and time again what had happened when between his brother and mom, he came to the conclusion to stick to Acxa. It would be easier for him and his mom that way but…was it the right thing to do? Would that not be him lying to himself about his own feelings?

Just thinking about these things was making Keith's head throb. His mother was at work late today and she even had friends gathering to go to so she was not going to be home before 12. The artist dragged himself off the couch and went to the kitchen. From one of the counter drawers, he took out some painkiller tablets and filled a glass with water. “Just work fast” he silently pleaded and gulped them down.

They’d definitely take their time to take effect so Keith went to lie down in his room. That was when his phone rang. He had gotten a text. In his current condition, he wouldn’t want to even reply but this was a message from his brother. His eyes widened with shock.

 **TakaShiro** **😊:** Keith? Can I call you?

He didn’t even bother to reply and just dialed his number at the moment. The bell rang twice before Shiro picked up. “Keith, you there?” Shiro asked on the phone. The artist thought for a moment before he spoke. “…Yeah, what’s up? Where are you, man? Did you go back to Boston?”  He bombarded his brother with questions. “Yeah-No I’m still here but I’ll leave tomorrow. I wanted to come clean, with you and…mom” his voice showed some hesitance. “About you being gay?” Keith asked him blatantly. “Wow, easily put huh” Shiro chuckled “But yes, and since mom won’t even talk to me, I wanted to tell you everything”

Keith was glad to hear Shiro’s voice. It soothed him to see that his brother was still okay with him and the fight did not affect their brotherhood. “But I won’t be able to convince-“  he started. “No man, I wanted to tell you, as my brother. I will deal with mom soon. I am gonna send you the address to my hotel, can you come their tomorrow morning?” he asked him hopefully. There was certainly no class to attend so why not.

“I’ll be there, see you tomorrow” Keith bid him farewell and they closed the call. He got the text with the location for tomorrow as well in the next few minutes. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After knowing that some familial bonds remained unharmed, his sleep tonight might be a little peaceful.

* * *

 

The Serrano’s youngest child was in a dilemma of his own. No matter how much his brain may have tried to deny it; his heart always told him that he had feelings for Keith. Once again like an idiot, he ended up angering the love of his life. Rather than being secretive about it even though it was justified, Lance should’ve told Keith what was up with the foundation marks. Now Keith might think that Lance hangs out with women and likes women even though he was the exact opposite. It was never hard for Lance to accept that he likes guys but what he wanted was to find someone good and after a little trial and error, he thought Keith might be the one.  He had a girlfriend, but that counts for nothing if feelings of true love are involved.

He wanted to woo him away with his charms but instead of responding to his flirting as he planned to, he pushed him away. Lance was sitting on his bed, biting on his parker he wore to the pool that morning. “It was all that stupid’s servants fault. DON’T HATE ME, HATE THAT STUPID SERVANT” he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then his bedroom door open once again but it was his sister this time. He failed to notice that and yelled: “FLIRT WITH ME YOU SEXY BASTARD!!”

Veronica heard that loud and clear; being sensible enough she knew somewhat about whom he was talking about. “Are you referring to Keith as the ‘sexy bastard’?” she asked him, holding back a roaring laughter. “Why does no one have the courtesy to knock anymore?” Lance screamed as he was startled. He threw that jacket in the laundry hamper and waited for Veronica to come to sit with him. “Listen, Keith is Acxa’s boyfriend you know? He is a straight male so why do you like him?” she asked him looking fretful. “I wanted to tell you this for so long but…I really like him. He-He is fun and- I don’t know, kind and really caring. I wish I could go out with him” the swimmer tried to reason

“Lance, I know all that but he is a straight man –ALSO he is my best friend’s boyfriend. I would not want my brother to be the one to ruin my best friend’s happy relationship” Veronica stated bonking Lance on his head. “Do you really think they are happy? Keith is obviously happier when he is with me and the same goes for me!” he spoke and threw his bed cushions on his sister. “DON’T YOU DARE-“she threatened, “DON’T I DARE WHAT? SNATCH KEITH FROM HER? Watch me, sister, just wait and watch” he spoke authoritatively pissing Ronny off.

She grunted and sashayed her way out of his room. “You really do love me, don’t you Keith?” he asked himself and picked up his phone.

 **Lanceylance-w-:** Keith, I’m sorry about today, don’t be mad at me.

 **Lanceylance-w-:** Let’s still have that class we planned and I’ll tell you everything. Just don’t ignore me. 

He bit onto his nails as he waited for a response. “Please hurry!” he begged.

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Sure, we’ll have that class. And I am not mad at you.

 **Lanceylance-w-:** THANK YOU!

Thank the lord of the seven skies Keith was not mad at Lance but now it was not the time to lose to Acxa. He was going to confess to Keith the moment he saw him next. Neither friendship anymore nor simple kindness. He was in love and everything is fair in love and war. “Keith, Keith…awww~ damnit!” he threw the pillow of his bed and hid in the comforters. A small blush colored his face followed by a toothy grin. 


	13. My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got time for another update.  
> Have fun everyone.
> 
> Please leave some feedback.
> 
> Toodles

Keith slept at night setting up an alarm for when he’d go to meet his brother. In that duration, when his mother came home and when she left for work the next morning; Keith did not know that. In the past few days, ever since that incident, Keith had not had a proper conversation with his mother. As much as it hurt him, he had to look into Shiro’s matter first and then talk to his mother. The only way they can come to a mutual agreement is if Keith intervened and he was going to do that.

He got up at the first ring of his alarm and got ready. For breakfast, he only took a granola bar and left on his motorbike after checking the route to the hotel on his GPS. On his way there all he could think of was what Shiro wanted to clarify. Isn’t coming out of the closet more than enough clarification? There was little traffic so he was able to it to the hotel soon. He parked his bike in the basement parking and went to the lobby. Indeed Shiro enough to spend several days in a five-star restaurant. “I wish I make enough to stay at places like this” Keith whispered and took out his phone. He called up Shiro to ask him to come downstairs.

“Hello, yeah bro I’m here” he spoke as Shiro picked up. “Hmm, come upstairs to my room. Number 802” Shiro told him. His voice was muffled as if he had just woken up. “O-oh okay” he hung up and called the elevator. The lobby was this hotel was gorgeous with shimmery chandelier and spotless leather couches. There was even a fountain in the middle of the room which made Keith want to paint a picture of a person sitting at the foot of the fountain. Specifically, that person had to be Lance. The elevator arrived with a ding so Keith walked in. Punching the button to the 8th floor, he waited for the elevator to reach.    

The artist walked down the corridor to room 802. He knocked at the door but there was no response. “Shiro!” he knocked again and after a few minutes of wait, Shiro came out wearing a grey tank top and his boxers. “You just woke up?” Keith asked walking in and plopping on the massive bed in the room. As expected, the suite was as lavish as the lobby stated. It was spacious with a small sitting area; there was a mini fridge stocked with drinks and a TV as well. Shiro locked the door and went to the washed. While Shiro washed up, Keith inspected the room.

In the trash bin, there were multiple bottles of alcohols which were empty. Shiro may have had a tad too many drinks but right now, it was not the time to be counting his flaws. The artist’s brother came out in proper dress pants and shirt. To Keith confusing look, his answer was “I am going to leave around 5 so I thought I might as well dress up and pack”

He took out a bag and started shoving his stuff inside it; “Keith, I will be coming back with Adam for the Thanksgiving dinner” Shiro started off. “Wait –WHAT? Was that discussion even on the table?” the artist was shaken. How can he even talk about that knowing how badly his mother retaliated. “Sit down and order something. I’ll tell you about Adam and why it is important for him to meet you guys” Shiro his brother handing him the menu for room service. “Oh, okay sure. I’m starving but I think you shouldn’t-“ he was telling his brother who raised his hand asking him to stop talking and order. 

“Yes, I’d like to order a mega breakfast platter” Keith spoke on the room phone. After a few nods and grunts, he kept the phone down turning his attention to his brother. “Adam is my fiancé, my lover, my sweetheart and whatever else you may wanna call him. He is my whole entire world!” Shiro exclaimed with the utmost confidence. Keith wished he could say that about Lance too but his little affair was still at a bumpy road.

* * *

 

We turn back the clock a little to 3 years ago when Takashi Shirogane left his household after completing his university-level education. He got a high paying job offer from Boston and without a second thought, he took it. They provided him with the basics such as an apartment and a car to go to and fro from work.

When his job began, everything was fine and perfect. He made multiple friends and associates in the first 2 months of his work. One of these friends included Adam West who was a salesman at this company.  Shiro had already explored his sexuality back in university and was aware of the fact that he was not interested in women but he never dared to date a male either because of the fear of his mother.

He had tried to get rid of this dislike for women by dating many but none of them ever came to be his one true love. Adam, however, was a friend at the beginning and Shiro did not have any such intentions for him but still, he cared about him. after those two blissful months, the company started facing substantial loss and to make up for all the workers who had quit and the clients who had canceled orders, everyone had to work twice as much. The simple 9-5 job became a 12-hour job with negligible breaks.

In order to prove his worth in that duration, Shiro worked himself to the bone. Thankfully, the problematic time period ended safely and the company came back on track. A lot of gratitude was given to Shiro and multiple others for their efforts. Everything was fine except the fact that Shiro neglected his health by a great margin. One fine day, he felt himself getting dizzy and a little lightheaded.

He ignored it and still went to the office. That day he was unable to get any work done because of his deteriorating health. He excused himself by saying he’d go out for a smoke. He wanted to go and rest on the roof so that he wouldn’t worry about anyone. Weirdly enough, he had forgotten his lighter at the table which Adam noticed and he chased after him to give it to him.

When Adam reached the roof, he gave the lighter to Shiro. As he was about to go back, Shiro collapsed on top of him. Adam tried a lot to wake him up but Shiro wouldn’t respond. Taking a half day leave for both of them, he took him to the hospital immediately.

Shiro had no idea what was happening; he was diagnosed with malnutrition and consumption of excessive unhealthy foods. Immediately, he was given an IV drip so liquid nutrients would be going inside his body. He was unconscious and admitted to the hospital. Since there was no family to call, Adam decided to stay with him for the whole time. Luckily, Shiro woke up in the next 3 hours. Adam couldn’t take the risk of sending him home alone so he took him to his own house where the next day they took the day off and Adam nursed him back to health.

This was a great gesture of a friend to a friend but it that was when Shiro felt himself actually falling in love with that salesman. This strengthened their friendship so holding back his feelings, similar to what Keith was doing in the present; Shiro remained best friends with Adam.

After going through some interesting ups and downs in life, it had been a year since Shiro and Adam both joined the company. They had a formal celebration at the office but Adam wanted to go drinking as a sort of an after party. Coincidentally, Shiro had planned to confess to Adam that day because, in the past year, his feelings had grown immensely. He wouldn’t have liked to see Adam with another person without even trying to take him for himself.

They drank and chatted and had fun but before Shiro could even open his mouth, Adam blurted out the worlds which were music to Takashi Shirogane’s ears. “I am madly in love *hic* with you Shiro~” he might’ve just been drunk and made some mistakes but that was enough reason for Shiro (who was also intoxicated) to drag him out of the bar, into his car and back to his home.

They made out passionately that night, maybe due to the alcohol or maybe their feelings but it was a night never to be forgotten. In the morning Adam confronted Shiro telling him that his feelings were true and not just a fluke of the Alcohol. Unlike in movies where someone would have a one night stand and leave, Adam decided to stay and that was the best decision he could’ve made.

It was then they started dating. Shiro loved Adam and vice versa. It might’ve been a hurried decision but after 6 successful months of exploring their love, they moved in together. Their relationship at work was still a formal one.  And before moving in together…Shiro met Adam’s parents.

Their response to their love and relationship was much better than what Shiro’s mother had given. They accepted them immediately of course after considering how serious Takashi was about Adam. His feelings might’ve already been high since the beginning but they grew after this moment and after 2 and half years of their meeting, Shiro proposed to his lover.

They have been engaged for 6 months in the present time and finally, it was time for Adam to meet Shiro’s family which is why he the dinner on Thanksgiving was important to him.


	14. Follow Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some guidance towards his happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I got around to uploading this this.
> 
> Enjoy!

After listening to Shiro’s story, Keith stayed silent for a few minutes. The Shiro Keith knew would never easy accept his feelings for someone…BECAUSE HE NEVER HAD ANY. Seeing him be so happy as he talked about his lover; these two were meant to be. “I…never realized that it’d be like this for you” the artist mumbled. “I know, neither did I but here we are. You see if I do not introduce him to my family now, he might feel as if I’m…ashamed of him” Shiro reasoned passing both his palms over his face.

You could clearly see how stressed he got ever since he walked out of home that day. In some ways, Krolia’s argument was justified but her actions were not. You cannot treat your own son as if he had been contaminated. “I’m sure you are not ashamed of him-“ Keith tried to console “I am obviously not Keith! I love him more than my life itself. He is my reasons for staying sane and being alive today!” the artist sure did step on a nerve.

Suddenly, a realization hit Keith. Maybe Shiro can give advice to Keith on his feelings for Lance? “Hey, can I also ask you about something- it’s about me?” Keith asked him, becoming quite fidgety in his seat. This might the first time he was going to ask something…slightly embarrassing from his brother so there was slight reluctance. “So, there is this person I have started liking recently” he started.

“You mean Acxa? Haven’t you been dating since- I don’t know FOREVER!” he chuckled and that’s when a  knock was heard on the door. “Room service” a man yelled. Finally, their food was here and Shiro went to open the door and get the food in. “Can you be a little serious?” Keith sighed taking the tray from Shiro and putting it on the table.

“Haha, I’m sorry to continue. But seriously, are we not talking about Acxa?” he confirmed. “The one I like is a man…his name is Lance Serrano” Keith’s eyes darted away from Shiro’s face as he looked utterly shocked. “YOU MEAN YOU ARE ALSO GAY?!” He screamed dropping the glass of water he had just filled. “Oh my god, volume-and no I am not gay. I am bisexual or even I guess…demi-sexual since I am only attracted to this person” Keith clarified, obviously irritated due to Shiro’s shouting.  

“O-okay, that’ completely fine I guess in my opinion but mom…”Shiro started. “I really do like him and I would have confessed if it was not for your and mom’s fight. I-I-I am so uncertain about telling him now,” Keith told him and felt tears well up in his eyes. There had not been a day when he had not thought of Lance and how amazing life would be if they were together (granted that Lance accepts his feelings). At this moment all he wanted was to confess to Lance and for them to have a happily ever after.

“I understand that then why don’t you tell him you like him. I’m sure that will be better than dating someone you don’t even like. You can free Acxa and court Lance” Shiro suggested happily much to Keith’s surprise. “I-I thought you were gonna be against it as well since you wouldn’t want me to go through the same trouble as you” the artist stated and rubbed on the corners of his eyes. Shiro was sitting beside him this entire time. The food was getting cold but Keith’s emotions took precedence. “Keith, why would I tell you to do something you don’t like? You, my brother, supported me when even my mother was against me. In your relationship with Lance, I will support you through and through because I love you” Shiro patted Keith on his head.

His anxiety seemed to be dissolving at once after that. Certainly, he had been building things up inside him which had actually led him to have a panic attack some time ago but with Shiro’s consolation, he felt all those problems dissolve into thin air. “It is still just a crush you know” Keith joked. “Then make it your reality! Go get your man!” Shiro told him “And let’s eat this breakfast platter before it gets colder”

Both the brother dug into the food then and made some small talk about other things. Shiro shared a lot of his fond memories with Adam; there was one about how Adam was afraid to go to the Zoo and another one about them getting locked in the elevator of their office.

They were strange dumb memories but all of them made Keith think how beautiful life would be with someone you love. No offense to his girlfriend but not all relationships work out. He will confess to Lance the next time he sees him and after that, it is bye-bye Acxa time!

* * *

 

Keith headed back home and Shiro prepared to go to the airport. He called himself a cab and bid his brother farewell. Of course, they hugged and they were on their ways.

Keith reached home around 4 pm and to his surprise his mother was actually at home. Usually, she would come home around 6. “Hi mom, why are you home so early?” Keith asked as he was worried. He closed the door behind him, too his shoes off and went to the kitchen to get some water. His mom was in the living room. “Oh, I was not feeling so good so I came home early” she groaned and took a sip of her drink.

In broad daylight, she was chugging up on whiskey. “Mom, that’s not healthy” Keith went to her side and snatched the glass out of her hands. She didn’t resist rather just sulked as her son drained her whiskey. “You should go and rest okay?” he told her pulling her up by the arm. “I’ll go, I’ll go don’t pull me” Krolia snatched her arm away and went to her room.

It was not uncommon for Keith to see his mom drink ever since he entered university. After his father died, occasionally she would hide away and chug down some drinks. However, it was strange to see her drink early in the day. This showed that she was unquestionably worried about something- more like about someone. On the other hand, this was possibly good news because she might try to reconcile things with Shiro.

The artist then went to his studio on the second floor. He clicked the lights on then removed the cover of the painting he had made of Lance. It was indeed beautiful but still, according to its creator, it was still lacking something. Keith took the picture of the easel and kept it in a corner; there was no other painting around this one. He took out another empty canvas from the cupboard and set it on the stand.

He was prepared to paint again; this time he was going to try painting the swimmer boy with more details. Keith changed into easy and some rough clothes so that if the painting gets messy, he won’t have to take his good clothes for dry cleaning.

The paints were kept open and the brush lightly stoked the white surface. The lines eventually came together to form the structure of a beautiful Cuban boy. Then he added the colors blue and white which represented him the best. The image he drew was the moment in time when Lance jumped into the pool with the most ecstatic expression on his face. Keith fell in love with him even harder then.

This time, the image was perfectly fine with no corners cut or any mistakes. It took him about 4 hours to complete this painting. It was 8:30 pm when he was done; he took only one break in the middle of working where he ordered some fried chicken and fed his hungry belly.

“Keith, come downstairs” Krolia called him; looks like she was awake now. “COMING!” he yelled and grabbed a pen from the floor. The artist moved to the backside of the picture and some words in calligraphic writing.

Keith then left to listen to his mom. “What’s up?” he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Umm, I am too~ lazy to cook anything so I was asking, like wanna go and fetch some Chinese?” she asked him looking prepared in her jeans and leather jacket on top of a purple T-shirt. The jackets run in the family.

“Sure, lemme just change,” Keith thought there was no need to argue; if she was being nice then he shouldn’t be the jerk right now. He went and changed into a navy blue button up shirt with maroon jeans (don’t even ask where he got those from). Then Keith and mother left in Krolia’s car to go get Chinese from where it seems good.

.

.

.

.

 _“Our story begins now”_     


	15. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW content, viewers discretion advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still nevous about uploading this chapter but the show must go on!!!  
> Drop a comment and some Kudos!

Let us step aside from the main story and take a look at the little paradise Takashi Shirogane had set up for himself and his fiancé. His flight was a little delayed due to stormy weather alerts in Boston. However, he finally made it to his fancy condo and his lover. He swiped the card key at the door and unlocked it. “Hey love, I’m home” Shiro greeted and closed the door behind him. Adam, who was a well-built but slightly shorter male than Shiro jumped out from the kitchen. “Takashi!!” Adam chirped and jumped in his lover's arms.

Shiro caught his beloved man and twirled him around. Adam had a dark brown complexion and similar brown hair which were complimented well with his rectangle framed glass. He was wearing grey trousers with a camouflage T-shirt. “How are you? Mhmm, I missed you so much” Shiro buried his face in Adam’s neck. Not giving a care about the fact that they were still in the corridor and there was food on the stove; Shiro began kissing Adam’s collarbone lovingly. “Come on, you just got ho *ah* home” the other male moaned and pushed Shiro away.

“I haven’t seen you in forever” Shiro whined grabbed both of Adam’s hands in his own and kissing them lovingly. Chuckling, Adam removed his glasses and cupped Shiro’s face in his palms. “I missed you more than you can imagine, love” he snickered and pulled Shiro in for a long, deep and passionate kiss. “Mhm, I love you so much” Shiro spoke sexily, breaking their contact a bit so that he could wrap his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Love you too” Adam replied and after what seemed to be an eternity, they let of each other. Because why not? Adam invited his fiancé in the house and asked him to get fresh while he set dinner on the table. Shiro obeyed his lover like the sweetheart he is and he went to shower. He changed into a clean set of pajama’s as he was going to hit the sack as soon as dinner was done. At least try to since Adam might not be too adamant about letting him go to sleep early.

He came and sat on their 4 seater dining table; he was welcomed by beef steak with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Not to forget, Adam had served Shiro’s favorite white wine along with other appetizers such as cucumber-melon salad and salted Parmesan cheese cubes.

“As usual, my love, you have outdone yourself” Shiro complimented him taking the first thick and juicy bite of the steak. “Save some room for dessert too~” Adam blew a flying kiss to Shiro and started off with his own meal.   Adam knew he was going to make way more than needed so he had Tupperware prepared to lock the food in the fridge.

“Have I ever told you *chomp* how much I love you?” Shiro cooed while eating. His fiance giggled and took the napkin from the table. “All the time, Takashi, all the friggin’ time” Adam spoke as he wiped the stray droplet of sauce from Shiro’s lip. They spent the rest of the dinner eating, flirting and telling each other about the 5 days they were separated.

Once the main course was completed, Adam brought an assortment of the most beautiful macaroons ever. “Wow, pride colors I see” Shiro joked. Adam looked back at the tray and looked a Shiro again. “Wait –I did not plan this-this is just a coinc-“ he panicked since he was not sure if Takashi liked this kind of representation or not. “Relax Addy, I love it” Shiro comforted him by taking a red one and scourging it down. Addy was cheered up by that.

* * *

 

Shiro really wanted to sleep that night but he decided to sit together with Adam to watch Masterchef on TV. “Hey love, may I ask you something?” Adam turned his direction towards his fiancé? “Yes, anything you want” Shiro lowered the volume.

“Umm, did you discuss the Thanksgiving dinner with…your family?” he looked really hesitant asking him such a question. Takashi would not mind Adam asking him anything in the world but still a small fear lingered in the other man’s heart.

Shiro was madly in love with this man which is why he did not want to lie to him. But because he was in love with this man, he did not want to burden him. “I did talk of course- and of course they’d be happy to have you” he lied a little “It’s just mom is a little…shocked due to my revelation so she might not be as fond as your mom” every single word that left his mouth made a knot tie harder and harder in his throat. What if Adam was not looking for such an uncertain answer?

“It’s okay, I understand. Love, I will make her like me. For you, I’d even go to the stars!” Adam consoled Shiro the moment he saw his words falter. He took his right hand in his own and kissed it. “Don’t worry~, I’ll always be with you” those words were all it took for Shiro to pull his lover into his arms, into a tight hug. It slightly startled his beloved

“Please, please don’t ever leave me” Shiro cried, holding Adam as tight as possible. There were tears ready to leak from his eyes. What deeds had he done to have gotten such an amazing man as his lover? “I-I won’t leave you. I adore you more than anyone else in the world” Adam smiled and clasped his hands tightly around Shiro’s neck.

He was sitting on his lap and felt a little bulge underneath him. “Oh, are you- I mean, you want too-“ Adam blushed, looking from Shiro’s piercing gaze. “Yes, yes I do Addy” Shiro yanked his beloved face in for a passionate kiss and pushed him down on the couch. He leaned over him, creating a little friction between their legs. Shiro bit on his lower lip and massaged the space between Adams' legs. Adam felt himself getting erect so he pushed Shiro away a little.

Shiro gave him a puzzled look. “Takashi, l-let’s go to the bedroom. I just cleaned the place up earlier today” his face was bright red as he tried to avert his attention from his erection. “Okay, I’m fine with that~ but lemme just get you off once” Shiro teased and yanked Adam’s pants down.

The underwear was acting as a constriction for his penis. He wanted to let himself free as soon as possible but Shiro wanted to play around a little. As he felt the fabric getting wet due to precum, he pulled it down letting his member spring free. “I’m glad you missed me, little one” Takashi spoke coyly.

“Stooop~” Adam looked away covering his face with his hands. “Come on, look at me,” Shiro told him moving his hands away as he began to stroke him gently. “Ah~ Mhm” Adam moaned trying to contain as much as possible. He began going a little faster as his lover’s reactions aroused him. Shiro was pretty hard himself but he wanted to make his beloved comfortable first.

The pace of his hand's movement increased to the max; he was pumping him and Adam could literally feel himself about to explode. “Yes~, mhm,f-faster” Adam cried and Shiro started covering his face with small pecks. After a few good and wet slaps on the skin, Adam finally came spraying his semen all over Shiro’s abdomen. “Ah hah, hah, shit I’m sorry” he apologized, getting down from his high.

“So thick, you were really pent up weren’t you?” Shiro pestered yet again, getting up. His lover looked in no condition to be able to walk to the room so Shiro laced an arm under his head and other under his knees picking him up bridal style. “Now it’s my turn” he whispered erotically and rushed into the room.

Adam was tossed on to the bed by Shiro who was hastily removing his clothes. He got the cue and removed the shirt off his torso given that his bottom half was already bare. Shiro climbed on top of him so he could kiss him deeply once again. They parted their lips allowing only their tongues to intertwine with each other. ”Mm- ahh~” Shiro wailed. He trailed off from Adam’s mouth to his jawline, his sleek collarbone down to his bright red shoulders.

This foreplay had gone on long enough so as Shiro bit into the unblemished, beautifully colored skin of his man, he reached out to the drawer to fetch some protection and lube. After rattling around for a few minutes, he was successful in obtaining both items. “May I?” Shiro lifted himself of Adam.

Even though this was probably the millionth time they were having sex, Shiro always asked him for permission before going all the way. ”O-of course,” the other man told him and ruffled his black hair up a bit. That was all he needed; without a word, Adam turned over revealing his lower half to Shiro. Even his hole was twitching uncontrollably; looks like he sure missed Takashi a lot. “Relax a bit, love” Shiro told him.

He applied copious amounts of lube on his palms and rubbed them together. His finger covered in the blue gel inserted itself inside his hole. “Ah” Adam cried causing Shiro to stop for a moment before twisting and turning the finger inside him. After confirming this was okay for him, Takashi added a second digit causing more noises to spill from Adams' mouth. He scissor-ed his digits inside of Adam and finally added a third finger.

“I guess that is fine, Addy?” Shiro looked at him. “Uh-huh, lemme just *ah* get my glass- Takashi?!” Addy was startled as Shiro immediately lined his erection against Adam’s anal cavity. “Hol-ah, mhm, Tak-~“ groans came out since Shiro pushed his member in immediately.

“Do *pant* does it hurt?” he asked him. “J-just move o *hah*,”  Adam told him holding on to his man’s shoulders for balance. Usually, Shiro would not be this wild but after being away from Adam and being at his home where because of sexuality, his own mother turned against him, he wanted nothing more than to confirm his love for this man was real.

And there you have it; Shiro paced himself first then began thrusting himself inside. The sounds of skin slapping against each other could be heard resonating in the room. “Let’s *hah*come togeth“ Adam started but Shiro’s speed increasing moment by moment caused only incomprehensible noises to leave his mouth. “I love you, Adam,” Shiro told Adam as he wrapped his arms around him came inside of the rubber covering over his penis.

Even Adam ended up coming for a second time all over Shiro’s body because this felt so good. They both collapsed next to each other on the bed getting down from their ecstasy. “I *ow* I love you too” Adam winced a little moving to Shiro so that he could kiss his forehead this time. They both giggled and ended up falling asleep leaving all the cleanup for the next day.                 

               


	16. An Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Lance's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more I have added to Lance's backstory but it will be revealed in the chapters in the future.
> 
> I am on a writing spree. Look forward to constant and good upload. Hope you guys have enjoyed the journey Thus far.
> 
> Also as a tribute of Bungou Stray Dogs Season 3 ( which came out like 3 years after season 1 and 2) I will be writing a Soukoku ( Dazai x Chuuya) Fanfic)  
> If you know the pairing, look forward to it!
> 
> Toodles, love you all, keep reading

Lance was supposed to meet Keith today so he couldn’t stay with his friends after school. “Boohoo, you are such a meanie” Hunk pouted. “Relax, he probably has a date with his boyfriend today” Pidged teased him. “He is not my boyfriend…at least for now” Lance whispered the last part and hugged his gang together before leaving.

Today Shay was unable to come to school today because her allergies had been acting up since the weather changed. “Hey, I think we should home as well then,” Hunk asked Pidge, a bit hesitantly. “Umm, you see- we go-got a new puppy” she trailed off “I’m gonna home to him” a light pink blush found its way up her cheeks.

“Oh, can I come to see it?!” Hunk asked cheerfully. This is exactly what this little gremlin was waiting for. She didn’t have the courage to say out loud; thankfully, Hunk did. “Y-yes of course” she agreed and starting walking the direction of her home. Hunk was right beside her. They smiled a little looking at each other and decided to start some small talk to prevent the mood from becoming awkward.

The two of them used to be good friends plus Lance.  They used to hang out a lot even when Lance was not around but after Hunk started dating Shay, things went a bit downhill; especially for these two. Pidge was good friends with Shay as well but her interference in the old golden friendship was something she was not fond of. It was nice to have Hunk to herself for at least one day.

Lance had canceled the lesson today instead all he wanted to do was talk to Keith. He wanted to come clean about his past and about his feelings for Keith.  He was at his home and he had asked one of the servants to iron his clothes so that he could go out with Keith.  

Keith was never one to be late especially considering the fact that today was the day he will confess to Lance. He wore a green T-shirt with black pants and a leather jacket. He had fixed his hair up with water as much as possible when he rang the doorbell to Lance’s home. The swimmer boy immediately ran to the door. “Keith, Hi!” Lance welcomed him except he was unable to hug him. A little tension could be felt between them.

“Hey, what’s up?” Keith spoke lovingly. Lance was slightly shocked by his tone. He thought Keith would be angry, very angry with him. The artist leaned in to hug Lance adding more to his surprise. He let go of him in a split second though. “I-I have my bike; if you wanted to talk we can go somewhere on it” Keith offered. “Really?! Then let’s go to Taco Bell” Lance replied and closed the gate behind him.

“Let’s go” Keith smiled and skipped back to his bike. He pushed back his hair (which Lance found really sexy) and put his red helmet on. He bent over to pick out the blue helmet from his under-seat trunk and handed it to Lance. “You mean I have to wear this?” Lance asked, taking the helmet from him. “Duh, hop on,” Keith told him getting on the bike.

It was such a strange feeling to see the blue helmet fit Lance so perfectly. In fact, it looked as if it was made for him and the space behind him…was made for Lance. When Lance was seat behind him, he kept a subtle distance between them. “Hold on to me, will ya?” Keith told him. A little unwillingly Lance placed his arms on Keith’s waist. Under the helmet, a little blush covered his cheeks.

“Tightly, you might fall” Keith ordered. “O-okay,” Lance said and actually hugged him from the back. His chest was pressed against Keith’s back. A little embarrassing but both males were enjoying it. _“I wish I could have him behind me all the time”_ Keith sniggered at the thought and sped his motorbike out of Lance’s driveway. “EEKK” Lance screamed; he was not used to riding on a bike.

“Haha, relax” Keith yelled him over the wind passing behind them. He kept one hand on the handle and used the other to hold Lance’s hand. The swimmer boy’s hand was shaking due to fear. “Trust me” he whispered. “Hmm,” he mumbled, holding Keith even tighter than ever before.

* * *

 

They reached the nearest Taco Bell soon. Keith parked his bike in the parking lot. Even though the vehicle had stopped, Lance still had not let go of Keith. “Lance, we’re here” Keith pushed Lance’s hands off him and stood up. “Come on, open your eyes” Keith removed his helmet and then took Lance’s helmet off him. The swimmer boy’s grip had been enough of a reminder to tell the artist never to take him on the bike again.

Inside, Lance had literally been crying over how scary the bike ride was. His eyes were shut tight and swollen from the edges. “Lance, look at me” Keith cupped his cheek in his hand and made him look up. “I-Is it o-over?” he mumbled. “Yeah, let’s go” Keith chuckled and pulled Lance up. He locked up his bike and went inside Taco Bell with Lance.

“You are such a coward” Keith teased him. “Shut up” Lance replied as they sat down. The artist went to order for both of them. He returned to see Lance with a solemn look on his face. The Lance who was chipper and happy all the time was nowhere to be found today. “Are you okay? You had to tell me something” Keith asked sitting down in front of him. He nodded and began to tell his story. Luckily, there were not many people around them giving him room to honest.

* * *

 

Lance’s story began from the time he had entered high school. The reason he chose this specific school was that it had some of the best sports teams in the country which including the swimming team. He had harnessed his swimming talent since he started elementary school and now he wanted to flourish further in this field.  His hobby had kept him physically fit throughout the years and he was naturally attractive to the people around him because of his mixed American-Spanish genes. It wasn’t long he became one of the most good-looking males in his school.

 Hunk had been his neighbor since he is born so them being together throughout the years till high school and even beyond was a given. Pidge, on the other hand also lived close to them and was together with the boys until high school. She was undoubtedly one of the smartest people Lance had ever met so her going to different high school for prodigious students was not strange.

You get to explore multiple opportunities in high school in terms of extracurricular, studies, friends and most of all romance. This was a new set up for Lance and his friends so they took the best of the opportunities given to the; Hunk found a girlfriend in a separate school but girlfriend non the less. He was even at the top of robotics class and most of all his cooking skills were to die for. He had been labeled as one of the best chefs his age at the school. It was no surprise Lance would skip breakfast to have the Lunch made for him by his best friend.

Pidge was already working towards having a computer science major so you’d not see her much but she started socializing more in her sophomore year. In Lance’s freshman year, he had a lot of fun with friends and improved his swimming skills phenomenally; that was until one of his friends, Nyma had recommended that he should start working as a model since he had the body and looks.

Curious at his, there was no way Lance would let such a chance slip. Nyma even said she’d get him in contact with a prestigious industry she had connections with. Lance got the information for an audition at the Ocean Blues agency and wasted no time into securing his a position there. Things took a strange turn when he was introduced to his manager, Roland Stein. This man was everything a model can ever want in his life.

Roland, mostly referred to as Rolo was a tall, well-built man in his late twenties with medium brown hair and clear peachy skin. It would not even be a stretch to call him a model himself if it was not his lack of passion for the work. However, he landed Lance the best jobs possible and within one year. Rolo was a kind and caring man especially in regards to his clients such as Lance. Maybe it was just Lance he was so into.

Starting the second year, Lance had already worked in commercials and promotion campaigns for clothing lines, for food businesses and even as a painting model (Much to Keith’s delight). Things had changed between the manager and the model starting this year. Rolo had shown so much kindness to Lance that he couldn’t help but fall in love with that man.

For a while now Lance had known he had no interest in girls. He had been confessed to multiple times only to have rejected all the girls that came close to him. After spending time with Rolo on businesses lunches and dinners, even on some informal dates, he decided to confess to him. To his surprise, Rolo had accepted his confession and they officially began to date. Little was Lance aware of the fact that this had been Rolo’s plan all along.

The next 4 months of their relationship had been bliss. Hunk and Pidge were enlightened with this information that their best friend was gay and dating another man much older than him. They were much against it in the beginning though after seeing how happy their friend was they, they began to support this relationship. Lance was young so Rolo decided to take thing slow with him. From simple messing around, they went to kissing and making out passionately after their dates.

Him first having sex with Lance was all Rolo needed in order to lure him into his trap. Lance was fine with anything with Rolo since this was his first relationship and he was inexperienced. He let Rolo take the lead. In the second semester of his second year, Lance was at a point where every day he seemed traumatized and depressed. He stopped showing up at school letting his swimming and studies suffer immensely. No one knew what was up until Lance invited Pidge to one of his photoshoots. Pidge was fine with accompanying her friend but not fine with eavesdropping on her friend and his boyfriend. However, to this day she glad she did since she saw what had made Lance so uncomfortable and uneasy about being around people. This gave reason for his disappearance at the school. In the green room behind the shoot location, Rolo decided to give in to his lust and was having rough and abusive sex with Lance. Pidge overheard and was embarrassed and about to leave when she saw Lance walk out in pain while crying.

This infuriated her and she decided to confront Lance the very next day. But Lance refused to believe that their relationship had no love and only lust. Pidge need more help from someone so she decided to ask Lance’s sister Veronica. It would’ve been very embarrassing for Pidge to inspect her male friend’s body for any bruises or marks so she had asked Veronica to do that for her.

At first, Veronica was in disbelief but she still did as told to her by Pidge. In Lance’s sleep, she inspected him and found solid evidence. In the end, she decided to act upon it and save her brother’s life from this maniac.

        


	17. I was Destined to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. There's a lot more drama to come so i hope you keep your emotions ready!
> 
> Share this fanfiction with people around you and drop in a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed it!

“…and after that Ronny got him arrested during another one of his attempts at raping me…I guess that’s about it” Lance finished his story while sipping down that last few drops of his soft drink. In this entire time period, Keith didn’t say a word. What could he possibly say; all his heart wanted to do was push aside the space between them and envelope him a hug, telling him that it’ll all be okay because he is here now but his mind on the hand told him to stop. Lance was afraid of stranger’s touch, a stranger’s lustful touch which only thirsts for his body and Keith did not wish to become someone this beautiful boy would be afraid of.

“Day after day, all he wanted to do was have sex. All our free time would consist of him violating my body. It’s not that I didn’t like sex in the beginning. In order for a romance to progress, a physical relationship is important but all I had was that lust directed at me. He didn’t love me at all. I failed to see all those times when we made love; it was not love rather it was rape-“ Lance was stopped in the middle of his sentence when decided to place his lips lightly on Lance’s.

At that point in time, Lance felt his entire world light up. Thank god, there was no one other than the staff (who couldn’t care less) there. He didn’t want the artist to move his lips away but hanging on to him either by his neck or waist might lead some other steamy things happening, maybe even in public so he controlled his arms.

Keith’s debate had finally come to an; he was going to confess and love this boy for the remainder of his existence. In his entire life, he had been waiting to meet this man. Since all their food and stuff was paid for already, Keith pulled away and got off his seat. “K-k-Keith!” the swimmer boy yelped lightly as Keith dragged him outside of Taco Bell.

He was already dazed about the kiss from earlier; now Keith being a little forceful like this was really throwing him off track. The parking lot was even more deserted than the restaurant. Keith abruptly stopped in front of his bike and embraced Lance. “I’m sorry I was never able to understand. I…I just kept on taking things my way in order to make you love me. I never understood your fears” Keith's voice cracked under his breath as he spoke while burying his head in Lance’s shoulders.

“It-It's okay, it’s not your fault” Lance wrapped his arms Keith’s back to console him. Certainly, Keith’s egotistical actions such as leaving his swimming session when Lance rejected his advances did infuriate Lance but it was because he was unaware of his past.

This level of comfort, this level of love he was receiving at this very moment was something he had never gotten before. _“Please, just please don’t break my heart”_ Lance silently prayed while hugging Keith.

The artist then put some space between them and leaned in for another kiss, only this time it was deeper, hotter and sexier than that peck from before. Keith pushed his tongue inside Lance's mouth and explored all of his soft insides. It tasted like cola but better. Lance finally got the permit to lace his arms around Keith's neck to lock their lips even tighter. Keith's hands moved from Lance's cheeks to his waist and he yanked his closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss with puffing breaths. The swimmer boy felt his lips becoming swollen. “Hey, Lance, will you-I mean, will you go out with me and stuff…Uf, WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?” It took Keith sometime to finally get the words out of his mouth. He was embarrassed and panicked so he messed up his confession.

Lance chuckled and entwined his arms with Keith’s. “After a kiss like that, you are still asking? I would love to be your boyfriend” he laughed and accepted the confession. Hopefully, this relationship would be a more honest and caring one as compared to his previous one.

* * *

 

Later that day, after dropping his now beloved boyfriend to his house and returning to his home, he felt ecstatic. The first text he received was from Lance asking he had returned home safely. How cute, this was exactly the kind of thing he wanted with Lance. Not like Acxa didn’t care but he just didn’t get the spark from her. He replied yes with pink heart and decided to call his brother to slip in the good news.

If it wasn’t for his brother giving him confidence, he would never have straight up confessed to Lance. He hurriedly changed into his pajamas and dialed his brother’s number.

There in Boston, Shiro was making tea for himself and his fiancé in their luxurious little apartment's kitchen. “My love, do you want some cookies with it?” he asked Adam while placing the steaming hot tea on the coffee table in their lounge.

“No, this is fine, thanks” Adam smiled and replied. That’s when Shiro phone rang. He excused himself and went to their room to talk to Keith.  “Yo, what’s up bro?” Shiro asked. “OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Keith screamed on the phone. “And I will not hear anything more than that, will I?” he laughed hearing his brothers excitement.

“I did it! I confessed to Lance! And guess what he said” Keith teased Shiro. “I am 110% sure it was a yes. Like I told you, there is always room for true love in a person’s life” Shiro spiritually patted his brother’s back.  “Thank you so much, you see there were a lot of things that happen which led me to believe that my relationship just might not work out but…” Keith stayed silent for a few moments as he heard his mother’s car pulling over in the driveway.

“Mom’s home and she’s with someone. I’ll talk to ya later” the artist hung up the phone and opened the door before his mother could use her key. “Hey, mom and…Aki?” Why was she here right now, Keith wondered. “Aki went to the mall with me. We got some clothes you see” Krolia clarified before the artist could interrogate further. Out of common courtesy, Keith took the hordes of bags from Aki and his mother’s hands then placed them in the lounge.

“Hey babe,” Acxa leaned in to kiss Keith on his shoulder while greeting him. Ah right, he had completely forgotten at the moment that she was still his so-called girlfriend. Once again, he did not dislike her or anything, it’s just he was so crazy about his girlfriend’s best friend’s younger brother that their current relationship seemed trivial. “Keith, would you please make us some coffee?” Krolia requested to her son.

He wasn’t doing anything else so might as well go and make some coffee. The ladies decided to look through the clothes they bought and show them, Keith, as well. Acxa had gotten herself a really gorgeous blue dress with a ribbon at the back. Really simple and elegant, Keith was sure she’d look amazing wearing that but what’s the occasion?

“This is for my brother and Allura’s 4-year anniversary party” she explained as the artist waited for the water to boil in the electric kettle. “Oh, yeah, I remember” or so he answered as he had completely forgotten. It’s okay though, he’ll bear with her for another day if it meant a lifetime of happiness with Lance.

* * *

 

After having coffee with his mother and probably ex-girlfriend, the artist went to his studio and sat by the window. There was still some time before dinner so why not work on another painting. But then he got an idea. In order to celebrate his getting together with Lance now, let’s go out on a proper date with him. Keith didn’t wait another moment after that and texted his much-loved man immediately.

He was not about to put down his phone until he got a reply from him. Fortunately, Lance had replied back almost immediately. Looks like someone had already been waiting for him.

 **Samurai_Kogane** : Hey beautiful, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a proper date with me

: Tomorrow I mean, let’s say I pick you up after school?

 **LanceyLance-w-:** Oh, sounds neat! I’d love to see you again.

: I’ll text you when classes end.

 **Samurai_Kogane:**  I miss you already <3

There was no reply after Keith’s last for some time. Is Lance feeling shy? He was still online according to the messenger.

 **LanceyLance-w-:** I miss you too.

Keith tossed his phone aside and laid down on the floor. He was texting Lance…as HIS BOYFRIEND NOW! Suddenly he was reminded about the kiss from earlier. So intense, so beautiful and passionate; Lance had such a sweet caramel-ish taste to him. Keith turned over and covered his face with his eyes. “I wish I could just eat you up” he mumbled to himself. An image of his the swimmer boy’s sexy body popped up in Keith’s mind paired up with a sweet smile upon his delicious lips.

Just the thought was enough for the artist to realize someone- or rather something had gotten quite excited. Surprised, he moved his legs apart a little to see himself getting a boner. In the past two years, he had never gotten so hard even while making love to Acxa much less thinking about her. Wow, Lance was sure making him go crazy. He touched himself a little. “Ow, damn… let’s get off in the bathroom” he whispered and straddled himself off the floor and towards the bathroom.      

   


	18. Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the name!

After Lance was dropped home by his new boyfriend, he felt as though he was on cloud nine. Before sharing the news with his sister, he wanted to calm down so he went to sleep in his room. As soon as he changed into his pajama’s, Veronica walked into the room. Thus he did not get a chance to fall asleep.

“So, how does it feel to be rejected?” Ronny had a smug grin on her face as she sat down on the couch in her brother’s room. Lance was sitting crossed-legged on the bed with a very forced looking poker face. he was trying not to give away his chance at shocking his sister out of her brains. “Well, I am really sad” he made an innocent face and whined a bit. “See, there are plenty of other men out there you can be with, just wait till you-“ Ronny was unable to finish her lecture as the swimmer boy exploded into laughter. “What’s so funny?” she asked, looking pissed.

“I’m sad, but for your friend!” Lance yelled and threw a cushion at Veronica which she obviously caught. “What the hell!” she tossed it back at him. “My darling sister, Keith himself confessed to me today. AND I AM SO HAPPY!!!” Lance blurted out. He jumped off the bed and did his victory dance which was basically doing hula hoops without the hoops.

“I don’t buy that! Like he is sort of a douchebag but he’d never leave the girl he has been with for the past 2 years” she argued. She was shocked at this sudden development. “Stop being jealous over the fact that I am with someone and you are not!” Lance teased her and stopped by his dresser. He took out the same old caramel-ish and brown sugar-ish lip gloss and smeared it all over his lips.

Veronica was not jealous but Lance’s constant degrading comments infuriated her so she decided to rub some salt over his wounds. At the end of the day, she was still his sister. “You know what his confession means, especially in the first month of you,r meeting?” Ronny became serious all of the sudden which caused Lance to stop hopping around. “Stop talking in riddles, tell me what’s up” Lance down his gloss to check his phone when he saw a recent text from his beloved.

He replied immediately as a yes for their date. “Lance, just like Rolo…he is after you for sex. Otherwise, why would he leave Acxa for you? Do you even know if he broke up with before confessing to you or not?’ Veronica got up and grabbed her brother by the shoulder. Her words and actions instilled fear in the poor boy’s mind.

Images of the time when he went out with Rolo started flashing in his mind. His happiness from mere moments ago came crashing down and he collapsed on the floor. There was another text from Keith which had been marked as read but Lance had yet to reply. “Stop spouting nonsense” Lance screamed as he trembled. He trusted Keith but what if Ronny was correct?

Veronica landed her shot and left the room with a successful look on her face. She didn’t want to be this rude but it was better for both her best friend and her brother.  The night seemed unfathomably long as Lance tried to put himself to sleep after dinner. When will he see Keith again and when will he be able to find answers to his queries?

* * *

 

The next day at school, Lance seemed completely out of touch with his studies. Thankfully, Hunk was there to stand up for him when their English literature teacher was about to chew his brains out. His excuse was given that he had a headache that’s why he didn’t do his homework.

Lance was excited for his date with Keith but on the other hand, his sister’s warning kept on ringing in his head. “How was your weekend?” Hunk asked Lance as they walked out the corridor to the parking lot. “It was cool, I guess,” he told him indifferently. “You hung out with Pidge alone on Friday?” Lance tried to keep the conversation going.

“Oh-ye-umm, yes we did it-I MEAN HUNG OUT! NOTHING ELSE!” he started panicking at his best friend’s question. “Ummm, okay, it’s not like I was gonna beat you up over it” Lance assured him “Well, it’s rare to see the two of you back together”

 “It’s not that strange!” Hunk retorted. “Yeah? I just thought that Shay got between you guys' friendship” the swimmer boy reasoned while Hunk started his car to go home. It was a realization for Hunk too that Shay got between them, especially since there was more to the picture with her that he was aware of. Their little hangout had led to some serious things starting between them, therefore, Hunk trying to avoid all conversation.

“Shall I drop you home?” Hunk asked his friend who kept on eye the main gate. “No, umm, I have to go somewhere else right now, I’ll see ya tomorrow” Lance spoke and checked his phone. A lovely text from his boyfriend greeted his eyes.

 **Samurai_Kogane:** I’m here!

Lance sent a heart emoji and rushed out the gate. Hunk was surprised by his behavior so he decided to observe Lance for a bit.

The swimmer boy saw Keith and all he could think of was jumping over to him, knocking him off his ride and kissing him breathlessly. Even though it was the 21st century and people shouldn’t mind homosexuals now, it was still an issue at most high schools. Regardless, Lance grabbed the helmet, Keith had presented him with and hopped on his trusty bike.

“Hey beautiful,” Keith spoke charmingly. “Hey, what’s up?” Lance replied which tying his arms around his waist so he wouldn’t fly off the motorbike. ”Nothing, just excited to see you,” he answered, “so where to?”

“Well, I was thinking we can catch a movie you know, the theatre downtown is currently screening ‘Your Name’. I have watched it a few times already but it would be fun to watch it with you” Lance suggested. “I have never heard of it but sure let’s watch it” Keith started his bike and revved the engine up a bit.

“That’s blasphemous!” Lance yelled over the engines’ noise. They speed out from the school’s area, towards the movie theatre.  

* * *

 

Lance stood in line to get the tickets while Keith got them 2 large buckets of popcorn with 2 smoothies and a lot of candies. Two people who hadn’t had lunch; hell was about to break loose in those buckets.

After 15 minutes of being pushed around by other couples and even kids, Lance finally met up with his boyfriend in front of hall 3 where the movie was about to start in 10 minutes. “Where were you?” Keith asked handing him his edibles and taking his ticket from him. “Animals, I tell you, all kids are animals!” Lance ranted.

They went inside and the screening began. It was a good few hours except the fact that Keith had gotten really sleepy midway. If he had been with Acxa he wouldn’t have minded falling asleep but he didn’t want to wreck his image with his beloved on their very first official date. He forced himself to stay up, focus on the movie (which he actually became quite invested in) and look at and talk to Lance during the movie. The finale was soon approaching and Lance was getting emotional so he popped open a pack of tissues from his pockets and started wiping his face.

Keith thought he was adorable while crying over a movie as well. Again, if this had been Acxa, his thoughts and response might have been “You are too dramatic” or “It’s just a movie”. This time around he wanted to comfort the boy sitting beside him so he brainstormed for a minute and came up with an idea. He stretched an arm behind him and held him by his shoulders, spooning him. “It’ll have a good end, just you wait for” Keith whispered to console him.

Obviously, after watching the same movie multiple times, Lance knew how it would end but seeing Keith act so affectionate made him just want to stay spooned up with him. But his always racing mind wouldn’t stop driving him nuts about how this was exactly Rolo’s behavior in the first month of their relationship. Veronica’s suspicion might be correct after all. Lance flinched and gently moved Keith’s hand away from him to not seem offensive.

Keith did mind too much since he thought that Lance was shy about being flirty in public…or maybe it was just too hot in the theatre. The movie ended like was supposed to and everyone walked out of the hall.

“I suggest we go to the Bowling Alley next” Keith laid down his suggestion next. “Well, I think that’s a neat idea” Lance answered. So the couple’s next destination became the Bowling Alley. There was little traffic on the road so the couple was able to make it to their target sooner than anticipated. It was a working day tomorrow so it made sense that not many people were out.

They purchased 2 sets of the game and changed into their rented gear (which included shoes and gloves). Funnily enough, Lance had never been bowling with his friends as it was always considered an old people sport but it was actually a lot of fun. Enough though Keith was veteran, Lance was wiping the floor with him.  “Dude, can you go like for something LESS THAN A STRIKE!” Keith screamed at him.

“No, sorry, no can do” the swimmer boy teased his man as he lifted another ball and headed for a strike again. Their final scores had a marginal difference; Keith would have never have been so happy after losing but his happiness was coming from the fact that his boyfriend was happy.  

 _“Maybe this might end up in trauma, maybe be I’ll suffer the same way I did with Rolo but for now…I truly am happy. Please don’t betray me ever, Keith”_ Lance silently prayed to himself as Keith walked over to him to kiss him on his cheeks and congratulate him for his victory. Lance returned the kiss with a similar one on the artist’s cheek as a consolation prize. They both laughed for the next few minutes while replaying the footage of their games on the screen.

The buzzer rang and the time for their set was over. “Finally, it’s dinner time!” Lance chirped while walking out the Bowling Alley. “What do you wanna get?” Keith asked him “I wanted to go have a deep dish pizza-“

“OH MY GOD! Same, I wanted that too” Lance answered excitedly. “Wow, so in sync” Keith commented. Then it was settled. Pizza is what they were gonna be having. The artist had been around town with his few friends enough times to know which place would be serving the best kind of Pizza possible and the winner was Pizza Hover.

They reached the restaurant and order a simple margarita for themselves with a pitcher of soft drink. It wasn’t very crowded so they received their order soon enough. “So there has been something I wanted to ask you-for some time now” Keith started while biting into his first piping hot slice of cheesy pizza. “Mff, ahhhh, shit this too hot, you know you can ask me anything now. If we are going to be in a relationship, I wouldn’t want there to be any secret between us” Lance told him after burning his tongue and then blowing on the slice.

“Right, obviously- you can ask me anything too- don’t hold back - I want to ask you about that name of yours. ‘Haniel’” Keith asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure if Lance would like him prying on his modeling carrier. “Oh, that; it is an alias I’ve been using since I landed my part-time job. It would be quite stressful if people in school knew about me working as a model. I’m sure you know about the hierarchy problems in school. The popular kids might want to befriend me for the money, the annoying ones might spread rumors yada yada” Lance blabbered on nonchalantly.

He was actually wondering if he might be getting to cozy with a guy he’d just started dating but that was how dating works. “Oh, that’s what I thought. Just thought I should confirm” Keith told him, feeling relieved that it was exactly what he anticipated it would be.

* * *

 

All good things eventually come to end thus this beautiful day had to reach it’s finale as well. Keith dropped Lance at his home’s doorstep and waited until he was safely inside but before they shared another deep, hot and sexy kiss. Lance was sure that this is how he’s gonna die. Whenever their lips touched, it felt as if hot molten lava was being spilled inside his mouth.

Being so close to the love of his life and locking lips with him; Keith wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and explore every nook and cranny of his body but he must contain his urges. Lance did not want such a harsh relationship yet again so it was mandatory for the artist and the swimmer boy to take their time and work out all the emotions before starting a physical relationship.

“Bye, my love” Keith whispered to himself after his sweetheart giddily ran inside the house as if it was their first kiss “I love you so much”  

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope constant updates don't bother anyone. I want the angst to began already so we'll move on with the sweetness.
> 
> Share, drop a kudos or comment if you enjoy my work thus far.  
> Toodles!


	19. When Reality Hits

Whenever a prayer or a wish of a person come true, begin floating on clouds of the 7th heaven. This attracts envy, hate and other negative emotions from other people. Then all they can wish is for that particular individual to not be happy. That night when Keith kissed his boyfriend in front of their house; Veronica saw the whole scenario and became filled with rage.

As a sister, she shouldn’t have minded the fact that her brother's life was once again filled with joy but it could have been any other person. Yet why did Lance choose Keith? He had long Rapunzel-like hair [exaggerated) and gorgons violet eyes which were so deep and dark; they seemed to contain a whole new world in them.  Getting angry on her friend’s behalf was understandable but her furry seemed far more than needed. By now she was pretty sure that it wasn’t her brother’s trauma or her friends’ 2-year-old boyfriend she was concerned with. She was madly in love with Keith herself.

She had been fond of his appearance and mysterious personality since they entered high school, though all she could do was watch him from afar. Even Acxa thought she’d ever get a chance to be recognized as his girlfriend but when things between Allura and Lotor began hitting off really well, Lulu set her up with her best friend. This was when true envy filed her heart and she distanced herself from her best friend. Poor Acxa was oblivious to the truth which is why she still pursued her friendship with her. Thankfully, high school was over before Keith and Acxa became official. She thought she would get over him and she did… that was until she saw him again that day.

Things between her and her best friend seemed to b rekindled until she fell for Keith all over again. “God knows that I tried…tried so hard to get your stinking ass out of my mind but I FAILED” Veronica spoke to herself while sitting on the roof of the house early in the morning. It had been a whole 24 hours since she saw that kiss and she had been trying hard not to pay attention to it but those beautiful lips, muscular arms, and heart-piercing gaze all set on her brother made her desirous.

She tried to ensure that Lance and Keith never became a couple but her attempts were futile. “Wait, wait wait wait wait!” she stopped her train of thoughts dead in their tracks. “Maybe God could be working in my favor finally,” she told herself. She knew for a fact that since Acxa hadn’t contacted her about having problems or breaking up with Keith, they were still together. Meanwhile, Lance had just started dating him so how could their bond be? If she were to expose the both of them about Keith’s true self, they’d both leave him and like the vulture she is, she’ll swoop in to save him from his sorrows and become his one and only lover.

“And obviously I am smart enough to keep dimwits like Lance and Acxa out of my way!” she forged this schemed out oud since no one was here to hear “just you wait, my pretty boy, your one true love will find her way to you at all costs.

* * *

 

After that date the other day, Lance felt like all the troubles of his life were washed away. He sat in the cafeteria of his school eating his homemade lunch while his friend, Hunk stood in line to get second for the lunch. He was unable to spoon in even one bite since he constantly kept on looking at his phone for texts from his beloved. “Looking at it won’t help the texts come faster” Hunk jolted him back to reality, finally making his way back to their table. “WHA- no no, I’m not waiting for anything” Lance dropped his spoon on the floor “Aw man”

“Here, got you covered” Hunk handed an extra spoon to his friend. “So will I hear the whole story or do I need to look at that dorky face of yours for the next few days?” Hunk asked him, eating his lunch. In his case, it was not as much as eating as it was experiencing the flavors to know what’s there and what’s missing. He was truly joining the culinary industry after graduating from high school.

“So it went like…” Lance excited started telling him the story from when they met to their strange interactions to their peculiar disagreements and finally how they became a couple. Hunk knew about lance dating Rolo but not about how things ended with him. being the excellent and most supportive best friend he was, he obviously supportive this relationship of his.

After seeing Lance’s trust in care for him, Hunk decided to be honest and come clean about a mistake he had made. I wasn’t a mistake as much as it was him realizing how much Pidge had been suffering all by herself and Hunk had the audacity to be celebrating the happiness in his life.

* * *

 

It was on the day when Keith was coming over to Lance’s home to learn swimming. That day Hunk and Pidge decided to hang out by themselves. Pidge’s brother even got them a new puppy so there was more reason for Hunk, an animal lover to go over to her place.

“You guys can play with Baebae in the yard while I’ll get you refreshments, “ Pidge’s mom told the pair while she went to the kitchen. Hunk definitely had fun playing the little brown puppy while waiting for the food. Baebae was adorable and friendly. She was energetic enough to actually tire both Pidge and Hunk while they played fetch with her.

Once playtime and food time was over, the pair decided to watch a science-fiction movie like they used to. They watched “The Terminator” which had been their constant favorite since forever. It was in the middle of watching when Pidge moved in closer to cuddle with Hunk. “Pidge?’ Hunk looked at her confused since she had never behaved this way before. “It’s cold” she reasoned. Strange, since even the air conditioning wasn’t switched on.

“Are things between you and Shay going well?” she asked him. Hunk felt a little anger being emitted from her. When you have been friends for long enough, you soon get used to seeing the other’s person’s aura. “Yeah, I mean, we’re happy and stuff” Hunk answered, without understanding the tension in the atmosphere.

“Oh, that’s cool” after a moment of silence she replied and moved away from Hunk. The movie played in the background but their usual chitter chatter was gone. “Pidge, what’s wrong? “even Hunk was not dense enough to know that something was off here. “Please tell me!” he pressured her. Giving the silent treatment to people when was mad them was not Pidge’s style. Usually whatever problem she’d have; she’d say it out loud immediately in order to avoid trouble later onwards which is why Hunk found this strange.

“I might e able to help if you were to tell me what’s up” he tried yet again but in a calmer voice now. “Hunk…what do you think of our friendship?” she finally decided to speak. Hun paused the movie. “What do you mean?” he was startled by such a question. “tell me, what do you think of me?” she asked once again.

“You are my friend of course- one of my best friends. we’ve been together since forever… I really care about yo-“ Hunk was cut off by her. “DON’T FRIGGIN’ LIE TO ME MORON! You don’t about me at all do you?” Pidge yelled and tears started rolling from her eyes. “Pidge,” Hunk tried to calm her down. She got up and was about to walk away when he held her hand “at least talk to me!”

She snatched her hand away and before Hunk even got a moment to think, Pidge’s face was right in front of his. She had placed a soft, sweet yet very sad peck on his lips. “Pidg-“ he whispered right before he was shut out by that kiss. Reflexively, he held on to her shoulders like was used to with Shay but this felt different. Pidge was short and not the moment feminine girl he was acquainted with which is why the kiss felt rough and rushed.

But that wasn’t exactly a bad thing since he felt more…emotions towards this kiss rather than he was used to with his girlfriend. “Please, go away,” she told him after moving herself away from him. “Pidge, listen, I’m with-“ Hunk tried to reason. “I know whatever the fuck you’ll say next which is why I’m asking to go away!” she told him and jumped into her bed. The little gremlin covered herself with her blankets which basically meant she didn’t want to be disturbed any further.

There was much explaining needed, a lot of things had to be clarified but right now, it was better if Hunk left. “…I’ll see you then, I guess” the cinnamon roll gave up, knowing it was the better thing to do and left her home. He wanted answers but that can wait until Pidgy was ready to speak to him.

Coming back to the current time, it had been days since then and to 2 had had not a proper conversation after that. Lance was not involved in this matter because individually both of them were fine with him but with each other…things were a little iffy.

After all, if you are going to kiss a friend of yours who is already taken, things were bound to go south. “You see, I’ll talk to her and we’ll patch this matter up. Now don’t be so down, we have a class next” Lance reassured his friend a little.

What was now left to do was wait and watch how their story also unfolds itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc of this story begins from this chapter


	20. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting for the past 2 days.   
> I had some other matters to deal with but nonetheless, I'm back. 
> 
> Drop a comment or some kudos telling me if you enjoyed,  
> Your comments mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to write more and more!
> 
> Toodles'!

Aki was pretty much at Keith’s house every day now. Before he was dating Lance as well, he would tell her to not become so involved with him because he might end up hurting her one day though she refused to listen to him. Now was indifferent towards her presence since he was leading a happier life on the side and even his mom was happy with having another woman in the house. Most of her life she had lived with raising to boys herself. If Keith didn’t know better, his mom was probably reading for getting Keith married to her.

Don’t get him wrong; she was a really good person and even an amazing girlfriend. Whosoever after Keith was to date or marry her in the future would be very happy with her. She just wasn’t meant for. He needed his partner to give him love, ideas, inspiration, and comfort. Acxa was unable to do that even in all the time they’d been dating because she never understood- heck he never knew what he wanted himself

With Lance, he felt his needs, wants and even his deepest desires being fulfilled so he had to break up with her. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult considering how many people were against them breaking up. Keith was reading through some magazines about different types of art.  His was inspired enough to try out new genres of art and make his final year at art college a blast. He was still confused about what job he’d want to apply for in the future but that’s a concern for a different day.

Acxa came over to their place in the morning and now she was out doing groceries for Keith’s mother. “It feels like she is already a part of our family” Krolia spoke while she waited for the chicken to defrost, “You said you might break up with her, why was that? I think that girl is just perfect for you”

“Mother- it’s not what you think of her, it’s what I think of her that matter and I…want to break up with her,” Keith told her, putting his magazines down. “Right, I won’t let you anymore- hmpf, already one of my sons is dating another man. Son, you keep things up with Acxa and I’ll stay true to you; fuck shit up and I will have my way with you, even if I have to use force”  she scolded him up front. He couldn’t argue against her about Acxa but he had made a promise to his brother.

He had to gain his mother’s consent so that she would meet Adam West, Shiro’s fiancé who was a man but Shiro loved more than the world. It had not even been a week since Lance and Keith had started dating however if there was one thing he had learned, there was no greater power in this world than love.

“Mom, let’s discuss me later. I have to do a lot before getting married but Shiro had already decided to get married” Keith began. “Married to another man? That is not considered marriage at all. It is just a foolish stage of his life. I think I know what’s happening; that bastard fiancé of his is braining washing-“ she was ranting when Keith roared. “Mother, please, do not disrespect another person before you have even met them!”

“Do not speak to me like that, young man!” his mother retorted immediately. She had always been in charge of the house and the person in control, therefore, someone speaking to her in a louder tone was absolutely unacceptable for her. “Mom, I-I am sorry, okay. But let’s meet him, okay?” Keith reasoned. “Give me one good reason as to why I should meet that sickening prat who corrupted my son?!” Krolia threw the chicken she was making into the frying pan. The sound of the oil sizzling almost represented her anger then.

“Mother, stop talking so rudely about him, please” the artist persisted. “I know what I can do, I’ll fly to Boston in a week or so and that Adam Whatever to fuck out of my son’s life-“  she schemed loudly. The sizzling ended and Keith finally got a window to speak in a normal manner with her. “Listen…just one day; let’s just meet him one day. Whatever happens after that, I will not argue with you any further” he tried negotiating. This might be killing his chances of leaving Acxa and getting officially recognized with Lance but right now Shiro’s marriage was more important.

He was positive he wanted to tie the knot as soon as possible and as his younger brother, it was his duty to help him. “Arrggh! Screw that!” she basically threw the chicken into a platter and placed it on the dining table “I’ll see, okay? happy?” he was finally able to break through to her.

Well, there was some hope now. Keith decided to share the good news with his brother after dinner. Acxa also came after getting the groceries and the 3 of them shared a nice meal. Krolia became the ever so loving mother in law and asked Acxa to stay the night. This in her terms meant that she’d get to have sex with Keith and that’s all men needed to have a good relationship. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex, but he wanted to do it with Lance. And he had promised to take things slow with him.

Keith went upstairs after having his meal. He felt a shocking pain in his head, similar to the last time he had an attack. He thought things would get better if he were to rest a little. Too bad with Acxa around, especially for a night stay, he couldn’t do that. He took some tablets and took an hour-long nap. After that Acxa came to his room. She would usually sleep there with him, it was not unusual.

She probably kept Keith’s mother company and helping her clean up. “Babe, are you asleep?” she asked him, jolting him awake from his deep slumber. “Do I look awake?” he scowled. “Jeez, don’t be angry~” she cooed a little and laid down next to him, really close. “I’m trying to sleep” he informed her. It was pretty evident to him that she was trying to seduce him. She was pressing her breast on to his arm. He was not too excited by it but didn’t want to hurt Acxa, especially until the whole scenario about Shiro and Adam had been dealt with so he took his arm back. Then he pulled her into a warm hug and tried falling asleep. “You sleep as well!”  he ordered her. This way he didn’t seem rude also a little demanding like she wanted him to be.

* * *

 

Lance was trying to his homework finally. Tomorrow was the deadline and he’d been putting it off for multiple reasons. It was English Literature, no something he was good at but that didn’t matter to his teacher. She wanted the work and he had to be there to give it to her.

Veronica finally came into his room after waiting for 2 days to get the details of the date from his brother. She needed him to spill the beans in order for her to plan her next move. She already had a vague plan in her head.

“Lance, are you busy?” she asked knocking on the door. “Not really, come in!” he told her.  She walked in hesitantly and cleared her throat. “I-I had been busy with you know, my saloon work so I never got a chance to ask. How did things go *ahem* with Keith?” she asked him coyly.

“I thought you were not interested?” he asked her, curious as to why she wanted to about him. “Well, I really am not but I am still concerned about you hence I am asking you right now” she explained, trying to avoid suspicion.  Lance really wasn’t one to care about another’s person’s motives; all he wanted to do was blabber on about his boyfriend to the whole entire world.

He started giving her the details, one at a time. his explanation skills were really astounding as well since the other person felt as though they were living a moment in the past.  He spared no point; from looks to the atmosphere and from food to activities, he told her everything.

In that same time frame, she thought about her next move. “Well, I am glad to see you are happy but for long” she dealt her cards. Where could be that point which would trigger Lance the most into doing as she says? “What do you mean?” her brother inquired. “Do you know if…Did he break up with his current girlfriend? I would have known since Acxa would’ve texted me but she still seems to happy upload snaps of her and her bae” she was trying hard to hold back a grin.

He was sure he was being t timed with but refused to believe. He thought that Keith was the kind of guy who would break up entirely with one person to be with another person. That is exactly what he wanted do but there were too many problems arising at once. “He-He probably has- and even if he hasn’t, I’m sure he will soon. It’s all about time” he was at a loss of words on how to defend Keith anymore.

This gave Ronny an opening to put her plan into action. “There is a way we can learn about his true intentions without creating a scene you know” she suggested. “I trust him, there is no need for him to prove his innocence” he held his grounds. “But as your sister, I do and you need to prove his loyalty to you to me!” she emotionally blackmailed him. Obviously,  if it hadn’t been for her interference, he might still have been held captive by his former partner and would’ve been submitting to his vile ways“…ok, fine” he agreed reluctantly “now explain what your plan is”      

 _“That’s like a good boy,”_ she thought to herself.  “Well, you see this Saturday, my friend Acxa’s brother and his fiance are throwing a huge party with invites for everyone on the account of their 4th anniversary of being together” she gave him the gist of what they’d be doing “So I think it’d be amazing if you come with me and see for yourself. Aki is holding the party so she’d be there and there is no way her boyfriend wouldn’t join in since he had to for his girlfriend for his best friend happens to the fiancé to Acxa’s brother and-“ she blabbered on whereas she had probably lost last on the 2nd or 3rd sentence.

“OKAY, OKAY. We’ll do as you say!” Lance agreed.  That’s all she needed so she patted him on the head and walked out of the room. “Keith, you would not betray me, would you?” Lance asked himself as he clutched the pillow on his bed “Please, I have been hurt enough. Don’t do this to me anymore!”  


	21. Party Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot happening in this chapter so everyone, buckle up.  
> It will be a long ride.
> 
> Always, all those who have followed up till now, thank you for the support!
> 
> Toodles

Keith had been so indulged in making Lance feel loved and comfortable with him that he forgot about Allura and Lotor’s party. Acxa came to his house to have him dressing up in colors similar to the ones in her dress so they could be coordinating like Lotor and Allura. She was already dead set on having like this for herself and Keith.

“Okay, so you can wear either a grey bow tie or a dark green one. Which one would you like?” Aki asked him as she opened her purse to bring out the 2 bow ties. “Neither of them! I’m going for a classic red” he informed her and wore his red bow tie he had already prepared for the occasion. “ You never listen to me” she whined. “Well, my honey, I will wear what makes me look good “Keith was acting flirty but only because he wanted to look good and send a few pictures to his new lover. And Acxa couldn’t refuse her boyfriend when he flirted with her

 _“I wonder will he get horny enough to jerk off on these”_ Keith asked himself while fixing his hair. “Babe, let’s get going. I don’t want to be late” Acxa told him and went downstairs to put on her high heels. She looked absolutely stunning in her dark green dress with grey beads around sleeves. Her heels were grey in order to match her beads as well. the clothes did look ridiculously expensive given that she did come from a loaded family.

 “Bye mom,” Keith told his mother who was sitting in the lounge doing some paperwork from her office. “I expected you won’t be coming home tonight?” she asked him smirking. “Mom… “Keith sighed and Acxa giggled. His mother loved the two of them as a couple and she wanted things to stay this way, at least for them since Shiro had basically betrayed her trust.

 Keith had borrowed his mother’s car since it would only be courteous to have his lady walk out from a car rather than from a bike looking like she was hit by a bus. Soon they were at the front steps of the poolside venue that they had booked for the event. “Öh my, look at you two” Allura whistled while she walked out of her own car with her beloved Lotor. “Lulu, you dropped your hairpin in the car,” Lotor told her as he rushed to her side. He was wearing a suit as expected which a pink bow tie. A possibly ridiculous choice in comparison to his suit but he did it since it made Allura happy.

She wore a light pink silk dress fitted against her body tightly which made her features stand out sexily. The couple had smooth white long hair which made them look like a prince and a princess from a fairy tale. They looked stunning together and the 4 of them decided to walk into the hall together. Lotor and Allura flawlessly linked arms with one and another while Keith and Acxa did the same but a bit reluctantly. He felt awful for lying about this false relationship in front of so many people but it was only for a few more days. The guards opened the door and they waltz inside. Looking more dignified and stunning than any royals who ever set foot on this planet.

While walking, Keith felt like all the people will bow down before them. Through the gates, he saw that all the other guests had arrived and the attention had been entirely put on the 4 of them. He

heard whispers from everyone talking about how amazing Lotor and Allura looked together. He saw some familiar faces around until he passed by the person who resembled…Lance. He walked away trying not to disrupt the ceremony. He saw Lance in the crowds and all he could think of was to end this walk to the center and find him again. His expression at the point looked so sad. Was it because he was here with Acxa?

Fast forwarding to the point when all the guests were coming to greet the hosts, Keith was looking for a place with enough crowd to slip away from Acxa and find Lance. Though it was as if his wish came true; Lance came with Veronica to greet everyone. “oh my god, Aki you look beautiful” Veronica went to hug her best friend. She was only pretending to be happy to be her friend right now. Her aim was to push her and Lance out of her way and get together with Keith.

This false friendship was mandatory for her plan to work. “I’m so glad you could make it. I thought you wouldn’t come?” Acxa told her. “Eh, but here I am- hehe” it was really difficult for her to keep the conversation going.  This way, Keith found a moment to start up a conversation with Lance.

“Hey, I-I didn’t know you would be here,” he told him, stepping aside from where the other people stood. “Yeah, It-It was…sort of a last minute plan so like” Lance fiddled around with his words Ï hope don’t mind it”

“No, why would I mind seeing you? This makes me very happy-“ they had only just started getting friendly when Aki barged into them to introduce some people from college to Keith. Acxa and her brother Lotor were known to be party gods of their respective school years. They were and still are able to throw some damn good parties – mostly because they have the money and resources to do so. Both the siblings for this very reason have a massive social circle as well.

Going round and round meeting Axca’s million friends was something Keith didn’t enjoy at all. After seeing that his boyfriend was also here, he wanted to avoid spending time with Acxa and be together with Lance. He could clearly see how annoyed Lance looked when Aki took Keith away from him. He wouldn’t even care half as much about hurting Acxa as much as he would about Lance.

The spark between him and his girlfriend was over; it was time to move on. Then the thing that triggered Keith the most was when the whole crowd pushed Keith and Acxa into the center of the room. What could be the purpose of all this? This was when Lotor walked up to Keith and whispered to him. “Better not fuck this up, Kogane” he moved away after that. Keith had never been the best of the friends with Lotor but why was he being so authoritative all of a sudden?

The music died down and Lotor went up on stage. Allura quickly came over to Keith and gave him a big hug and slipped something in his pocket. “Excuse me?” he was weirded out by everyone’s behavior. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have everyone’s attention over here? Everyone present? That’s good” Lotor started his speech.

“For all of you who have known me for a very long time; it is only a given that I as a brother look after and take care of my younger sister. Her friends, associates, and enemies are all under my surveillance so regardless of whatever happens, I’ll always be there to protect her. But life takes a different turn and I’m soon going to be starting my new journey with my future wife Allura. While all of this is true, I would definitely want someone to look after my little sister as well. a few days back my parents and I were finally approached by someone who could fill in my shoes”

Oh no, Keith did nothing of the sort. He was not an idiot to not know where this conversation was headed. He quickly checked the item in his pocket. Bingo! He knew it was something he didn’t want to see anytime soon in his life. It was some velvety red box with a sleek platinum ring inside it. “Hold your horse's boy” Lotor directed his attention at Keith “Well then, Keith Kogane, our parents and I permit you to take the next step” everyone was in awe of what was going to happen next.

Keith didn’t want this at all. Why was this even happening? The box in his hands suddenly became the center of attention. “Yes Keith, I will marry you. Oh my gosh, I love you so much” Acxa yelled and jumped in to hug Keith. No one heard what he said…BECAUSE HE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING. He was completely set up and toyed with. What worried him the most was that Lance was also present here and if he’d seen the whole façade, he wouldn’t have a reason to be with Keith anymore?

Lance, on the other hand, was there to put through with the whole thing. He was sure Keith had broken up with Acxa when he confessed to him but the truth was sourer than he imagined. To see the man he had fallen in love with; the man he was currently together with getting engaged to someone else, this was simply sad. When the ceremony ended, without even listening to a single thing his sister was saying, he ran out the doors.

No one saw his sorrow; no one saw this beautiful boy’s tears. Of course, no one out of a hundred thousand people would bat an eye if a single person would exit the venue…but one person saw it. Why wouldn’t he see it? He was crazy about him then why wouldn’t he see his tears? Keith slipped through the people who came to congratulate him and Acxa and ran out of the hall. Allura did try to stop him but it was useless.

He needed to be by Lance’s side right now.

* * *

 

Lance came in Veronica’s car to the party but he couldn’t care less about his ride home. All he wanted to do was escape from this place and go home. He didn’t want to listen to Ronny for this very reason. He was sure something bad was going to happen but this was too much. He was in pain and hurt yet again.

He ran as far as he could but eventually got tired and sat down on a bench in the streets. It was quite late at night and no cabs or buses were in sight.  He had to get home but right now what he wanted to do was cry this feeling away.

After only a few moments of searching, Keith was finally able to catch up to Lance. The artist never lost sight of him for even a second. He saw him sitting there on the bench, weeping. “Lance, are you okay?” he walked over to him. Startled, Lance looked up and saw his face. Lance’s eyes were red and nose was runny. Clearly, he had been crying for some time now. “DO I LOOK OKAY? ASSHOLE, leave me the fuck alone!” yelled at him and flicked away the arm Keith extended towards him. “Believe me, I never thought this was going to happen-“ Keith tried explaining but lance just screamed at him. “You betrayed me just like in the past! You have no right to be never me! Go away” Lance shouted heavily.

It would have attracted the attention of people nearby but thank god no one was around. Lance got up to run away but Keith firmly grabbed hold of his arm. “Listen, please let me-“ he tried once again but Lance was using his other hand and nails to move Keith’s arm away. “Fuckin.Let.go.off.mee!!” Lance yelled while pushing him off.

After seeing an opening for a split second, Keith grabbed Lance’s other arm as well. “LET.ME.EXPLAIN.MYSELF” he told him and Lance stopped attacking him and looked up. “Wahh~” he started crying again hysterically. “I’m not a cheater-I was, this was a setup,” Keith told him. “Why should I believe you?!” Lance yelled again “you lied to me once you can-“

Before Lance could finish his accusations, Keith had pulled him in for a kiss. This was to give him a moment to stop and think about this situation rationally. It was as if a spell had been cast upon him as Lance stopped crying immediately. The artist could taste the salty tears along with what seemed to be a fruit punch in that kiss. It seemed as though he’d been having fruit punch at the party.

In a few moments, he finally let go of him when he felt like the swimmer boy will not create a scene. He traced his arms from the boy's arms and placed them around his face. “Do you…feel better now?” he mumbled very slowly to him. “*sniff* Why would you lie to me like that?” Lance asked him, trying to hold himself back from crying “You-You told me you liked me!”

“And I do like you Lance, in fact, I-I-I really, really… love you. It has to be you for me.” Keith confessed to him. They were the feelings of love he felt when he saw him, the feelings of sorrow he felt when he saw his sadness and the feelings of happing he felt when he saw his joy. It hadn’t been long, he agreed but these feelings were not false.

He saw their emotions synchronizing and this only happens with those whom you truly love. Keith’s confession really was a strike in Lance’s heart. It had been something he had formerly seen as well however this time was different. He saw raw emotions within the artist’s stormy eyes. “I-I don’t know what to…say” he was afraid to admit he as in love with him. His fear was understood since he had just been labeled “NOT HIS MAIN PRIORITY” y everyone at the party.

Keith would have never done this for Acxa- or for anyone else for the matter. He went down on his right knee and took both of Lance’s trembling hands in his own. There was no ring available at this moment otherwise he would’ve married Lance then and there. “I know, I know it is difficult for you to accept whatever happened today but know just one thing” he kissed both of swimmer boy’s wrist “I am crazy about you and-and no matter what happens…I will always choose you”

There may have been some lies and some secrets involved in Keith’s words but it was all Lance had now. For someone he’d fallen for, for someone who had shown him stars in broad daylight with his knick-knacks; this was all he could hold on to, for now, and maybe even for all of eternity.

Lance fell down on the pavement and leaped into his man’s arms. “A-Are you sure *sob* about *sob* this?’ he wanted assurance. “I’m surer than I’ve ever been about anything else in my life” Keith embraced him. His body felt as though they were pieces of a puzzle and they fit together. His hands just wanted to feel as much of him as possible.

“No matter what or who stands in our way, I will decimate them if that is what takes for the two of us to be happy” he answered him comfortingly. The night was still dark and both of them were sitting at the cold pavement but it felt warm. Felt like home to both of them!                

   


	22. Looking for an Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop kudos or comments if you enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you all continue because multiple chapters are coming soon!
> 
> Toodles

The situation could probably not have gotten worse. That night he dropped Lance home in his car and didn’t even bother contacting anyone from the party. Yes indeed he was engaged to Acxa now but he had no obligation to respond her, her brother or even Allura’s text. It would be better for him if they called off the engagement for this reason but the plan was to elaborate.  They probably were not expecting to talk to him for the next few days.

It made him absolutely furious that the people he was trying so hard to keep happy and not hurt turned out to be such major douchebags. He didn’t know who the person behind this plan was but he was going to find them and call off this engagement once and for all. What seemed even more suspicious was that his mother had left for a road trip with her work friends for fun the night he left for the party. Was she involved in this somehow?

He stayed in contact with Lance the next day using texts. They weren’t ready to talk on call yet. Well, right now he planned to pay his beloved fiancé and her brother a lovely visit. They had some explaining to do. The second his breakfast ended, he practically flew to their house on his motorbike. He had never been this aggravated before.

He harshly knocked on the door without a care for the fact that her parents or brother might home. In fact, it would be better if they were since they needed to do some talking. To his luck, it was Lotor who opened the door. He was wearing his work outfit consisting of a black blazer over black pants and a purple shirt. “Oh, well isn’t lover boy quite the feisty one. Your angel isn’t home right-“ Lotor greeted him when Keith packed a powerful punched at his face. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!?” All of Keith’s pent up frustration was packed into his fist which landed Lotor flat on his ass on the floor of his house.

In order to prevent a maid from turning up because of the noises, he got up as soon as he felt his head getting together. “Miss Kylie, please make our guest some tea” he ordered and grabbed Keith by the arm. He pulled him inside the house and closed the door. “Making a mockery of me in the streets, you insignificant prat, you must be grateful that I am handing my sister over to you!” he shouted at him. “Well, I don’t need her. I was prepared to break up with her but you just had to pull such a stunt“ Keith told him angrily sitting down on the couch in their living room.

Though a maid didn’t appear, Allura did come down from the kitchen since she had been making him breakfast. “Darling, you need to have your brea- oh my gosh, honey what happen to your face?” she entered the room and was startled to see a purplish bruise on his face. she ran out of the room to fetch the first aid box and returned momentarily.

“Keith, did you do this? What is wrong with you?!” She scolded him while tending to her fiancé’s wound. “My love, I’ll be okay don’t worry” Lotor comforted his to be mistress and turned his attention back to Keith. “Now listen Kogane, this deal about you and Acxa getting married was made between her and your mother! I was highly against it but…if it’s for my younger sister, I’m willing to even split the galaxy in 2!” he explained and was frustrated. “Lotor and I only helped execute a plan your mother deployed. Please don’t just start being violent for no good reason!” Allura pushed on. She landed a sweet peck on her beloved’s face and went to finish her task. The second she was out of hearing range, Lotor walked over to Keith and grabbed Keith’s jacket’s collar.

“This was her wish, it may have not been yours but really I couldn’t CARE. LESS” his tone increased moment by moment “Kogane, you will marry my sister and keep her happy. Your engaged life will last a long time as I will not allow the two of you to get married before me and Allura so you’d better learn to love her in the meantime”

“You sister can latch on to some other dude’s dick! I really couldn’t hate her more!” Keith lied between his teeth. He didn’t love her but he never hated her. They had some good moments in their life so breaking up was going to be hard for him. Not anymore though. He was going to get through this as soon as possible.

This sentence was enough to anger the hell out of Lotor and the next thing Keith realized was that he had 2 punches incoming to his face and stomach. Lotor then headed to the kitchen. “One was payback for ten minutes ago and the second was for my sister. I hate to see her be so mad about a fucktard like you! Leave at once and reflect on your actions!” Lotor ordered him and left.

Keith had landed on the couch but his stomach still felt like a washing machine. He was in immense pain but he needed to leave. He wanted to be in Lance’s arms right about now. This sucks. The whole world sucks!

He took his phone out from his pocket and sent a location text to Lance and dialed his number. After about 2 rings, he picked up the call.

“Keith, what-what’s up?” Lance asked hesitantly as he had just escaped class to receive his call. You could hear the nervousness in his voice while talking on call. “Urk, i-I know this may *cough* seem a little sudden but please…can you, I really want you to come over right now” he blurted out over the pain. “Keith, is everything okay?” he inquired, feeling concerned.

He had never been to Keith's pace before so now all of a sudden…of course, the man probably had a good explanation for this. Lance quickly went back inside the class to write an application and turn it in. All the while Keith took out his busted ass from inside Lotor’s house and to his bike. Allura as his best friend really wanted to help him out but he was one in the wrong. Even if he was right, she’d have to support her fiancé over her best friend. Keith being the social outclass he was, this experience with her might even put him on her blacklist.

* * *

 

With each second being more painful than the last, Keith slowly drove his bloody face and messed up abdomen back home. His mother wasn’t home to help him out but someone sure was sitting at his doorstep. “Oh, my- Keith!” Lance yelled and ran to help Keith get off his bike. He tucked an arm around his stomach and used the other to give him support over his shoulder. “Are you- I mean you, are you alright?”  he asked him looking confused. Of course, he was hurt, Lance could see it but what should he do after that. Keith gave him the key from his pocket and then Lance dragged both of them inside.

He practically threw Keith on the couch and went about to close the door, fetch the first aid kit, yada yada. “Where are the medical supplies?” Lance asked him, searching through some shelves in the kitchen. “Bottom left most cabinet” he guided and clutched his stomach. Lance got it and hustled over to him. He had zero medical experience but with Keith’s help, he was at least able to patch up the wound and provide some painkillers for his stomach.

After all, was said and done, Lance sat down on the same couch as Keith but at a slight distance. this distance felt like death itself to Keith which is why he mustered up the strength to move over next to Lance; their thighs touching. “Keith I…What happen?” Lance asked, calming his anxieties. Of course, he felt anxious right now to be alone with him and in his house. Of course, he was also concerned about who it was that hurt him like this. _”Just let me get my hands on you…I’LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS”_ his anger spoke within him.

“It’s, like, about yesterday. I was…kinda beat up by my girlfriend’s brother” Keith tried to narrow it down. Of course, he did skip out on crucial details like him being the one to instigate the fight and how he refused to marry his sister. “But why?! I mean, your condition is very okay but why be violent for no goddamn reason” he pursued for answers.

After yesterday, if there was one thing Keith learned; it was to be truthful about his matters to the people closest to his heart. To him right now, these people were Lance and maybe his brother. He had to ask him for help soon too.  So he revealed everything he had learned thus far to lance. It was a nice change in attitude, the swimmer boy felt and he listened to the whole story closely. He was searching for a hint so that he may able help Keith somehow but his results were nada.

“I-I’m sorry to hear all that. It’s almost like like everyone plotted against you” Lance was shaken after hearing the complete story. Keith nodded “They did plot against me because they thought it would be better for me. Never thought that the ringmaster would turn out to be my own mother” he heaved a sigh at his own bad luck.

“But-but why would she do that?!” Lance inquired curiously. They no longer lived in the century where parents would decide who their child would marry. For what reason did his mother go to such lengths to get him married to a girl of her choice? Keith lightly tapped on his face to see how much his wound had healed then winced a little. “There is only one reason I can think of” Keith mumbled “My brother”                

“What’s up with your brother?” Lance asked him; Keith’s last statement made him even more confused. “My brother is…gay and engaged to another man. My mother is, well, there is no other way to put it. She is homophobic and she blatantly refused to bless their relationship and is against it. In my case, she feared anything like this happening with me which is why she was hell-bent on putting me together with Acxa and finally, she has done it” Keith clarified to his boyfriend.

“Where is she right now?” after a little pause Lance asked him. the artist shrugged, sighed and eventually pulled Lance into a tight hug. “Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” Keith whispered to him. “W-What h-has gotten into you, so suddenly, eek-“ Lance panicked as he felt his boyfriend moving a little away…only to be coming back for a nice, long kiss.

Lance savored the bloody, metallic flavor of his boyfriend’s lips. He licked them and bit on them to show much he’d been craving him. Keith thought it might be unpleasant for the swimmer boy but he seemed eager for much more than just kissing. Keith pushed him away and stared lovingly at his heated up face only to ask a very sexy question next. “Babe, you wanna…spend the night?”  

       


	23. A Night with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some time to write this chapter.   
> Was kinda unsure about a lot of things but no more delay.  
> Have some love everyone!
> 
> Toodles

The swimmer boy was currently in the kitchen, making himself and his boyfriend a snack. Keith had offered to help him but he refused. This was so that they can have something to eat while playing Mario Karts and he’d get some time to cool off. Things got a little hot between the two of them and Lance was totally prepared to go all the way because it was in the heat of the moment but that’s when his phone rang.

His mother called him to ask why he took a half day from school and he told her the proper reason. Of course, he mentioned Keith as “just a friend” but he’ll spill the details to her as soon as Keith frees himself from Acxa. He even asked her if he could stay over and she allowed him. He may be a teenager but he’d still ask- or at least tell her where he is and when he’ll be home. He would have told his sister at least had his mom not called him.

Lance made Salsa for the Nachos and served them in two enormous bowls. He sat down next to Keith who plugged in the controllers and they were ready to play. Lance got them around 6 cans of cola as well since they didn’t want to get up again while playing. The popped open their cans and munched own some nachos and started the game.

Keith had been playing for some time now so he was easily able to defeat Lance in the beginning but when the swimmer boy got hang of the game; he was a natural. The food was being gobbled down while they played head to head.

After about 3 hours of busting each other’s asses on the PlayStation, they decided to put a stop to the game. “Let’s go and have some Chinese or something. It’s almost dinner time” Keith suggested. “I’m really in the mood for Pizza though” Lance stated, looking hopeful that Keith might take his suggestion. “Then Pizza we’ll have. My mum’s car is still out there. We can take that if you’re not comfortable on the bike?” he asked him while fetching his jacket from where it was thrown earlier.

“That’d be great,” Lance told him and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Keith did the same at the kitchen sink; the other bathroom was upstairs and he wasn’t in the mood to go up right now. The pain in his stomach and on his face had subsided a little but wasn’t gone completely. It was best not to push himself.

They got in the car and headed for “Cheeser Pleaser “, the best local pizza restaurant you find in town. Lance was very happy to be with Keith like this. It was almost like they were married. To show Keith how much the swimmer boy appreciated his honesty, he pecked him on his cheek right before he started the car. “Let’s go, my love” Lance tutted. “Yes, darling” Keith chuckled, holding back his embarrassment.

It was something Acxa did every time they went somewhere but this was the first time Lance did it and it made Keith’s stomach churn with butterflies. Only he knows how he held back his urge to ravish Lance right then and there.

* * *

 

Cheeser Pleaser was known for its individual serving of Pizzas for a person and that is exactly of the two of them order.  Lance ordered himself a Hawaiian Pizza with plenty of sweet toppings while Keith settled for a margarita. They also got complementary soft drinks with their pizzas.

“Oh, ouch, tis is hawtt~” Lance slurred while taking a piping hot bite of his food. “Careful, don’t burn yourself” Keith warned him as cut into his food with a knife and fork. “mhmm, this place is easily the best” lance complemented and offered Keith a bite with his own hands. The artist wasn’t fond of the sweet stuff on his pizza but when it was being offered by those beautiful, tanned hands, he couldn’t help but gobble it down.

He purposefully licked Lance’s index finger as well making him pull his hand back. “Umm, i-is it good?” the swimmer asked, blushing. “Tastes gr-great” Keith answered, embarrassed at his own action. “Oh, right. I don’t know if you want to know this but…I landed a nice modeling job, I got a call yesterday” Lance tried to change the topic. “O-Oh that’s awesome. What is it about?”  the artist took the hint and progressed with the conversation.

“It’s like some work for a clothing brand. I’ll ask if I can bring visitors. You can come if you are free?” Lance offered. It was a given that Keith would love to his man in his other element thus he nodded. “I’ll let you know. I might have some classes scheduled and stuff so lemme see, cool?” Keith partially agreed. College life can be quite annoying when it needs to be.

The couple finished their dinner and headed back to Keith’s home. Back in the car, they listened to songs by the Beatles who were Lance’s favorites. The ride was short since there wasn’t much traffic. The couple reached their destination and headed inside.

“Wanna play Mario Karts again?” Lance recommended. “No thanks, I do not wish to be made fun of again,” Keith told him “Besides, we need to go and fix up a place for you to sleep”

The artist went upstairs signaling Lance to follow him. Lance waited downstairs for a moment before following him. _“I-I really want to sleep with him,”_ he thought. There might not be another chance where the two of them get a whole house to themselves given that they both have families.

If they were to make love at least once; maybe their feelings for each might become stronger and give Keith the motivation he needed to get rid of Acxa. But was Lance prepared to be touched by another man yet? The fear instilled within him because of how he was raped and tortured by Roland prevented him from going upstairs. _“Come on, Lance, you can do it. You love him and this time…my feelings are reciprocated”_ he thought and pushed his body to go further.

* * *

 

“Oh Lance, you’re here. Good, now tell me if you want to-“ Keith blabbered on about where he’d like to sleep while Lance just stood in the doorway. “I can make your bed in my room or if you want a proper bed, you can sleep in my brother’s room. Lance?” Keith called out to him.

Lance boosted his confidence and leaped on to his boyfriend, clasping his arms behind his neck and kissed him passionately. “Lan-“ Keith was surprised by the kiss however in order make sure he doesn’t pull away, Keith clutched him by the waist tightly. The swimmer licked his lips and traced every nook and cranny of his mouth with his tongue. Keith fought for dominance with his tongue but in this position, he was in a losing scenario. The artist turned around; his hands grabbing Lance’s body beautifully and he tossed him on the bed.

He threw his jacket and his shirt of and climbed over his sexily laid out body. His continued their kiss from before. Their faces heating up, bodies churning and saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths but they just couldn’t stop ravishing each other. Lance traced his boyfriend’s bare back and reached the hem of his pants.

“Lemme get y-you off, please” Lance was barely audible as his voice didn’t leave his mouth. He was too ashamed right now to even speak. “Are you sure? I mean, you know *pant*I won’t be able to stop” Keith warned him. He’d been containing himself for very long. Seeing the person he’d wanted to fuck for so long giving him the green signal; it would not be possible to stop once they get their pants off.

“D-Don’t stop, I want you! I NEED YOU!” Lance whined and flipped Keith over so that he’d be on top of him. Keith had never had sex with another man so he didn’t know how to take the lead. It was better to let Lance take charge for the moment. Lance unzipped Keith’s pants and pulled them down. His boxers seemed to be acting as a constriction for his erection thus Lance decided to let his boyfriend’s member become free.

He began pumping it a little with his hands. He had some experience but Keith’s was huge. It took him some time to get a rhythm going. The artist moaned a little. He was slightly embarrassed to be the only one fully exposed so he pulled up to remove the clothes hanging to Lance’s body.

Lance readily became naked and continued pleasing Keith with his hands. “M-May I use…my mouth?” Lance asked Keith for consent. What kind of a man would refuse a blowjob up front? Keith only nodded and Lance to lick his tip. The swimmer boy slowly covered his boyfriend’s erection with his mouth and began thrusting. It was reaching down to his throat almost making him gag but he continued. “Mhm-ah” Keith spoke. This was indeed very pleasuring but Keith wanted to take control before release so he moved Lance’s head away.

“That’s enough, it’s my turn now” Keith ordered and cornered his boyfriend on the bed. Keith lightly kissed him as he used his hand to take out some condoms and lube from the nightstand. This stuff was common for him to have since he had been dating a person for the past 2 years. He squirted out whatever was left in the bottle on his hands and moved them down to lance’s opening. “You- are you sure about this?” he asked for consent yet again. He was trying really hard to not hurt him in any way.

“W-well, we have come th-this far…it would be s-sad to stop no-now” Lance hesitated while answering. He didn’t want to seem like a slut; he even had his eyes closed because he didn’t want to feel anymore mortification. Keith didn’t really like this. He wanted both of them to stare in each other’s eyes in the moments they were about to become connected so he lightly tapped his thumb on his eyelid.

“Lance, please look at me” he requested and smiled at him gently. Lance blinked his eyes open and the moment he felt a finger slipping inside him. “Aah-Kei-” he yelped. His arms felt restless he sensed the finger swirling inside him so he grabbed on to Keith’s shoulders. “R-Relax, it’ll be okay” the artist consoled him. As he felt Lance relaxing he added in another digit. “Ëek” he moaned again and let his boyfriend do the job.

All the while, Keith watched Lance’s hardened member twitch around. It seemed like it was begging to be touched, to be played with and to ejaculate. He didn’t resist and simply started licking on it. Öh gosh-wh-aahh” Lance slurred while Keith began sucking him off as well as prepping him with 2…3 fingers now. “You a-ar, sto,mmhm, ahh , Keith! I’m -” the swimmer boy tried to stop him but Keith finally got the hang of it and almost started deep throating him. he sucked harder and harder until a thick while roped were sending shooting out the tip.

He came faster than Keith imagined and all of the white substance was swirling in Keith’s mouth. It wasn’t much but it was still there. “Damn- I-I was warni-“Lance tried yet again to speak but the 3 fingers in his asshole spoke otherwise. “Mmmm, god, ahaa” Lance groaned and he was pretty much rolling over. “Babe, I think you’re ready. May I put it in?” Keith asked for consent yet again. Strange how he didn’t do the same while giving him a head.

“Yes, please- I’m-I’m ready” Lance gave in to the please while clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. Keith tore open a condom pack and slipped it over his throbbing cock. He lined himself up to his boyfriend’s shuddering opening. After taking in a deep breath, he shoved himself in. “AHHH!!” Lance screamed “oh my god, oh my god!! It hurtsss!”

He had tears forming on the corners of his beady blue orbs. He hadn’t had sex in so long it almost felt like his first time. What made matter even more sensitive was that Keith’s little fellow was bigger than the one Lance had been using in the past. This almost felt impossible.

“Do you w-want me to pull out?” Keith didn’t move further.  His boyfriend’s reaction scared him. “N-No, keep going!” Lance told him. It was now or never. He didn’t wish to act like a weakling. What might feel painful right now might just become pleasure which he why he allowed Keith to begin thrusting. Keith was frightened of hurting him so he slowly took his cock out and pushed it in again. “Ahh” Lance moaned. Keith built up a pace and started moving faster. “Mhmm,ahh,mmh” Lance whimpered yet again. It felt better now. In fact, it felt really good. “Faster babe, really fast now” Lance whined.

Without thinking for a second time Keith began moving his hips faster. The sound of their skins beating against each reverberated throughout the room. “Babe, you make me really horny” Keith commented and pulled Lance by his cheeks to kiss him overpoweringly. He sucked on his tongue making him breathless. His inhalation was erratic but Keith was close to cumming. He was sure that Lance could hold on for another minute so or. “Babe, I’m coming!” he whispered and continued sucking on lips. His lower half almost felt a Gatling gun as it plunged into Lance’s asshole.

Next moment, a similar but more in quantity semen squirted in the rubber covering on Keith’s erection. He came and he came hard. Both the boys were coming down from their ecstasy and they fell one on top the other on the bed. “T-that was amazing,” Lance told Keith while kissing him gently. “Darling *pant * you-You are amazing” he replied. They cuddled for a while and who when they fell into a deep, enchanted slumber still holding on to each other tightly.                          

 _­­­­­­­­­­­_   


	24. Mad Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlight of chapter is in the name!!  
> I'm sure a lot of things aren't clear but hey I promise I'll fix everything up!
> 
> Toodles

Many situations that happen to you in your reality end up with you waking up all alone in a cold, hard bed to realize that all of it was just a dream. But for this, this moment where he was spooned in the well-built arms of his boyfriend, Keith was real. They were both entirely naked under the sheets and a little disgusting too but it didn't matter. The blood,  sweat and even the cum from yesterday felt like a reminder to the fact that had sex yesterday. Lance creaked his eyes open to make sure that the sunlight wouldn't blind him but it wasn't that strong. The sun was gorgeous,  a little too gorgeous. Maybe Lance felt this way as he hadn't seen the sunrise so closely in a while.

Looking at the digital wall clock in Keith's room; the time was only six fifty-five. "We slept a little early" Lance mumbled then turned to his side. The artist looked so soothing and elegant sleeping next to him like that. "I wish every morning could be like this" the swimmer prayed out loudly. Keith moved a little (seems like he was awake)  and blindly kissed his beloved. "Then let's make this dream of yours come true" he whispered to him " very good morning to you, beautiful"

" Mornin' babe" Lance replied and tried to escape from Keith's clutches. "Come on, lemme shower" Lance whined while trying to get out of the bed. Keith wasn't the easiest person to deal with as he strengthened his grip. "May I join you? I'd love to give your hair a good rinse" Keith teased him. Lance narrowed his eyes and stared at Keith. To him, this sounded like something Roland would have done to get to fuck him like crazy in the showers which is why he sternly refused.  " No, I wish to have privacy while I clean myself up"

Honestly, the artist took a little offense at this behavior since he was trying to be kind and really just wanted to shower and talk with the swimmer boy. He was too tired to have any sexy thoughts. Making love to a man is far more difficult and painful than a moment but the end results are absolutely worth the effort. Well, he brushed it off since he didn't was to ruin the mood.

Lance grabbed his thrown away clothes and hopped in the shower. He turned the warm water facet on and quickly washed his hair with the minty shampoo and molten hot body lava (shower gel). It wasn’t his usual stuff so he used a little of it and came out instantaneously. “That was quick” Keith commented since he was still picking out clothes from the closet. The winds had been cold for some time now so he needed something covering.

“Should I make you like, breakfast?” Lance asked him while yanking out this purple, ironed shirt from the close. “Thanks and sure- for the breakfast I mean” Keith chuckled and turned on his feel. Don’t blame the boyfriend; he saw his lover’s butt looking cute and tight in those jeans so he had to spank him slightly. “Love ya,” he said and skipped into the shower.

Was this a nice thing…or not? This was a behavior commonly is found in Roland since he simply wanted a chance to bone Lance anywhere; did Keith want something similar from him? “Stupid me” Lance shook his head and walked away. “It’s time to think about breakfast. I’ll be able to make an omelet…I think” Lance spoke to himself while entering the kitchen. He looked for some good food recipes on his phone and then searched for the ingredients in the house. The butter smeared in the pan sizzled as the omelet mixture was poured into it. With the excess wanking and scarping, the food really didn’t turn to be the best but hey, it was edible. Keith came downstairs soon and smelled the little burning odor in the house.

“Lance, is everything okay?” he inquired with concern. “Yup, made an omelet for you. have some” Lance told him and served the food on the table. The artist joined him after taking out some other breakfast essentials such as juice and preserved vegetable salad from the refrigerator. The omelet had a blackened base and burnt edges. Overall, it really was not appetizing but Keith had it without any qualms. “How is it?” Lance wanted feedback and he looked really hopeful since he believed he did an excellent job. You could see the stars in his eyes so Keith didn’t want to break his heart. “It-It’s *ugh* great! I-I love it” he lied to him _“Sorry, man sorry “_

On another note, Lance seemed to very happy as his cooking was complemented.  Keith couldn’t actually blame the guy for not even knowing the kitchen basics. He lived a life of luxury and comfort in basically a palace where all his meals were served to him prepared. He had never even lifted a spoon. Considering that, it is actually a good first attempt in making food. “So where to now?” Keith asked him, slowly stepping away from the omelet.

“Well, I have school so I’ll be headed there and-“ the swimmer boy waned Keith to continue “And well,  have some afternoon classes. I’ll chill with some friends and then head to university” the artist finished for him. the conversations had barely started when he saw his saw someone rotate the lock of their home and enter the house with ease.

What do you know! Krolia was back from her funky trip and she was wearing the most bizarre hat ever. It was filled with purple feathers and fruits and there were tiny bears hanging from the rim. “Oops, this was a festival special- My oh my we have a guest?” Krolia said walking to see Lance and Keith having breakfast. She observed the other boy carefully and noticed the scent of shampoo on both of them. This totally felt like a morning she’d see Acxa with him and Keith’s was on high alert now.

“You guys are friends” she inquired. “Yes ma’am, I am Lance Serrano and I came to-to…to play video games with Keith!” he lied since he didn’t want to reveal their relationship to her right now. “Oh, okay that’s cool. Are you in college together?” she continued pestering while inspecting the dishes used to make breakfast on the table. “Mom, have some omelet” Keith offered and tried to disperse the situation. “Oh no, I am actually in high…school” the swimmer saw Keith’s face and didn’t say anything after that.

He was sure his mother was in the same tense mood as she when she wanted to send Shiro to Conversation Camp. “Mom, umm we became friends via the internet!” Keith finally found a reasonable excuse. “Gaming friends- game friends,” he told her and let her sit in his place on the table. He poured his juice and provided salad so calm her down. “Really, um what was your name- Lance, right?” she tried to get confirmation from the tanned boy.

“Um, yes, we play-“ Lance had no idea what game they would have met on. “We met while playing Minecraft!” it was the best the artist could come up with. He didn’t want this to drag on any longer so he gripped Lance by his upper arm and pulled him away. “Mom, he needs to get going- for school I mean, yes school!” Keith panicked and dragged Lance out of the house. His mom kept staring since she sure had more questions to ask.

Outside, Keith lightly kissed Lance’s lips and ruffled his hair. “Babe, you sure you will be okay? I mean, I can drop you on my bike” he asked him looking apologetic for practically kicking him out. “No, it’s okay. Schools like 30 minutes of walk from here. Waking early sure had some benefits” Lance ensured him and returned the favor of the kiss. The second one was deeper and more exciting but he had to leave now. “Bye,” Lance said shyly and was on his way.

“Take care,” Keith bid him farewell and went back in the house. “Oh, Keith, I heard the good news. Congratulations on your engagement to Aki” his mother told him who had started doing the dishes now. Was she for real? Did she hear the news? Friggin’ she was the one who planned it and now she is feigning innocence. “Knock it off, mother! I know you were the one planned this façade” Keith bellowed. “Really, what gave it away” she joked smugly, “You think I’ll let you go the same way I did with Shiro. That idiot messed his own life up. I will not let you do the same!” she clarified her intentions to him. “it-it could have been some other girl! Why Aki?” he shouted.

His mother glared at him for a second. “ *huff*You like the girl, that’s why I choose her. End of story…now if you have any other bone to pick, DO NOT come to me since I’ll not entertain any more questions about why is or isn’t the right choice” Krolia established her ground and retreated to her quarters.     

Life can be so amazing sometimes, it almost hurts. There was nothing more left to do or say so he quite packed his backpack and headed to the university. There was still some time left before his classes began, therefore, he was going to still in the yard and paint something (Not Lance).

* * *

 

Lagging behind in his studies because of swimming was taking quite a toll on Lance so decide to avoid practice for a few days and ace his physics quiz this Friday. “Hunk can you help me with physics man,” Lance pleaded his best friend. Currently, the two of them were in their four people group having Slurpees (Shay, Pidge, Lance and Hunk).

“I would but you *slluurrp* know that I have to study as well right for physics and robotics” Hunk exclaimed. The swimmer boy didn’t bother with a 6 subject since the basic requirement was five and he took physics and chemistry already as science subjects. “Aw man, what about you Pidgeon?” Lance hopefully eyed his girl best friend since she was by far the smartest person hed ever come across.

“5 quizzes next so no way,” she told him gloomily. She wasn’t really paying attention to anyone and just staring out the window.

“Aw man, Sha-”

“Don’t even think about it boy, I myself have majoorrrr~ troubles in that subject.” Shay flat out rejected him and blew a little dust of her nails. It was evident that Pidge was avoiding talking to anyone at that point and the swimmer boy really wanted to help…after he’d get some help himself.

“Ask your boyfriend, I’m sure he’d be willing to help you~” Hunk suggested.  “That is an amazing idea!” Lance shot out his seat and went to the parking lot to call Keith and ask him. Meanwhile, Hunk and the girls sat together without uttering a word. “Babe, drop by my home again today. Mama made lasagna” she wooed at him, even going as far as to rub him on his thighs. “Umm, today is-“ he was flustered and didn’t know how to refuse.

“Shay, I’ll stop by Sephora for my sister, you can get something or two if you want as well. It’s on me” Lance dropped in real soon after the call. His eyes were gleaming. There is no way the artist would have refused to help him out. “GREAT! LET’S GO GO GO!`” Shay excitedly stood up and laced arms with Lance.

His actual plan was to let his other two friends talk so he had text Hunk beforehand then left with Acxa. Hunk checked his phone that was on silent. It was really sweet of him to try and have his friends patch up.

 **LanceyLance-w-:** Buddy I don’t know what happen but I really want you to fix things up with her. If she has anything bubbled up LET HER SAY IT and stop fighting!!!!!!

The exclamation marks didn’t end there but the cinnamon boy got the point. “Piggy lemme drop you home today” Hunk offered

“No need, I can manage on my own”

“Please, we need to talk”

“…fine” she agreed, a little hesitantly since after the movie night they’d had, it would be quite awkward if it was just the two of them.

Regardless, she went in the car with him. she wanted to sit on the backseat but he called her beside him. If they were going to talk; they were going to fight and that is not what she wants. her face contorted and the colder winds fogger up his round glasses. Of course, she didn’t have a beautiful figure like Shay not pretty hair. She wasn’t a diva nor as much into make-up but her feelings for Hunk were real.

She knew by being together like this. he was going to let her down nicely. He wasn’t a bad person but he clearly had preferences. And she didn’t meet them. Her own words made her want to cry. “Pidge I-“Hunk tried speaking while driving to her place.

“You don’t need to say it”

“What?” he couldn’t look at her but he could tell she was said. And he wasn’t found of that. He didn’t like seeing the one he cared about cry. _“Wait, what, I care about her?”_ he himself didn’t know what his heart wanted.

“My house is 5 minutes of walk from here. Please let me go” the gremlin wanted to leave. She was scared to be around him. she didn’t know what she might say or do.

Hunk stopped the car on her command. Her trembling hands barely reached the lock when her will to exclaim her feelings increase considerably. But as she turned around, Hunk was already there to kiss her gently as possible.

The touch of the lips was fine but It was obviously the cinnamon boy wanted more. Pidge, however, was frightened because if after this he says no to her then she wouldn’t be able to bring herself up anymore. The only thing in life which kept her socially active was her friendship with Hun and Lance and after being rejected by him it would be lost. Gone forever. 

He saw the fear in the gremlins body as she was shivering and pulled away. She tried to run away and he locked the car. “Listen, Pidge” he began and she gulped. It’s here. The dismissal is here. “There are…plenty of things on my mind right now. I want to get back to you soon and answer your feelings as well. Ju-Just give me some time” he pulled away from her and hit his head on the steering wheel.

“Y-yeah, I get that” Oh great, she was crying and the only thing she could do was run. She ran away and Hunk couldn’t do anything. “Damnit!” he banged the dashboard.   

                                                                                          


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is smaller than my usual ones so I apologize.  
> Next Chapter continues to story!!!  
> Enjoy  
> Toodles!!

Shiro and Adam were leading a marvelous and exceptionally satisfying life in their home and even at work. There were in different departments so they wouldn’t often get to see each at work.  Shiro was now the head of sales while Adam worked in the accounting department. It had been a few months since Shiro got his promotion, therefore, he had a lot of workload. He needed an assistant so that at least he wouldn’t have to skip his lunch and tea breaks.

On a fine day, he sat in his office which had been given to him instead of a cubicle. There was a lot of paperwork which required the head of sale’s approval so he was neck-deep in work. “Mr. Shirogane, do you have a moment?” another male in a blue suit knocked at his door. This was Charles Mendes who was the head of staff management and he brought in some news for the dark-haired male. “Well, I guess” he replied; clearly this person was blind because Shiro was working right there in front of him.

“Okay so you know how we were supposed to assign an assistant to you about 5 months ago”

“Yeah…I mean I still don’t have one so I’m used to working by myself”

“Yes, exactly so here is your new assistant, Mr. Curtis Stein”

Curtis was a tall, well-developed man and had tanned skin, similar to his fiancé’s and dark, chocolatey brown hair. He had well-defined features like his jawline, collarbone, etc. Overall, he was an extremely handsome guy. “Nice to meet you, sir, I hope I’ll be able to meet your expectations at work” the hunky male introduced himself confidently. Shiro remained in awe of how beautiful this person was until he spoke to him.

“Ah- Um, Yes, of course, I’m Takashi Shirogane, I’ll be looking forward to your work” Shiro coughed came out from his seat to greet his assistant.  “Since he’ll be with you throughout the day from now onwards, we will make his station in the area near the window. Would you be already with it?” James confirmed with Shiro’s new assistant.

“Yes, of course” he answered and raised his hand to shake with Shiro. Shiro gracefully shook his hand so that he makes a good impression like a boss. Little did he know that his causal touch started stirring up new feelings in this other man’s heart. As she moved his hand away and went back to his desk, Curtis blushed a little. Okay, so he was absolutely red at that point. Shiro had just become his love at first sight.

The black-haired male looked through some documents and handed them to his assistant. “Recheck the dates and send out orders for shipping, please” he already gave him work to do. If you have a resource, why not utilize it. “Right” he took the files, trying not to make eye contact and sat on the guest couches. It was only for a day but it was okay.

James left in a minute and the other men continued tier work. The tanned kept catching glimpses of Shiro and smiling secretively. It honestly was not his fault his boss of so attractive but he wasn’t sure if Shiro was into men or not. He needed confirmation in order to make a move. After around 10 more minutes there was another knock on his door. “May I come in?” Shiro’s fiancé Adam stood there with 2 coffees and bagels in his hands. “Addy! Of course, come in and sit down” he invited him inside. Shiro hurriedly cleared up some room for Adam to put the food down. “I’m sure didn’t have lunch so I guess this is a good replacement- oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. Hello, I’m Adam”

“Oh, hello. I’m-I’m Shiro’s assistant. My name is Curtis Stein”

“I didn’t know Shiro had hired his secretary now, I’m sorry for getting you some food”

“it’s okay you both enjoy,” Curtis told them felt a strange vide from their relationship. _“More than friends…maybe?”_ he continued his work while keeping an eye on the pair. Maybe their discussions might answer some of his questions.

“What are you going to do about the microwave that broke?” Adam asked a causal question about their home lives biting into his bagel.

“I’m gonna call the store people and have them send a repairman asap” Shiro explained.

“Aw, and when will that be?”

“I don’t know, today tomorrow, whenever” Shiro removed the lid of the coffee to add sugar in it.

“That means I’ll have to spend the next few days without a microwave. Babe, I’ll take care of it I’m going home early so bye-bye, darling” he spoke in a lower voice knowing there is another person in the room.

“Take care,” he told and leaned in a little to smooch him on the lips before leaving.

And that was the moment when a faint sound of glass breaking could be heard somewhere. Well, it was Curtis’s heart that broke. The good news was that indeed Shiro was into men but the bad news was he was already with another person. Another gorgeous human at that. Even if he did conspire to break them apart, Shiro would obviously choose Addy since Curtis was no completion… or so he thought.

* * *

 

The day was made easier for Shiro since he got someone to support him at work so he also came home earlier than anticipated. They had dinner, coffee and finally, a routinely make out session before sleep time. They lay together in bed and smooched each other’s sweet lips. Shiro was flat on his back on the bed while Adam sat on his lap and was tilting down to kiss him, “Mhmm, baby`” Adam moaned. “I love you ah, umm so much” Shiro suckled on his lower lip causing it to become poofy.

They didn’t plan on going further since Adam felt a little feverish. If it would’ve been a viral or something, he didn’t want to spread it to him. They kept on doing it until Addy got tired therefore he hopped off him and cuddled on his side of the bed.  “Goodnight, darling” Shiro kissed his cheek before cuddling in his blanket. “Takashi…is, do you think Curtis is nice?” he asked timidly. He wasn’t one to get jealous but the secretary’s huskiness couldn’t really be over look. Not to mention he would be spending around 8 hours every working day with his fiancé.

“What do you mean, he’s only been there for a day, how can I say anything after like one day at work” Shiro mumbled. He wasn’t aware of what context Adam spoke in therefore he gave a neutral response. “…That’s true” Adam spoke after thinking a little but only to find his fiancé dead asleep and snoring. “Aren’t you the kindest”

* * *

 

The coming week was filled was tremendous amounts of work for the whole company. The workers didn’t even get a second to breathe but it was for the best as it showed that the company was flourishing. Shiro was glad to have Curtis around since he got the better end of the situations.

 **TakaShiro:D :** Addy, when will you be free?”

He texted Adam to see if the two of them could go home together while clearing up his work for the day.

 **AdamNOTWest:** Sorryy! It will take me at least a little more than an hour to finish my work

: You can go home if you want

 **TakaShiro:D :** Nawwhh I’ll wait for you love, :P,

: Tell me when you are done

“Sir, I handed the presentation to the foreign communications departs, will be all” Curtis hustled into the office. “Yeah, I guess”

“…Will you not be going home?”

“I’m waiting for my fiancé to be done with work. I wish to go home with him” Shiro responded casually and seated himself back in the chair.

“Well-Well, then I am free for the night too- I mean, let’s get some cake or something together- as friends do”

The offer was pretty tempting for the raven-haired man since he was hungry and dinner would be late today as well. A little cheat on his diet wouldn’t kill, would it?

“Sure, I’m up for it” Shiro got up readily and left the office before Adam since he wanted to grab a water bottle from the break room.

 _“A date with Shiro!!”_ he squealed internally _“But…he is already with some”_

 Indeed Curtis got happy for a minute but it was pretty much for nothing. He heaved a sigh and locked up the office. Meanwhile, Shiro texted Adam.

 **TakaShiro:D :** Baby, I’m going to the care across the street with Curtis. Text me when you are free!

“Send the paychecks to workers in the delivery department” Adam informed his co-worker. He was about to get back to work when there was a ring on his phone. Addy saw the text from Shiro and his face contorted. You could legit beads of sweat rolling from his forehead even though he was in an air-conditioned room. This is exactly what he feared when he saw Curtis for the first time. He was too gorgeous and fancy in comparison to Shiro. Them spending 8 waking hours together every day was something even Adam and Shiro couldn’t do and it would only lead to a better bond between them.

 _“But…I should trust my own fiancé a bit, shouldn’t I? it’s okay to be with other people as long as you come back to me. I’ll trust…you love for a bit now”_ he calmed his cracking mind down and tried focusing on the work at hand. _“I trust you, Takashi!”_


	26. “What I wanted to avoid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded for a few days now so i wanted this chapter to be up asap.  
> I'm sorry if it's a little messy, i'll edit it as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy and drop some Kudos or comments!!  
> Toodles!

Adam chewed on his bubble gum in the office while crunching away on his keyboard. Every now and then a pop sound would be heard from his seat and those in a few meter radius of would look up to find the source. The chewing and popping sounds were irritating but no one dared to say a word since they knew what kind of a rambunctious monster Adam is while angry.

This anger was built up from what he had seen yesterday. After receiving that text from Shiro, he resumed work but his mind was still lingering at the thought of Shiro leaving him for that new man. What was so special about him anyway? That smooth as hell jawline? Or maybe those perfectly pouty lips? The chewing got louder and louder and finally, he spat it in the bin under his table.

When he had completed his tasks for the day, he headed to the café Shiro informed him about only to find his boyfriend giggling and gossiping with another man. Even going as far as to sit on the same side of the booth. What sucked, even more, was that the laughter died the moment he entered. Were they discussing him and his strange habits? There was nothing wrong about being a perfectionist but at that moment he felt ashamed.

When they got home, Shiro just causally avoided the topic and asked to have sex with Adam since he was in the mood. The sour feelings from that encounter made him excuse himself and go to sleep. What was more unfathomable was how unfazed by the whole situation Shiro was.

Poor boy, if only he knew how much more troublesome this matter was going to become.

* * *

 

“Takashi, I got you some coffee and bagels” Adam went to Shiro’s office to have coffee with only to find an assortment of bagels and doughnuts laid out before Shiro on the table including coffee. “Addy, thanks for the food but look at this! Curty here already has me covered” Shiro blurted out while devouring the food before him. ”Join us, babe”

Curtis was sitting on the place Shiro would usually have Adam sit n so that they can look at each other better while recharging their energy. Adam was practically boiling now. You could see the stream from his ears. “NO, thanks. I’ll eat THIS MYSELF”

He stormed out of the room. “Do you think he’s okay?” Curtis asked showing false concern for the other man. Of course, this was his plan since he realized that Shiro is already seeing someone else. He held no loathing feeling towards Adam but he wanted to replace him. Shiro was too perfect for him to not chase after. He was already drooling at the thought of having sex with him. In fact, he had already jerked off once calling out his name.

It was wrong; he had a guilty conscience but this was love. Pure, romantic and gorgeous love. And you know the saying; everything is fair in love and war.

He had been edging towards being good friends with Shiro. Whenever Shiro is ready and feels comfortable with him, he’ll spill the beans and from then onwards it’s a happy end for them. Also, he didn’t take too much pride in his looks but even a duck could tell which one is more attractive out of Curty and Addy.

Takashi needed better than a simple freaky nerd. “Takashi- oh you mind- mind me calling you that?” Curtis asked shyly ”I just heard Mr. West call you that so often that it feels more natural”

“No, it’s okay, I mean it’s just my name after all” Shiro smiled gently and signaled him to remove the buffet so that they may resume work. “Knock, knock. Am I disturbing you, gentlemen?” Mr. Charles Mendes stood at their holding a large binder in his arms.

“Sir, not at all. Please have seat” Shiro invited him while Curtis managed a very messy clean. Adam could have probably done better than that. “Please, gentlemen. Both of you join me” Charles asked both of them to sit down while he unraveled the binder.

“Okay boys, there is a meeting I want you guys to attend. We could land about a hundred more clients willing to associate with us by simply attending this meet. Imagine what would happen if you were to able to score a good while presenting…THOUSANDS OF CLIENTS” Charles roared.

“O-Okay but I think we need more details to work on that” Shiro intervened

“Umm, ahem, okay. So this meeting is held every year in Manhattan and big-name companies send a representative. You have a meet and greet and you have an opportunity to give a presentation. So I got an invitation to send 2 representatives- oh both of you don’t panic. This thing is like a week before Thanksgiving so you have sufficient time to prepare”

“That sure is relieving” Curtis commented

“Yes, exactly” Shiro agreed.

“Well boys, you see I don’t *ahem* I don’t speak so much so just read through the binder, all the details are there. Good day to you” Charles excused himself and waltz out of the room.

“I-I…guess we will be spending a lot more time with you now ehaha” Shiro frowned.

“Yes indeed, hahaha” Curtis beamed in return.

For Shiro this basically meant not evening getting to have dinner with his beloved anymore much less sleep together while for Curtis; more opportunities to lure Shiro into traps. His insides were jumping around in joy thinking about all the things they could do together, all the work-related things I mean.

* * *

 

“Really, Takashi?” Adam sat that the dinner table having calzones “Like you don’t work enough in the office”. His complaints regarding Shiro’s workaholic behavior were justified considering their love life was in danger now.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just for 2 nights and 3 days. Also, it’s like almost a month from now. Don’t worry babe. It’s this then we go for a long vacation to meet my mother and obviously spend Thanksgiving together” Shiro elaborated his plans for coming days. No doubt it would be tough for him too but if this gave him success in his career then both of should make a small compromise. Besides, this was for the benefit of the company so some could even reach Adam’s department. At this point, Takashi could only see the benefits of going on this trip.

“Huff, Takashi, it is not about the days you’ll spend away from home. It is about how you’ll utilize the time to prepare. You won’t be with me for a very long time. Do you think it is okay for our relationship?!” Adam towered on more problems he felt. His main reason was, well, jealousy but he won’t say that out loud since he did have some pride. It would be too mortifying for an adult male to solely say he is envious. _“What is even more annoying is that damn rat Curtis gets to be with you in the hours I am not there. I trust that man NOT ONE bit!”_

He thought bitterly and finished dinner. He piled the dished up clatteringly and tossed them in the sink. Usually, he would’ve washed them then and there but he wanted to go sulk in his bed. Maybe then Takashi would see that something IS wrong with his master plan.

Addy banged the door shut while Shiro quietly ate. “What’s up with him?” he spoke. He cleared up the remaining mess of the table and even washed the plates so that all he’ll have to do after that is make-up to Addy.

He tiptoed into their room and silently sat on the bed. The raven-haired man rolled over to his lover’s side and tugged on his sheet. “Babe, you asleep?” he murmured.

“As if!”

“Listen, I… honestly don’t know what was wrong about what I said. You are the love of my life and I wanted permission from you but I don’t know. I really want you to explain”

There was no response for a moment.

“…cuz…do’…ti…you” a timid answer escaped his lips.

“…Say it again, please” Takashi heard it even though it was practically silent. He could read anything his man spoke of.

“It’s cuz I don’t and won’t get to spend time with you. Is that really okay? I MISS YOU!” little salty water droplets formed at the rim of eyes.

Takashi was shocked because he thought everything was normal but he really had been neglecting his boyfriend. It was work. It was a problem and he didn’t avoid it.

“B-Babe, don’t cry, yes?” Takashi ripped the sheets away from him and wrapped his tightly in his arms. Even his legs got a grip on his lover’s waist so that he wouldn’t escape no matter what.

Adam was a little skittish in these matters. “H-How can I not? *sob* I don’t want you to be apart from me”

“Shhh, there there. I’ll always be with you. I promised that time that there would be no one else in my life other than you so here it is. I love you! don’t cry”

“T-*sob*Takashi!!” he started weeping cats and dogs “Please don’t leave mee. I looveee you tooo!!~~”

 

This was all they needed actually. A good old discussion and a cry session. It had only been a week and resist being apart from each now. It represented their bond and their love. However, it wasn’t the distances that mattered. It was the person who would be around Takashi in Adam’s place. He seemed caring and efficient but a little cunning as well. He was like a weak predator waiting for the baby to be away from his mother so he could snatch and eat him up.

 

Adam wasn’t weak though. He would give even his life to protect their relationship. He tore apart a little and smooched his fiancé like the world was ending. He nibbled on his lips giving permission to Takashi to French it up a little. Fired up, the other male tossed Adam on the bed and deepened their kissed by shoving his slippery tongue into his mouth. Exploring every single nook and cranny of their mouths made them breathless.

 

They moved apart for a moment and stared into each other’s eyes; cupping each other’s face’s gently in their palms. “C-can I hold you tonight?” Shiro asked.

“Um-hmm” Adam nodded, smirking.

Shiro began removing his shirt followed by Adam’s. The tanned man’s torso was indeed not as broad as Shiro’s but was well defined. Takashi wasn’t one to hold back so he sucked on his jawline while pinching his tender pink nipples.

“Eek, come on” Addy whined.

“Mhmm, you babe, *muah* are delicious” Shiro moved on to collar bone and conveniently grinded his crotch with his knee. “T-Tak~” the bottom male moaned.

Both of Shiro’s hands were now busy rubbing his pink peaks making them even more swollen.

“Stoooppp~ some-some other places need your attention” Adam hid his face in the pillow while pointing at his hard cock inside his jeans. This was Takashi’s intention and Adam just basically gave him permission for a handjob or better yet, A BLOWJOB!!

 

He smiled and pecked at his nose before leaving his torso all alone and hurriedly taking off those restrictive clothing. His fiancé’s member needed to be free. His erection was almost pulsating when Shiro pretty much devoured him in on go. His pumped it a little with his palms and then finally started on a proper head.

“Ahh, hmm” Addy didn’t want to contain his voice.

Shiro wasn’t even close to gagging since Adam’s penis was averagely sized. Adam’s eyes’ rolled to the back of his head as his lower half gave up containing the white fluid inside and shot it all over Shiro’s face.

 

“Wow, do you feel better now?” Shiro asked him since that climax was pretty intense. It was taking him a few minutes to recover enough to speak from his ecstasy. “I *pant* I guess, my *pant* turn now”  Adam felt an urge to take over and toppled over his lover. He picked up the love gel from the side table then loosened his hole with his 2 fingers. “J-Just wait *hick* I’ll ride you m-myself”

His fingers squelched insides and slipped over each. Adam’s back was twitching; impatient as it wanted to be ravished already. “I don’t think 2 fingers will be enough so lemme just-“

“AH, Takashi, mhmm~”

To prep him up faster he added 2 of his own fingers having a total of 4 rubbing his inside walls. “Come on, don’t stop”

 

Shiro was really ready to put his member inside him so he used his free hand and with great difficulty wrapped a condom around him. “That’s it, now go in”

With is beautiful face turning beetroot red, he moved his entrance over to Shiro’s erect tower. “Ekk, I’m gonna go *hick* slowly,” Adam told him and adjusted his palms on Shiro’s abdomen.

Shiro did not want to wait though. He grabbed his boyfriend’s squishy butt and shoved himself inside of him in one go. “AHh, mhmm, ahh Ta-~” Adam yelped with the pain and pleasure being thrown at him.

“I—I can’t wait” Shiro gave in to his desires and almost started a rampage in Adam’s ass. Their lower halves slick and slapping against each other echoed in the room. “Mhmm,” Adam was failing to control his voice. The walls were thick enough to soundproof the room thankfully.

“Just hold on, babe,” Shiro told him and sat upright. “So~ deep” Adam felt the cock inside him readjust and reach deeper.  

 

“H-hold on, I’m- cumming” Shiro reassured him that this was almost over when Adam tightly gripped him around the neck and embraced him. ‘nhmm, take your t-time *pant*” he smirked a little thinking about how stupid his jealousy was. There was no way Shiro would even try to get together with anyone else while he clasped Adam like this. “I love-I love you Takashi!!~ I-I’m also cumming”

 

Adam was about to reach his second climax with Shiro’s first. He stopped jerkily and felt the rubber container becoming filled while Adam sprayed his semen on his lover’s torso. “I-I’m sorry”

He said nuzzling in closer with him regardless of how dirty they get. “It’s okay… it’s fine, everything is fine as long as you are with me” Shiro comforted him “I love you too, a lot”    


	27. Caretaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me sometime to put the story together. Here is another build up chapter.  
> There will be light drama soon so buckle up!  
> Enjoy and don't forget my comments and kudos.  
> Ya'll really motivate me to work harder for this fanfic  
> Toodles!

Keith was not really the type of man who would enjoy waking up early in the morning and when he actually had to he would be in the bitterest mood ever. The reason for this morning call was that he had to drop his mother at the airport. Why? One may ask. The reason was she had a client meeting all the way in Paris and she had to be there for a week. Even Keith had only heard about it last night at dinner. They really had not been speaking much since his engagement fiasco so it was only understood that she never got an opportunity to tell him.

“Mom, are you *yawwnn* done yet?” the artist asked his mother lazily as he loaded the stuff into the car’s trunk. “Yes, I’m here but wait” she took out her phone are dialed a number. “…Yes, hello. Hi sweetie, when will you be here? Okay, okay cool, bye-bye”

“Who was that?” he asked her.

“Acxa, she’ll be coming here to look after you while I’m gone”

“How- How old you think I am?” the artist raised his brows. Really? Does a 22 years old man need a babysitter? Though this was expected since she was highly suspicious of Lance after one meeting. Krolia needed her son to marry Acxa. She couldn’t risk the same thing happening to Keith as it did to Shiro. it wasn’t as though she was a narrow-minded woman but she had some boundaries which including her children getting involved in non-heterosexual relationships.

“Aki will take care of you while I’m away. Umm, think of it as a pre-married life practice” Keith’s mother patted his head gently before sitting in the car. That’s when Lotor’s car rolled over in the driveway. “Look! Your beloved is here” Krolia tells Keith teasingly as he proceeds to go and open the door of Lotor’s car. He was here to drop his sister off at his place. “Take care, Aki” Lotor told her while glaring at Keith.

Acxa got out and kissed Keith on his cheek. The artist didn’t respond much and sat in the driver’s seat on his mother’s car. “I’ll be home after dropping her to the airport” he spoke indifferently and started the car. Obviously, Lotor was noting this behavior but he decided to not involve himself right now. He left first and then Keith moved his car after him, leaving Aki alone in the house.

She didn’t mind since this was an opportunity for her to make something delicious and set the mood for Keith to come home too. Their engagement was strange indeed but all she had to do was gradually win his heart. She slapped his cheeks lightly and headed inside.

* * *

 

Keith took his sweet time coming home since there was nothing pleasant waiting for him. Regardless, he still had to go home. He carefully parked the car in the driveway. There was a pleasant scent coming from the house. “Acxa what are you doing?” he walked into a table laid out with more meals he’d ever have in a week. There was a roasted chicken, tacos, pasta, lasagna, and god knows what not.

“I-I’m sorry, I got carried away” she stuttered and stuck her tongue out. “Really? No one can cook so-so much by mistake” he examined everything on the table. It looked, well not going to lie, it looked delicious. Better than any meal he’d ever had at home.  “Go, wash your hands. Let’s have dinner together” she invited him.

Acxa popped open a bottle of white champagne she had asked Lotor to get her. Swaying her beautiful hair left and right, she skipped over to the table and poured it in two glasses. _“Maybe, I can gain his forgiveness and love by today”_ she beamed and took her apron off. Keith reappeared soon and sat at the table. She was expecting him to pull the chair for her but he didn’t. it was easy to overlook so rather than making a sour face, she sat beside him.

For him food was more important so instead of even bothering to start a conversation, he began to eat his meal. It was tasty so it would be wrong to not appreciate Aki’s hard work. “The food is-is, it’s really good. It could use some good alcohol though” he chewed the chicken thoroughly. “Of course, I have the best possible white wine with me. Here, have some” she offered him the drink she poured. He became slightly eased up after that so Aki found a window to talk. “Do you wish to…talk thing out a bit?” she tapped her fingers on the table.

“Talk about?”

“Our………Engagement” there was a long pause since Aki was concerned whether it would be okay to talk about it.

“Huff…there is…so much I’d like to say-more like I would have said if it wasn’t for this plan between you and mom” he continued eating.

“Then say it, right now,” Acxa told him “You need to say everything so that there are no bad feelings left behind. I want out engaged life to be a happy one!”

“I CAN NOT KEEP YOU HAPPY! YOU WISH TO HAPPY WITH ME…WITH A MORON LIKE ME. You –you you- i- I don’t know. You deserve so much more” Keith lost his composure and was about leave the table when Acxa held down.

“You are the only one-the legit only person I have ever been with and- and you make so so so very much happy. Why must you belittle yourself like that?”

 _“I am not belittling myself rather, I am in love- with someone else. I love him more than you can imagine and In our world, there is no, not even a molecule worthy of place for you. SO JUST GO AWAY”_ this is pretty much all he wanted to say at that point but instead, he slapped her hand away and went to his quarters.

“Keith! Keithy please” she chased after him. She wanted to stop and talk to him but he slammed the door shut and locked his room.

“Fucking hell I can’t stand this anymore” he muttered to himself. “Keith, please talk to me” Acxa pleaded while banging on the door. “Please, just go away. I do not wish to speak right now” he turned the lights off and jumped in bed. Aki knocked multiple times after that but eventually, she gave up and went downstairs.

“I want to…see Lance right now, I want to be with him,” he told himself and took his phone from the nightstand.  His brain felt as though someone was hitting it with a hammer. The artist felt as though he might just explode from all this sorrow and pain. A little wetness drizzled down from his nose.

He touched his upper only to find a trail of blood over there. “Oh, shit” he cursed and took some tissues from the side table and wiped his nose.

He dialed his number but there was no answer from the other side. Well, he thought and let go. “I’ll speak to him the morning, he told himself when there was text alert from Lance. He sniffed a little to prevent any more blood from coming out. Thankfully it was a minor nosebleed because of the stress.

 **LanceyLance-w-** : Hey, can’t receive calls since I’m trying complete as much of my studies as possible.

: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

What kind of magical feeling Is love? All of a sudden, the sour feeling in his heart died entirely only to bring with it a warm, rosy feeling. His mind was in pain but the heart it said: “it’ll all be okay”. Even the blood dripping from his nose subsided  

 **Samurai_Kogane:** I look forward to seeing you tomorrow as well.

: I missed you a lot.

: I love you

Keith could only imagine how happy Lance must have felt when he said I love you to him.

 **LanceyLance-w-:**  I love you, a lot as well  :D

The response was delayed but it made him happy. Happy enough to fall asleep and skip dinner. It did not matter to him if the remaining red fluid smeared all over the pillow. He just wanted to retire for the day even though it hadn’t been long. He had fed himself enough to sleep peacefully even if it meant waking up early tomorrow as well.

* * *

 

The next morning, the artist woke up sooner than expected. He really had nothing to do other than have coffee with cookies as breakfast. There were no classes at college today so once again he was free entirely. “I think I should work on another painting” he mumbled and headed to his little studio. It had gotten a little dusty considering the fact he hadn’t used it for several days.

He set his paints and brushes on the table and placed a fresh canvas on the easel. Keith had just closed the door behind him when there was a knock. It had to be Acxa as she was the only other person on the house. “What is it?” he called out. “M-May I enter?” she asked meekly. The poor girl was traumatized by Keith’s behavior from yesterday. Before sleeping last night, she actually considered calling off this engagement with him.

Therefore she decided to call Allura. She needed someone to help and console her but Allura was of no use. All she declared was how he needed time and she should wait. Rather than some rational support, she needed some emotional support so then she texted Veronica, who would be showing up the today with her brother.

“*huff* you needn’t ask. Just come inside” the artist tried being nicer. He didn’t start working yet since he knew Acxa would ask some questions to show some interest in his life. He did not wish to talk in-depth about his art right now. She came inside timidly and closed the door behind her. “Do-Do you need some…breakfast?” she avoided eye contact and stood by the door.

Keith realized how much he had frightened and hurt her the night before. In order to make up to her (Solely for his brother) and not to enrage his mother, he decided to be…kind. “No, I already had mine” he walked over to her and reluctantly patted her head “But I do need some more coffee”

She hated to admit it but she was a sucker for Keith’s kindness. A simple smile from him was enough for her to melt. Moreover, he patted her head a little. “o-okay” she chirped and went to get some coffee. As soon as she left, he settled down on the stool and sighed.

“I want to see you, Lance”                                           


	28. Chapter 28

It was as if an opportunity invited Ronny with open arms to snatch Keith away who was currently being played catch with by her brother and Acxa. It infuriated her how they were simply trying to claim him rather than love him the way he was supposed to be.  In her opinion, her love was the right way to love another person…even if it meant using everyone else around her as a stepping stone.

After school, Lance arrived at Keith’s place with his sister. “I=I don’t understand why you have to tag along. It’s inappropriate for you to third-wheel on our date” Lance got out of the car and banged the door shut.

“Didn’t you say you came here to study?” Veronica raised her brow.

“Well-Well, obviously that is not all we were going to do!”

“Heh, in fact, what sort of a date can it be when his fiancé is also living at his place.

Lance was shocked to hear that Acxa was living with Keith. He wasn’t informed about anything of the sort by his lover. “Are you sure you aren’t being two-timed?” Ronny teased him and knocked on the door.

“Stop-stop being so negative-“ he spoke when the door opened and Keith walked out. “Hey-Oh, Veronica? C-come on in Lance!” he was surprised to see them both there. He was only expecting Lance but here was another unnecessary person at his doorstep. Regardless, they helped themselves inside and sat down for some snacks and drinks. “I’ll fetch something for everyone” Acxa beamed and went to the kitchen. “I-I’ll help you” Lance muttered and left after winking at his boyfriend. He thought no one noticed…except for Veronica.

“Uhh, so Keith! How’s life these days? College and your project” she started a small conversation seeing that Lance went to the kitchen. What could be his reason for fining alone time with Acxa? “Everything is good, I guess? What about your saloon? I hope you work is doing good”  he wasn’t awkward around her since he considered her a high school friend even though he never talked to her that much back then. “It is awesome” she laughed “You know what, I’ve worked hard to learned different hair dying styles. Why don’t you try something from my place once” she offered.

“Well, I was thinking of pf getting a little streak chunk right around here” he pointed on the right side of his head. He had longer hair than most men and getting it dyed was something he had been considering.

“Yeah! Totally it would look good there” Ronny complimented him “How about you do a black-red combination by adding around 2-3 layers”

“My baby would look amazing with red hair. I have blue hair and him having red hair” Acxa came and placed chips, cookies, and sodas on the table “What do you think, our kids should have purple hair?”

“Excuseee me” Keith snorted. Oh, man, did she have to say something like that? The whole mood in the room turned dark.  Everyone fell silent. “Did I say something wrong? I’m engaged to him so it’s only natural, for us to get married and have kids” Acxa clarified her statement when Keith raised his hand to ask her to stop. On the other hand, this pissed Lance off more than anything else. “Please, Keith let’s study now” he voiced out. “Oh, yeah let’s eat something and go” he picked up the plate and took out some food in to eat. Veronica had no idea why someone as timid as Acxa would speak up right now.

“I-I’m going to go and get things ready” Lance left everyone went straight to Keith’s room. The artist could see that his lover was not in a fine mood. “I’ll and help him out. You ladies enjoy” Keith told them and almost left when Acxa grabbed his arm. ”How come he is so forward with you? He just went to your room?” she whispered to him trying to evade Ronny, the beauty and gossip guru.

She had no right to question him about him and his friend, therefore, he glared at her, slapped her hand away and left. “Chill, we’re just friends” he answered. Why would Aki not be unsettled by this? Her man was getting friendly with another person for no given reason so obviously, she had a right to be mad. “Ronny do you know something ?” she immediately turned to her supposed best friend.

“Not really. Want to go somewhere? There is nothing fun to do at home” the beautician was angry since her light conversation was interrupted. It would be best for her mood to get out of this place. Hs wouldn’t be able to see her prince charming as he was busy with so-called Cinderella right now. “Yes, please! My blood would boil seeing Keith so invested in another person” Acxa voiced her envy out and put her shoes one.

“Well, they are dating so what could you expect?” Veronica thoughtlessly spoke. Oh my frigging god. Did she just actually do that? “Are you serious!?” Aki stood up and yelled. “Oh-um-I was Ju-just saying things. It “looks” as if they are dating but how can they be together. They are ages apart and also they are both men” she tried covering up her mistake.  However, her expressions were clearly giving her away. “You know what, let’s go and watch Toy Story 4. Let’s recall some old memories” Ronny pretty much dragged Aki out of the house. “Wait, let me speak to him”

“There is no need right now!”

“Ronny pleas-“                     

* * *

 

“So, can you calculate the energy being converted here?” Keith wrote down a question in bring blue ink and asked Lance to solve it. Lance didn’t budge. He remained in some deep thought which is why he didn’t hear Keith. “My love, will you please pay attention?” Keith jolted him from his thoughts. “Huh-oh-um, I-I-I told you I need you to teach me this”

“And I can’t teach you if you do not pay attention”

“I-I am paying attention”

“No love you are not” Keith held the computer chair Lance was sitting on from the sides and turned it so that they’d face each other.

“Kei-“

“You have been acting dull for some time now. You talked to Aki about something didn’t you that time?” Keith guessed it. It was not difficult honestly. “What did you talk about?”

He asked him. There was some tension between him and Aki so it made sense. “Did you talk about something related to me?”

“No, it’s not like-” the swimmer boy didn’t look him in the eye.

“Babe, please tell me. It hurts me to see you so sorrowful” he insisted.

After a few moments so noiselessness he shifted his gaze to Keith’s beautiful and curious face.

“I…I told her to lay off you. Not so directly but I told her that…you were not interested in her”

 

Why wouldn’t the other man be shocked to that his boyfriend tried to break his relationship with his fiancé? It was obviously good for him but she certainly said something to through Lance of his rhythm. “What did she say?” he pushed further.

“She told me…it was none my concern. So I told her. I told her that you are currently dating me”

“Excuse me? You did what?” Keith snorted

It was hilarious actually. Seeing his man fighting for their relation was amusing and…relieving”

“I did that because she was hurting you. You don’t love her, do you” Lance placed his shivering hands-on Keith’s cheeks. “You love me, don’t you?”

This feeling of being loved by someone you cherish more than life itself, it soothed his heart so much that he wanted to push these books out of the way and make love to him then and there. “ Lance, baby, you started meaning so mean to in such a short time. Of course, I love you. you mean the world to me. I plan on getting rid of her once and for all just…just let this matter with my brother settled down” Keith grasped him by his waist and pulled him onto his lap. “I’ll wait for you…because I do love you with all my heart and soul” Lance enveloped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

In return, the artist nibbled on his mouth asking for permission for his tongue to explore his mouth. Lance parted his lips slightly and they deepened the kiss. After a few unforgettable minutes of showing love to each other, Lance placed his forehead on Keith’s and whispered his name. “Keith…”

“Yes, love?”

“ Will you come to my…photoshoot this Saturday? “ it was a good opportunity to ask. “And sketch me”

If only Lance knew how many times he had already been placed in his sketchbooks and on his canvases. “I’ll draw you a hundred, no a thousand times because I adore you so much”

The smiled and stared into each other’s eyes. studies can happen later, right now this love was far more important for both of them.           

                   


	29. Not Just a Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is late. I've been addicted to Skyrim lately so yeah, I'll try to write more efficiently. 
> 
> Toodles!

****

“I don’t believe it! An idiot like you scored an A- in your physics quiz like what the hell!?” Hunk complained, packing away his quiz which obviously had a higher score. Like any other day during recess, they sat in the cafeteria analyzing their results. “What kind of genius is your boyfriend?”

“Ahh-hmmm he is just the most amazing man ever!” Lance praised his lover dreamily. He had been staring at his exam paper for the past 15 minutes. He could see a reflection of his lover in that paper. If it wasn’t for his tutelage, he would’ve never been able to score so high. They did have a small make-out session before actually starting to study. Well, small might be an understatement since they were so back on their game plan that Veronica and Lance had to stay over.

Veronica and Acxa didn’t bother them much except for dinner and some night snacks and slept together giving the boys all the space they need for studying. “That aside, you tell me; how are things between you and Pigeon” Lance finally slide the test sheet into his backpack and changed the conversation.

“Oh, yeah I didn’t tell you about it. We are…not talking right now. Because we need to decide what our relationship will be” Hunk’s surprised face turn gloomy. He did want to say or do this but he had to. “And what will your decision be?” Lance looked at him curiously.

“Well…I think I will stay with Shay”

“And let go of Pidge because you don’t like her?

“That’s not the point. I like her but…we are not compatible. I’m afraid I’ll ruin our friendship and end up hurting her”

It wasn’t as though Lance did not expect this but this really hurt him. Currently, he was in a happy relationship and so was Hunk. They might end up separating from each other on behalf of their partners and the one most hurt will be her.

“Oh look, Shay is calling. Let me talk to her” Hunk excused himself and left Lance by himself.

Tomorrow was going to be another beautiful day; Keith will draw Lance right in front of him after seeing dress up in various outfits for a commercial shoot.it would be fun and exciting. Lance felt like a peacock right now; he wanted to show off his magnificent feathers in order to impress his mate.

But a storm was brewing; a strong powerful tornado which would rain all over his happiness and drag everything away from him.

* * *

 

“So where is this amazing venue booked for your shoot and will we even get there on time?” the artist asked his boyfriend who sat behind him on his motorbike. He wasn’t riding too fast right now as he knew it would frighten Lance. “Don’t worry, we are about an hour early. It’s the mansion in the street on the left” Lance gripped on Keith’s shoulders with one hand and a pint at the mansion with the other.

So the location was this massive house which had been used in plenty of movies and dramas and was specifically given to these agencies for shooting. “Oh, wow this is impressive” Keith compliment and stopped the bike in front of the place. “Usually I would get to these places via the company but I told my manager that I’d be coming here with my boyfriend today,” Lance told him smiling brightly. He returned him the spare blue helmet and the pair went inside the large wooden doors.

“Haniel, oh you’re here early” Lance’s manager, Miss Fritzy (alias) called out to him, “I thought since you did not come in the company’s car, you wouldn’t get here on time”

“Hi Fritzy, meet my boyfriend Keith. I told you about him a few days back. We…actually have a reason for being here so early”

“It’s nice to meet you” Keith responded to his introduction and shook hands with the manager.

She was an averagely tall, fair woman with platinum blonde hair (dyed) and right now she was wearing a grey button-up shirt with pitch pants. Her hair was in a pony and her glasses were placed on her nose’s bridge.

“Oh-ho, and what might that reason be?” she looked at them slyly.

“I want to- if you can dress me up early before the shoot that would be amazing” Lance informed her “Since Keith here will be drawing a sketch of me” the swimmer boy was giggling because whatever he was thinking of sounded so ridiculous when put into words. “That’s-That’s so so so CUTEE!!!” Fritzy squealed “Of course I’ll dress you. Kate, I give you 10 minutes. Dress Haniel up Asap” he snapped her fingers and called the make-up artist over. They dragged Lance away as Fritzy showed Keith to the roof.

“You can draw the best pictures here in the sunlight. I mean, if you want, you can take a room, you can but I just showed you the best place- oh excuse me for the call. Yes, I’m coming downstairs right now!” she bid him farewell and ran downstairs.

   While he waited for his lover to return all dolled up, the artist set up his little equipment on the table and chairs which were probably prepared for them. Carrying too much stuff would have been a hassle, therefore, Keith only got the easily carryable stuff. It wasn't long after when Lance appeared on the roof wearing a pretty dope, grey, flannel shirt with dark blue jeans. You could see the shine on his cheekbones which was probably from the highlighter used in his make-up.

There did not change much of his original appearance because they found him to naturally beautiful. "So, how is this?" Lance looked hopefully at his boyfriend, waiting to be complemented. Keith blushed a little then chuckled "I always find you to be beautiful so this isn't any different for me. All I see is the man I love standing before"

Keith walked over to him and stole a quick kiss from his plump and glossy lips. He tasted some vanilla after pulling back; possibly some gloss. "Okay babe, you can sit across from me on that chair. I'll begin sketching" the artist guided him to pose a little better for a sketch since photoshoots and drawings were different. Keith began tracing over the thick paper with a lighter pencil for the basic structure and then he followed in with darker lead ones to add depth and details. He finished with the skeleton and told Lance to take a small break while he worked on finishing the other details of the sketch.

Lance rushed from there almost like the wind since he had been holding back his pee in the process of this drawing. While Lance can back from his rush, Keith took his lovely time finishing the picture.

"Are you done with the sketch, since we have some we want you to meet?" Miss Fritzy asked Lance was swept past her to the stalls. "Maybe later. The drawing is still hshdj dhjf " the last part was incomprehensible but she let him go anyways. Lance quickly shut the door of the bathroom and eased himself. It was just him and sound of his itinerary being leaked. "Ah much better" he gleamed and washed his hands. It was when he unlocked the door when a familiar presence entered the space.  "Ah I'm sorry but it's an-oh...oh my" this figure is a grey double press suit with long blonde hair seemed to have recognized the look of menace on Lance's face. It soon turned into a look of fear as Lance bowed his head downwards as darted off but was stopped by this man. He gripped onto his tanned arm and yanked on it a little. He smirked as tightened ghost hold the boy's arm.

"I'm sure you must've recognized me, darling" he spoke curtly "if you say otherwise then I guess I would have to jolt your memory a bit-"

"Do not...do not speak to me as though we are friends!" Lance confronted him, showing a lot of bravery but his shivering shoulders and leg gave him away. "It is I, your beloved boyfriend Rolo; with whom not only did you share your first times but also wanted to be married to. So why the cold shoulder now? " he mocked him while suppressing a chuckle. "That's was before I was aware of how much of a douche you are! Now let go before"

"Lance?" the artist appeared behind the pair. In order to save him any trouble, this man who called himself Rolo, immediately let of go of Lance’s arm. He bowed a little in front of Keith and shoved himself inside the bathroom. “Who was that…hey, who was that?” Keith asked Lance who was not exactly responding well to the scenario.

“N-Nothing, let’s go. Why are you here?” Lance pulled Keith away with him to the main hall where the shoot was about to start. He wanted to go as far as possible from that wretched man’s shadow. “I came to get some water and then I saw you-oh sorry- what’s the hurry?” Lance was walking blindly as he was bumping and having Keith bump into every other person in the place.       “Nothing, just come with me,” the model boy told him.

Keith didn’t know what was up nor did he get the opportunity to figure it out since Lance was taken away by his manger and they were already a little late with the shoot. Lance seemed to work fine with everyone else but Keith knew something was wrong and it had to do with that man they met earlier. Maybe not now but soon he’ll have to have another speaking session with Lance. There was no way he was gonna spill the beans that easily.               

             


	30. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize since it has been a while since I uploaded last. the next updates might not be as frequent but I assure you they will be lengthy and worth the read.  
> Here is the much needed fan service. Moving back to the main plot next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy and Toodles!

"What the hell Miss? Why did you not warn me beforehand?" Lance yelled on the phone enclosed in the secure walls of his home. On the other side of the calls was his manager who had messed up by not telling him his worst enemy would be here. "Haniel, honey I myself wasn't aware of the fact so how could have I told you?" she reasoned with him. "If anything happens…if Keith gets to know-you don't know much of a pain Rolo is!!" the swimmer boy was fiddling with words. "You haven't told him about your ex yet? "

"i-i obviously have, its just-just that I don't want it to be a hindrance at this point in my life" his voice croaked up "I-I really love Keith. It-it's not that I don't trust him to be understanding of my situation...I just do not wish to trouble him"

After a few short moments of thinking, Miss Fritzy called out Lance's model name in a stern voice. "Haniel, do you not trust your manager? But" she smirked on her end of the phone "I promise I will not let that bastard loiter around you for even a second. You just have to deal with him for the next 3-4 shoots. He comes with the branding team of the company who contacted us. I can't call out one of their employees without any proof"

"I know what a cunning asshole he is. He was even able to clear his name when my sister caught him red-handed. I-I really like Keith even if our relationship is at a bit of strange point but-but I want to be with him" he felt himself almost weep as he said those words "But if that bastard tries to do anything in the upcoming shoots I'll kill him. He's wrecked my life once, and I shan't let him do it again. Goodnight! "

It aggravated him that this lunatic would even breathe the same air as him for a few days but "stay calm, Lance" was all he could say to himself.

He tossed his phone the bed, collapsing ride beside it. He stared at his colorful, silver stared ceiling while wiggling his feet when foul smell spread in the room. He looked around suspiciously before sniffing his own armpit. "Dang, I should shower" he gags at the smell and immediately locked himself in the bathroom for a good rinse.

He came out a few moments later wearing only a bath towel. He scavenged through via belonging in the wardrobe to find a loose pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in. "Ah-ha, there you are" he found a plain white tank top with loose navy blue boxers. Slipping into those comfy clothes, he cozied himself in the bed. Then there is a text ring on his phone. He checked it to find a message of his lover.

 **Samurai_Kogane:** Babe, do you mind opening the windows?

Why would anyone say something like that? What would there be out the windows at 12 am? He reluctantly pushed of the sapphire blue comforters and opened the window "Keith! " he squealed as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the balcony of the room beside his.

"This is not your room? Did the watchman lie to me?" he was surprised and a little embarrassed. The artist tried to be cool and really boss by pulling this stunt but he made a dumb mistake. "Why are you here? " Lance inquired, whispering. He was surprised but not angry.

In fact, he wanted to see him ever since they separated at work. The last moment together was awkward since there was some explanation needed. "Questions later, pull me in first"

"oh, sorry" Lance stretched his arm out of the window to hold on to Keith's hand. who used the wall lining to reached till the window. Unfortunately, he lost his balance right at the edge and decided to push himself into the room, crashing onto Lance with a loud thud. "Ouch, be careful" he complained pushing Keith off himself.

The artist stood up first and reached a hand out to help his beloved up. Lance took it and dusted himself clean.

The wind was a little cold given that it was mid of October and Lance did not exactly have even a single layer on him so he immediately shut the window. "Hey baby,~" Keith cooed as his scoop his boyfriend in his arms and nuzzled into his neck. He traced downwards, placing little kisses on his neck and collarbone while sucking on them a little making Lance groan."Wa-wait,  tell *ah* me first. Why *mhmm* are you here?"

"I'm here to *muah* see you. Isn't that reason enough?" Keith turned his boyfriend around so that they'd face each other. His arms rested on Lance's waist as the latter placed them hesitantly on his broad shoulders. "I really don't buy that" Lance snorted. The artist laughed a little with him and decided it would be best for him to let the cat out of the bag "Well… you were acting a little weird after meeting that-that blondie today. Was something wrong? Please be… honest"

The love and worry-filled tone of the artist broke through the walls Lance had put up.  He shifted his hands and held on to Keith's palms tightly. "You love me so much that you even noticed that small bit of a change in my behavior?" he gazed at him lovingly. "I was correct, wasn't I?" Keith moved over and sat on Lance's bed, leading him right behind. After heaving a sigh, he thought forbade moment on how to express himself and clutched his boyfriend's palms tightly. "That was Roland, my ex-boyfriend and my… the first person I ever had a romantic experience with" only these words were enough to enrage Keith and he felt his blood pressure rise. His mind started processing all the events that might have occurred in his absence. "And, did anything happen?" The artist's voice got a little stern and Lance knew that keeping him in the dark might just harm their relationship so he continued "Well, he's there on the behave of the company I contracted with right now. I was not at all aware of this" this calmed Keith down and he brushed some hair out of his face. "Was he mean to you or did he try something?" he inquired

"No, he was just trying to get on my nerves. I didn't expect anything more from him"

"He didn't touch or hurt you did he?"

Lance holds out his arm And shows a light bruising from the time Rolo squeezed his hand.

"This is about it, thankfully, you came the very next moment" he smiles gladly and moves into kissing Keith on his plump lips. The artist tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss as their arms naturally found their ways onto each other's bodies. "I'll never let anyone harm you *mmhmm*" Keith promised.

"You better no-one ahh" the swimmer boy tried to tease but found a large, warn hand making its way to his cock from the hemp of his shorts. "Wait-wait!  Are you serious?" Lance stopped their passionate kissing abruptly.

"I can't?"

"I-I-I don't have condoms...nor lube" he was flustered because this would only be their second time.

"That's true but *whispers* we can do it raw as well" he seductively suggested. "Uwwuw" Lance was blushing because doing it raw means he'll be able to feel it a lot more "aha" as he made his decision, Keith kept a firm hold onto his now erect penis and massages him. His pants acted as a restriction since the artist was unable to move his hand freely inside them. Annoyed, he unflinchingly raised both his legs and exposed him bare.

Lance's face contorted inside expressions never see before. Keith spread his boyfriend's legs apart and licked the precum off his tip. "mhmm, let's-let's j-just *ah* do it" finally Lance permitted him and Keith got all fired up. "Do you have lotion of some sort of body oil?" he asked.

"T-there is lotion... on the dresser" Lance answered. His member twitched; it was begging to be blown.

Keith immediately fetched the bottle and poured load on it on his hands. He laced his two fingers with lotion and plunged then into Lance's ass. "Keitthhh! He screwed as two fingers ravished his butt together. Keith used his other hand to push Lance's away and placed his mouth on to his cock. "j-just relax" he told him with a mouthful and took the whole thing in at once granted that Lance was very averagely sized, unlike Keith. "Ahah, mhmmn, more, put it iiinnn mmmee" he moaned loudly. Keith began sucking faster and faster. "I'm gonnnaa cuuummmm" he yelled and sprayed his white semen all over and inside Keith's mouth. "i-im sorry" whined and moved his ass around.

By this time he had 3 fingers stretching out his butthole.

"Th *pant* there is no need to apologize. Just, spread yourself a little *pant*  and lemme in" Keith pleaded. The artist's wish was Lance's command which is why he hid his face on the pillows while displaying all his naughty sides in front of Keith. Accepting the permission being given to him, Keith lined himself up against Lance's entrance without protection. "Are you sure this is okay?" he confirmed once again.

"Juusssttt dooooo iittt!" Lance moaned loudly and Keith was sure that they heard him in the next room over.

Not wasting another moment,  Keith launched himself inside and ravished Lance. The swimmer boy moaned and groaned. The pain was harsh...but the pleasure was absolutely mind-boggling. He couldn't form what was up or down as Keith formed the rhythm and pounded harder into Lance.

"I looovvveee you!  I love you! So very much"  Keith confessed over and over again then hugged Lance; his hips still thrusting. "Ahhh me mhmmn too" Lance replied and kissed his boyfriend. "verry mhmmm ahhhhaaaa much"

At last, Keith sprayed all his semen inside of Lance and collapsed on top of him. The pair panting harder and harder every moment. "This felt *pant* better than before *pant*" Keith admitted and moved to the side. "But *mhn* cleaning up will be difficult" the swimmer boy admitted and brushed his bangs out of his passionate, violet eyes. "Yeah, let's do that later" Keith hugged him once again and decided to deal with morning when it comes.


	31. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure most of you are furious and have probably abandoned this fic.   
> I have no real excuse to be very honest and only that i was busy.  
> I'm back and i'll whenever I have the time so please please...don't leave this work 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the drama!  
> Toodles

The deep curtains of the night were beginning to be cracked by the sunlight at this time. The skies looked clear and stunning with the merger of the orange shade from the sun and purple from the twilight. A perfect opportunity to go for a jog or take some good picture; however, our ladyship had her own odd reasons for being awake at this hour. Acxa woke up ten minutes ago to see the bathroom but found the lights in Keith’s room switched on and the door was open. She went upstairs to know why he was awake but he wasn’t exactly home.

Panicked, she looked all over the house for him. In fictional stories, the person who leaves the house always writes a note about his honest feelings and hiding wherever his destination was and places it in a visible spot. Others pick it up and always go looking for him but that scenario did not apply over here. “Where could he have gone?” she wondered and threw herself on the couch in the lounge.

Her eyes were still droopy as she had not yet gotten her 8 hours of sleep. Of course, being as perceptive as she was, she figured out instantaneously that her fiancé could only be with his boyfriend right now. It didn’t matter anymore; she would wait for him right here since there was nowhere else he would go to. Reaching her arms out for thin air, she yawned cuddled herself on the couch muttering something about not letting Keith live when he returns.  

Our lover boy, on the other hand, had gotten a nice 2 and a half hours of sleep with his boyfriend excluding their little intimate times so he was happily returning to his home. Lance’s parents won’t appreciate there is a boy in his bed the first thing in the morning no matter how okay they were with Lance being homosexual. That’s why he decided to leave around 6 and reach his own place by 6:30.

Keith casually opened the door and tiptoed inside. He wasn’t afraid of Acxa but it would be rude to- oh damn, she was already in the lounge waiting. “Home so soon?” she asked getting off the sofa. The door’s creaking woke her up. You could see the sleep lingering in her eyes but even more you could see the anger and envious aura radiating from around her. “I thought you’d be asleep” he spoke without hesitance, removing his jacket and shoes.

“You were with Lance, were you not?” she crossed her arms. “Nothing to be surprised about. I’m sure you about me and him dating by now” he told moving to the kitchen and begin brewing some coffee “Do you want some?”

“Do you not feel any guilt about what you did? Do you really not love me anymore?” she snapped. “You are- were a kind girl. When I met Lance, I thought about breaking up with you easily but I flipped entirely when you and my mother planned this false engagement thing!” he threw the wrapper of the coffee beans in the bin.

She stormed up next to him and grabbed the hemp if his t-shirt. “You just had sex didn’t you?” she accused him. pulling away, he ran his fingers through his hair. “He has spoken to you about the matter; I clearly pay more attention to him than you; he means a lot more to me than you ever did. I fucking love him so I FUCKED him!” he shouted “You want to know more about my sex life with him, I’ll tell you but girl, I don’t care about you anymore. I never did actually and probably never will so why don’t you just leave! I will deal with my mom when the time comes!” grabbing his coffee from the counter, he stormed upstairs to his room hoping Aki would leave.

He never wanted to be so rude but his anger got the better of him. “It was her own fault for acting like a desperate bitch” he mumbled and shut the door. Aki, on the other hand, was devastated, not that she did not expect this but he was too harsh. Her eyes got watery but before the droplets could fall, she wiped his eyes with her hands and went to the guest room to collect her stuff.

“Ï will leave but…Keith,  I do not simply want you because I love you” she zipped up his suitcase “I want you because everyone else wants you too”

She called a cab which was on her way so in that duration she rolled her stuff outside. “This is no longer love. It is completion and Keith, you are the trophy. And I do not like to lose” she motivated herself to not lose hope in him even after that insulting session. I would be difficult but she was determined, especially since she didn’t want to lose to a flimsy kid like Lance. That arrived and soon she was on her way home. It was time to move to plan B.

* * *

 

“So what is all the giggling about?” Hunk asked Lance as he finished placing his order at McDonald's. “Probably because of that boyfriend of his” Shay teased him, clinging on Hunk’s arm “I want to hear all about Lanceyboy~” it was nothing new for her to be speaking in this manner. She had been over the moon recently as Hunk had been treating her a bit differ in the past few days. He officially came to a closure on the matter with Pidge but there was one loss in that: she had distanced herself immensely from this group and became more of a shut-in.

Lance tried to contact her through her brother but she didn’t really bother talking to him either. It worried them enough to actually drive to her place to look for her but that’s when they learned; Pidge moved to Japan with one of her relatives to contribute and study more about robotics. The last person amongst them to see her was Hunk…and he kissed her then but a day later, he flat out rejected a relationship with her. Since then, they never got to hear her voice, much less see her face again.

“Honey, can you drop me home today?” Shay asked her boyfriend charmingly. “Of course, why not” he agreed and the group found someplace to be seated. “I’ll be back” Shay excused herself to go to the bathroom. The boys only smiled at her. They felt lonely. They were supposed to be a quartet but their little gremlin was missing. Lance wanted to share details of his love life with her. Regardless of however corny everything was she still heard him out. Shay wanted her only rational friend back (she was not aware of her dynamics with Hunk) and Hunk…

Let’s just say he made a decision he regretted immeasurably. It was after that kiss he realized how much he loved the little one and her presence but being the people pleaser he is, he couldn’t initiate a break up with the girl he had planned to marry already. When did things go wrong? Why couldn’t he have met Pidge before Shay? Why were they together right now? “She’s seven seas away” the sad cinnamon roll broke through the silence. “I wish I had been as invested in her life as she was with me” Lance contributed “Why couldn’t I look through her emotions then?”

“It…it was my fault” Hunk delved deep in his guilt. Lance patted his best friend’s back. “It was all our faults. We were terrible friends-“ he stopped as Shay seated herself across from her boyfriend folding her arms. “Are we discussing Katie again?  I told you guys to stop already. She is fine. She went for her studies- oh look our food is here. Let’s dig in and not discuss the traitor again” she ranted as the waiter places their respected orders before them.

“Excuse me, did you just call her a traitor?” Hunk roared. The swimmer boy had never seen his friend so furious, especially at Shay. “Any problems? Isn’t she the one who left without any notice or even saying bye-bye?” Shay retorted. They had shoved their food trays aside .“You do not know what you are talking about so I’d rather you shut up!”

 Lance pushed them both aside. “Wow, both of you, like Woah, just stop. Let’s not fight” he tried to seat the pair again but it was useless as Shay had already picked up her bag and milkshake and started heading out the door. “Stop, come on shay! Say something you fool” Lance yelled “You’ve been so nice to her so what now! Don’t just sit and start scourging your burger like that” he took his food tray away from him.

“She has no right to talk about my Pidge like that. I was the ignorant one, the foolish one. I WAS THE FUCKING IDIOT TO LET HER GO LIKE THAT!!” Hunk had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. They had attracted far more attention than need so Lance called the waiter to get their food inside paper bags and they’d better leave. Avoiding the gaze of so many people he took his best friend outside. Hunk sat his car when Lance went inside to get the food. He walked out with 2 papers filled with burgers, fries, drinks, and shakes. It was supposed to be a nice get-together but it turned into a couples’ quarrel. Lance prayed silently that this never happens between him and Keith.

Well, they loved each other too much to let a 3rd person interfere. Eventually, Axa was bound to give too (Little did he know). All hugs, hearts, flowers and kisses for this couple right now. His train of thought stopped as he saw Shay waiting for a taxi. “Shay shay, honey, let us drop you home, please. Come on-“

“No Lance, that asshole needs to calm the fuck down about Katie. If he cares that much then he should go to her and not stay with me!” Shay told as a taxi stopped in front of her “To Kelwood street, 2nd avenue!” she told the driver and shut the door. “Are you for real!” Lance yelled. What the hell was wrong with them? “Driver, move!” she ordered and the taxi went away before Lance could say anything else. He was quick on his feet but he had the food in his hands right now.

“This is not how things were supposed to go!!” he whined and sighed heading back to the friend who wallowed in misery right now. The rays of happiness only touched Lance’s life right now and he did not know how to feel about that anymore. How long will his happiness last was the real question right now?                                     


End file.
